Wanted
by Ms.Sweden
Summary: Feared all over the world. Has killed several famous mob bosses, been the only one to rob three different Swiss underground banks during 24 hours and she's behind the Las Vegas shut down 1998. Emptied all the casino's accounts within minutes. Killed 15 royals and 516 men and women all over the world. She's sarcastic teasing aggressive and flirty She is Rose "Mazur" Hathaway
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, this is a little strange while it feels really nice to actually post something again! I just started writing again and hopefully somebody out there will like it. We'll see ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, it's all Richelle Mead but the plot is mine and let's hope it'll be good. **

**Hopefully you'll let me know what you think of it and if I should continue or not?! **

**Looking forward to your opinions, **

**HAVE A NICE READ!**

* * *

**R POV**

All I could do was smile.

Soft smoke slowly evaporating into thin air as my gun was still burning after firing off a perfect shot.

Sweat was dripping down my forehead. Blood splattered all over my white blouse. Smudge covering my hands.

He was dead.

I smiled.

Suddenly there was a strong pain in my left thigh, then the right one.

I dropped the gun.

They were coming.

A smile formed on my lips as everything went blank.

**D POV**

"Get the fuck out of my face Zeklos!" I growled and shoved his ass down on the ground. He grunted trying to get up when I shoved him back down, my foot against his chest. Adding extra pressure, he groaned from underneath me.

"If I ever see you close to my shit again I'll cut your fucking balls off and send them to your mama, you hear me?" My eyes were hard on him before adding extra weight on him making him scream out in pain, "I hear you!" His voice cracked resting his head against the ground again as I stepped back before crouching down speaking in hushed tones, "Now I know you're new and you better be having a fucking brain in that skull of yours and not come close to my cell again without my permission. And since I'm such a nice guy I'm going to let you off the hook, but you better not go against me, otherwise that pretty little head of yours will be crushed in so many ways even your mama ain't want to you afterwards" I growled before straightening up and walking away.

Crossing the big asphalt clad ground I could hear feet coming up behind me and a small smile appeared on my lips as I recognized Ivashkov's light feet.

As they came closer I spoke, "If you think you can sneak up on me, you know I'll cut your balls off"

He chuckled falling into step with me, "I wouldn't dream of it, so you took care of Zeklos?" He looked back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, he got the deal. Good thing you told me, thanks"

"No problem"

I looked both ways before I spoke again, "Spoken to Ozera yet?"

Adrian huffed, "He won't say shit. I tried over and over, even gave him offers no other fucker in here would ever reject but he continued to deny me any information"

I narrowed my eyes, pursing my lips as he spoke, "He seems very loyal, I like that" Adrian's and my eyes met, "But not when it's not to me" Adrian gave me a quick nod before I continued, "Rumors say he was one of his closest"

We stopped by the fence to the gym yard. I could feel Adrian's eyes on me as I stared off into the horizon. "Do you think he was one of his top men? One of Mazur's?"

"Yes" I said meeting his gaze, "And I want to know whatever the hell he knows about his whereabouts. Mazur is the most wanted person in this world since Bin Laden died and I'm sure that Mr. Ozera has some pretty good knowledge on his brain. He's just too loyal to talk yet" I looked over my shoulder seeing him sit all alone on a bench in the corner of the yard. "I want him on our side"

"There's nothing I can say or do to make him-"

"Try again" I told Adrian giving him a stern look, "I need the information and I'm not feeling very patient. Having him on our side is better than having him raped like a piece of shit by Jesse. I know he'd like his filthy as fuck hands on him but I won't tolerate that" I took a warning step towards Ivashkov narrowing my eyes as I spoke, "Give him your special fist treatment and hopefully then he'll talk. And he better feel like joining, I won't take no for an answer." I snapped before I walked away. Nobody would ever tell me no, the only person ever to have that power was my mama, and she was long gone.

Being loyal or not, Ozera would join my side inside this hell hole, or I will make sure he regrets it, every day, every minute for the rest of his 25 years in here.

* * *

The grey walls on the inside of my prison cell were the most familiar things in my mind. My eyes had wondered over them several thousand times during sleepless nights. First arriving here I didn't sleep at all the first week. I was too busy concentrating on all the new noises, hearing footsteps walking past me. I could hear every single drop of water against the concrete floor and I thought everybody was out to get me. I was waiting for somebody to kill me the second I turned my back towards them.

But it never happened.

I realized that even though it was my first time in prison people feared me. This wasn't the ordinary prison you can find all over America or which ever continent. This was Tarasov, an island prison somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Only the people working here and the most high up people in the CIA and FBI knew the exact coordinates to this place. And only they send those of the most twisted people from all around the world. The worst bunch of people you can find on earth were caught and placed them all together on a large island in the middle of water, water and more water. The closest island I've heard of is more than 100 miles away. The water is so cold that you won't even make it half way if you ever thought of escaping.

There are a total of 23 prisoners placed on this island along with 69 permanent guards. That's three guards per prisoner, so we're nothing close to the ordinary. And no one is more honoured than Chief Stan Alto to be in charge of this ship. He is just as fucked up as all of us sitting here. But he has the badge, the papers and gets paid to bust our asses around and make sure we know who's the boss. Although through my five years here I've come to an agreement with him. A small ounce of respect started to grow between us and although I knew he was the boss. Though he knew he could work with me to keep the guys inline. I wasn't some fucker who snitched on anybody; Jesse was that kind of a guy. I was more like holding information and he wasn't getting anything if he didn't give me something in return. So a small bond of trust was former by small favour that's still going strong. I have thirty years left in here so I might as well do the best I can and enjoy the ride.

Alto was also a great source of information from the outside world and he also updated me about prisoners that were discussed about being sent here. Not many made it, but there were a few of them. Christian Ozera was our latest I don't know exactly what he'd done but the rumor says he was involved with some sabotage of the US election and then the Russian election at the same time. He also was known as one of the top men for no other than the well-known Mazur.

Mazur was a completely different matter. He was known for everything major during the latest 40 years. Nobody knew where he was and he would always appear to his deed and then disappear within seconds. He was a veteran in the criminal business and I would gladly sit down and talk to that man someday. I bet we have many things in common.

He'd killed several well-known mob bosses all around the world along with hundreds of men and women in cold blood. He is also known for the big Swiss bank robbery two year ago. Within 24 hours he emptied three of the largest underground banks. The amount of money the man had was so absurd I've always wanted what it would be like. I have my fair share to, but spending money on expensive hookers and call girls was blowing off money alright. Not that alcohol was cheap either, not if you wanted the good stuff. But I'm sure Mazur had more than enough money to spare for that. Hell the man might as well have fifty different wives he can fuck whenever he likes all over the world and he wouldn't have to pay them a single dime.

Lucky bastard.

Familiar footsteps came closer bringing me back to the reality that I was in a cell.

Alto.

Sitting up I saw his narrow eyes and smirking lips. I raised a single brow in his direction before speaking, "What gives me the honor of your smiling face this utterly ordinary morning?"

"I take it that your crappy attitude will never change?" His brows rose as he crossed his arms over his chest. The corner of my mouth tipped up just the slightest.

"You're assuming correctly" I got out of my bed walking towards the cell door crossing my arms in an equal pose, "Any interesting news for me?"

I knew he had something for me, he never came around for no reason. He always had a purpose.

"Or do you need another favor?"

His eyes narrowed slightly but his smirk stayed on, "Your mood won't get to me today Belikov, no matter how hard you try you won't get to me. You want to know why?"

"Please" I said leaning against the cold wall, "Enlighten me"

"They've caught Mazur"

My brows shot up and small smile disappeared. Body ridged. I walked closer to the door, "Really?"

His smile grew and he spoke confidently, "This morning, that son of a bitch ain't even going to court. They've agreed to send him here before they find a more suitable punishment."

"I didn't even know there was a worse punishment than this" I smiled slightly feeling more relaxed. Alto snorted and shook his head, "I can think of a few things worse than this. But first I just want to see his face. What he looks like. Then he can go to hell or where ever they chose to send him."

I just chuckled seeing his face that was covered with the want of revenge.

"Make sure you tell me when he arrives"

"Oh you'll know when that fucker will arrive, everyone will know"

My smirk grew, "I'm looking forward to it"

* * *

**Well? **

**Continue? Stop? What the fuck am I doing? Tell me what you think, **

**Lot's of LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am, sipping on my tea and being all happy because I got some pretty damn good reviews on this one! It feels good to be back and I hope you'll enjoy this chap as well. **

* * *

**R POV**

I jerked awake as I felt cold water drench my body. My breathing was loud and shaky. I was in a small room and from the noises I heard, I think I was in a moving vehicle? Or was it a boat? It didn't take more than 2 seconds for me to realize they'd caught me and had moved me quicker than I expected although they were awfully clumsy whilst doing it. Looking up, seeing four male guards and their smirking faces, it wasn't exactly my favorite view. But it was predictable. The people keeping this world in place are way to predictable these days. I cleared my throat just checking if I had their attention.

"Morning gents, I bet all of you are feeling very happy with yourselves" I said sitting up cracking my neck. Damn it, how long had I been asleep on this godforsaken floor?

"Wow" one of them said, "It can talk"

I rolled my eyes; men were always trying to be so cocky. "She, I'm a female, not some damn animal!"

"Witty, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you" The man next to me said giving me a hard look.

I raised my brows pulling a little at the chains around my wrist. "And why is that? I am Mazur after all, and it has taken you a bit too long to catch me. How long have I been on top of the most wanted list? Twenty, Thirty years?" I gave them all a questioning look. None of them looked very amused anymore.

Suddenly, one of them kicked me hard on the side of my hip – where they so gladly had shot me whenever it was they caught me. And did it hurt like a mother fucker? Holy shit yes, it did. What the hell did I do to deserve that?

I grunted, clenching my teeth but not giving them the satisfaction to scream. "Didn't your mother teach you not to hit people who are already down, or at least not kick on the same place twice?" I asked trying to sound nice.

He huffed, "Trust me, you're worth much worse than this. Sending you to Tarasov is a very nice punishment for you if you'd ask me"

"You'd be better off dead!" another said shooting me daggers and I rolled my eyes.

"But that would be too easy, why not make me suffer a little for my crimes before killing me? I mean the cold water was rather inventive, but sending me to Tarasov is like telling me Santa comes down the chimney on Christmas. Way to predictable" I told them.

"What would you have done then?" The fourth said looking at me questionably.

I grinned towards him, "Now why would I tell you and make shit worse for myself? I might be a female but I'm not as stupid as the male race" I gave them all a nice smile.

All of them huffed and one of them even pointed a gun towards me. Did it scare me? Nope. But why ruin his fun? I'll let him think he's got the upper hand for a little while.

I relaxed my face towards the guards and tried moving my legs but it was hard when they were also chained together.

"How about you put the gun away and talk like normal people? And are all these chains really necessary?" I tugged at them once again, which brought back the cocky looks on the guard's faces again. One of them just sighed and turned his back towards me.

"I can't believe all these years we thought the big Mazur was a man, and it's just a cocky female who's good with a gun"

"I'm not just good with a gun," I filled in since I'd heard what he said, "I'm fucking amazing and you should only know how inventive I can be"

"Just shut the fuck up until we get there" He snapped probably not appreciating what I had to say. I rolled my eyes once again and sighed, men...

! (I use the question marks instead of something like *** or –')('- If you know what I mean? This is where I make a line like a jump in time or such. )

It was just ridiculous the amount of guards that was surrounding the dock when I arrived. Since the fuckers who caught me were nice enough to give me new flesh wounds on both my sides, I had a minor problem with standing up on my own. I know, I could suck it up and limp on my own but why walk when I can be dragged along the dirty ground. Do note my sarcasm...

I sighed again and rolled my eyes as I started counting the amount of guards. I mean shit, seriously? I know I've killed a great deal of people and might have robbed a few banks and killed a king or five but 27 guards? Really?

I smiled when I let it get to my head though, 27 guards is pretty hard core and I am the most wanted felon in the world after all! At least I can arrive with style.

Cursing my way up a great amount of stairs and a too short elevator ride, I was finally walking down a hall that I would suspect would be my final destination. So far I wasn't surprised by anything, everything was very predictable. Security cameras, armed guards, guards with dogs and then some more armed guards.

We stopped outside a large door before it opened and I was dragged inside. There was a large desk and even more heavily armed guards along the walls. Then finally something surprised me, behind the desk wasn't some fat red faced fuck head of a man. It was actually a woman. I smiled in surprise and amusement as I limped forward with the guards, my eyes never leaving her. She was very good looking and I had a very strong feel about her, definitely not someone who got pushed around. More of a highly respected woman, I like it!

She looked up meeting my gaze but her face didn't change one bit.

Badass.

The two guards that helped me stand stopped a few yards away from her and I could feel the tension in the room. I bet the guys along the walls with the heavy guns were more scared of me than the woman unarmed behind her desk.

"I see that the whole world has judged the most wanted criminal mind for a man when you're in fact a woman" She said stone faced.

"Um, thank you?"

A small smile appeared on her lips as she leaned back in her seat, "We've been underestimating you Ms. Mazur, but I can assure you that I will personally take nothing for granted from now on. Whatever you will do, I will expect it"

I smiled at her liking her style, "Firstly call me Rose and secondly I think you're up for one hell of a ride, I can assure you of that"

She just nodded before sitting back up opening what looked like my file. All it said was Mazur on the front. "Before I inform you about anything else I just want to go through your file, see if I can get some more information about you since we barely have any. I suppose that Rose is short for Rosemarie?"

"Yes ma'am" I nodded.

"So Rosemarie Mazur where-"

"Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway. Mazur is more of a stage name I caught on after my father"

She studied me for a few seconds looking a bit surprised and I don't blame her. This is the first time the public eye has ever come in contact with 'Mazur' since the beginning of my father's criminal career.

"I suppose that it was your father that started, since we've been looking for him for the last thirty years and you don't look a day past twenty five"

"I turned twenty four last month and yes after he was killed I took on his legacy"

She wrote everything down and she nodded along as I spoke. This barely felt like I was going to jail, more like a meeting to sort out my personal information. Although I bet this was just the beginning.

"What exactly was your motive on your latest kill?"

The question took me by surprise. I studied this woman behind her desk before I answered.

"Well Miss?"

"Petrov"

"Well Ms. Petrov he was in fact my latest lover"

Her eyes grew wide and brows went high on her forehead. She sat even straighter and cleared her throat before she spoke, "You mean you had an affair with the Prince of France?"

I could feel all eyes on me now and I found it rather amusing.

"The whole story is rather amusing, I had my affair with him then he left me for his fiancé whom the whole world seems to love. Then he was about to report my true identity to the feds and I just couldn't have that"

"Why kill him first? Why not just give yourself up freely?" She asked studying me really hard, ready to write down whatever answer I had for her.

"Well the poor sucker had to die first. I couldn't let him just walk away, that wouldn't be me. Because no one threatens Rose Hathaway Mazur and gets away with it." I said giving her a pointed look. Her face was emotionless but I knew she wasn't untouched by my little confession.

Before she could question me further I could hear pounding steps outside the door and suddenly the door flew open. Some guards reacted quickly aiming their gun towards the man in the doorway but quickly returned into original position. I guess he is someone important?

His face was red and boiling with anger as his eyes first met Ms. Petrov's then gave me a quick glace.

"This has to be some sick joke"

I raised my brows before looking back towards Petrov, "Whose red face?"

To my surprise a small smile appeared on her lips as her gaze was set on the man behind me. "It's not a joke Mr. Alto, it's the very truth and Ms. Hathaway here, is most amused to be here.

His gaze fluttered over to me as I grinned right back at him, "What she said" I winked and I could see how I was pushing his buttons. He clenched and unclenched his fists and exhaled loudly.

"How?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Well" I started, "It all started the day-"

"Not you!" He snapped shooting daggers at me with his eyes, "Petrov, her file. Now!" he walked forward as she held it out to him. He paced back and forth as he skimmed through it, his lips moving as he read. Now this was what I called amusing, maybe prison wouldn't be so bad after all?

He slammed the file down into the desk before turning to me. The whole room was thick with tension. But I think the guards along the walls were more on edge and afraid than I was. I might be hurt and can barely stand on my own but I've been through worse. He's just a man after all.

His eyes never left mine as he started making his way towards me. He stopped about a yard away and the guards holding me up tensed slightly. This only made me smile. Pussies.

"I guess a welcome is in order Ms. Mazur-"

"Hathaway" I corrected.

His eyes narrowed as his jaw clenched, "Don't. Interrupt me while I'm talking"

I raised a brow just thinking that he was silly now. But before I even had time to react his leg shot out and that son of a bitch kicked me right on my freshly shot thigh.

I double over hissing loudly and clenching my teeth to hold a scream back. I wouldn't give him that much of a satisfaction.

I flipped my hair back and looked up at his smirking face. I ignored the pain as I slowly straightened up. "Is that how you welcome all your prisoners?"

His smirk disappeared. He didn't like me being witty I bet he thought he was in charge after the low blow he just pulled but nope. It takes more than that to get me on my knees.

"I won't have your witty comments Hathaway, I won't. I won't give you any special treatments just because you're a woman. I won't even look twice if I see someone beating the living shit out of you. You will wear whatever the other prisoners will wear, you will eat whatever they eat and your cell will look just like the others will. Do I make myself clear?"

I shrugged my shoulders and licked my lips before I spoke, "As long as you don't touch my hair I'm fine. A girl got to take care of her beauty assets you know" I teased and sent him another wink.

His fist clenched. He was having a damn hard time keeping his temper in check I noticed. I bet this Alto man and I would be great friends.

"There will be no special treatments, do you hear me? I don't care what it might be." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

I smiled, "That's fine, you don't even have to give me a separate shower schedule. I can shower with the men, I bet it'll be more fun for them than me"

I could see his anger just boiling within. Ms. Petrov spoke before the Stan man could.

"I can guarantee you separate shower schedules Ms. Hathaway but other than that no special treatments. Although I will monthly supply you with female toiletries, just for your acknowledgement"

"I thought I said no special treatments!" Alto roared turning towards his female college,

I rolled my eyes before meeting Petrov's gaze "Thank you for the supplement thingy and Alto I don't think your men have their period coming monthly so I think they're needed. Unless you'd like to hand them to me?"

"Enough!" He shouted turning towards Petrov again. "Put the bracelet on so I can lock her up. I'm tired of this nonsense"

Ms. Petrov got out of her chair with what looked like a bracelet in her hand, ankle bracelet maybe?

She handed it to one of the guards to kneel before me and locked it around my ankle. I gave it a look and smiled, "Jewelry, how nice of you"

Alto sighed deeply but I could see Ms. Petrov hiding a small amused looking smirk. I gave the bracelet a second look "You guys must really hate my guts" I smiled looking around the room before meeting his gaze again. "Although I am flattered I've succeeded in the feared reputation matter"

His gaze was stone hard but I could see that behind him Petrov found my attitude just a tiny bit amusing. I already liked that woman.

**D POV**

"Ozera" His eyes shifted towards mine as he was passing me in the cafeteria.

"Sit" I told him holding his gaze making him stop. He narrowed his eyes while looking back at me and I just raised a brow daring him to keep walking.

"Thanks but-"

"That wasn't an invitation," I said cutting him off. "Sit" I turned towards the rest of the guys by the table, "Scat"

"What?" one of them asked giving Ozera a pointed look before looking back at me, I shot him glare "Now"

The table was empty within a few seconds. I continued eating before giving Ozera another look, "You gonna stand there all day or do I have to shove you into your seat?"

He sat down without a word studying me during the whole time. Then he spoke, "I think you have anger management issues and no I won't talk about Mazur"

A small smile played on my lips, "I didn't even ask about Mazur"

"But your right hand man has, and I still won't talk. He can punch my face all he wants but nothing will come out" He said not really caring while digging around in his food.

"Is that why your face looks like shit?" I asked clearly amused by him.

"He doesn't look too good either"

I grinned, "I know, I see his pretty face everyday. Nice job though"

He just nodded in return and continues shoving food into his mouth. I drank some water before I started speaking again, "Now, I know you don't want to talk about your former employee, boss or whatever he was. All I want you to know is that if you want to be apart of a group inside this place, you should be with me"

"And why is that?" He asked leaning back again giving me a funny look.

"Because inside the walls I'm the boss and I can make things happen." I said shrugging like it wasn't a bit deal. But it was. I was. I'm a big deal.

He narrowed his, staying silent as if considering something. I let him think as I continued eating and stopped when he spoke again.

"I'm not saying, I'm in, but if I am, I won't give anything up about my colleague"

I raised my hands in a peaceful gesture, "Fine, I'll meet him soon anyway"

Now I got a funny look.

I bet he didn't know. I smirked, "You don't know?"

"What do you mean him?" He asked. I frowned for a second. Is this guy stupid or something?

I shook my head before speaking, "They caught Mazur and he's on his way here as we speak"

His reaction wasn't what I was expecting. He smiled. He actually right out grinned. Something was seriously messed up in this guy's head.

He got up and out of his seat taking his tray but before he left he turned to me still smiling.

"I can tell you this, _he_ wasn't caught. _He_ isn't that stupid. I bet _he's_ here on purpose, just to change things up. It's a crazy fucker after all. I bet _he_ will turn your whole world upside down and I don't think you'll want _him_ on your team" he chuckled and left.

What the fuck is wrong with this guy? And why is he always laying extra umphs on words like he and him?

I shook my head; people just get more and more fucked up inside this place. And this is already the most fucked up prison in the world. You'd think things couldn't be more fucked. Apparently it can

But everyone can't be like me. No one can be like Dimitri Belikov; I'm like the one and only Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

Any good? Let me know,

Lot's of Love


	3. Chapter 3

**Okeeey, chap 3! Loving the reviews, you guys really know how to make me feel even more confident in this story and I'm doing my absolute best to deliver! Let's see what Rose does next shall we? **

* * *

**R POV**

Walking behind my new prison keepers, I held my head high. I didn't care if Alto was a dick head or that his temper was more explosive than a ticking time bomb. I am Rose Hathaway A.K.A Mazur. I've been keeping my ass away from prison for the last eleven years that I carried the family name. And it didn't even bother me that they'd caught me because that was already in my plan. I killed the people who had the guts to threaten me and I think they've learned not to threaten me, because they're dead.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" Alto snapped, as we got closer to what looked like some fence, a tunnel with I don't know how many volts in them. What made me keep the smirk on my lips was the amount of men that we're gathered along the sides. I bet they're all here to get a glint of my famous piece of ass. And Alto wanted me to keep my smirk off my lips? Fat chance.

"So I guess all of those men over there are here to see me?" I had to make a comment on this; I wouldn't be me if I didn't.

Alto – Stan as I've found out his first name is – narrowed his eyes towards me, "Why does all females take male attention like it's a good thing?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but it's not like I don't look good. I'm easy on the eyes if I say so myself and I do have some awesome hair I winked towards him. He just huffed and we walked forward as we got close I could see a small smirk paint his lips as he spoke loud enough for me to hear. "They'll be disappointed when they see you're nothing more than a female."

"I'm not _just_ a female; I have a reputation and a good one. Thank you very much!" I snapped back. He sure did know how to upset a woman. Nothing was more repressing than men thinking all we can do is stand in a kitchen and pop out kids. I've killed more royals than any man in human history and I'm second in line of the most kills after some damn Russian.

Just female my ass!

"Talk all you want Hathaway" Stan said as he moved forward and the guards pulled me along, "But I'm the boss in here"

I rolled my eyes at that. Men always think they're the boss and no offence to my dad or anything – may his soul rest in peace or whatever – but I've done the greatest deeds during the time I've held up the family name. So if someone's the boss, it's me.

Starting to walk through the fenced up tunnel I could see all the men coming closer and it didn't take long before the nasty comments and catcalls started to pour over me.

"Ooh mama, give me some of that ass, my dick is feeling lonely!"

"That's some sweet looking pussy cat"

"Wanna sit on daddy's lap? I can give you a ride you'll never forget" He winked towards me and I smiled sweetly back at him,

"Sorry but I don't fuck men with an ego that's larger than their dicks," I gave the guy a quick look whilst saying "it doesn't look like you've got something to offer"

Some of them started to laugh but the man threw himself towards the fences yelling "bitch" and other words I've already been called before. I chuckled, some men never learn.

I started walking when I heard a faint huff from Alto as he muttered "Whore" under his breath. Now I am a lot of things, a bitch, fucking cunt, stubborn as hell and even a bit cruel at times but if there is one thing that I'm not. It is a whore and I don't take it lightly when people say I am something that I'm not.

"Hey fuck head!" I yelled getting his attention. His head snapped up, meeting my gaze, thunder in his eyes as he turned his body towards me, "What. Did you call me?"

The men behind the fence laughed and some said, "Ooh she shouldn't have said that"

"She's dead" and "Bitch got balls!"

"What did you say?" Alto yelled again taking a few long strides towards me. "You heard me fuck head and I don't like it when you dick heads call me things I know for sure that I'm not!"

He walked closer, "Oh you don't like it? What are you gonna do? Go run to daddy and cry- oh wait you can't" I started to fume because I knew exactly where he was going and he came far too close to my face before he finished, "He's dead"

I didn't even give him time to think when I quickly gathered my strength, swinging my leg gracefully but not gently as I placed my foot along the side of his face. Since they were stupid enough to unlock the chains along my feet when they put the ankle bracelet on, this would be an easy fight. He roughly fell to the ground and in a swift movement I took the chain that held my hands together around one of the guard's throat; which caught him off guard. He dropped his weapon trying to pull the chain away from his throat. As I still held this guard down, the other one quickly aimed his gun towards me. But I quickly kicked it out of his hands then had him on the ground as well, all this with a quick kick to the side of his face and one more to the ribs.

Piece of cake, although my thighs did hurt immensely since they were still wounded but that didn't stop me when I had enough fury and adrenalin moving through my veins. I once finished six men with just a single kitchen knife with two shots in the arm and an arrow though my shoulder.

The guards along the walls and on top of the towers started yelling for me to stop and some shots were fired off but I easily and gracefully avoided them.

Seeing Stan was about to get up, I was quick to stomp my foot down in the middle of his back before sweeping his arms away from underneath him. He grunted, as I gave the guard in my hands a hard hit to the head to shut him up. Still, one foot placed on his back and crouching down speaking for his ears only.

"Take this as a warning, don't talk to me like I'm just a female because I could easily kill you and I'm not even armed. And don't you dare speak about my father it'll only lead you towards more pain" I snapped straightening up and giving him a hard kick in the ribs.

Right after that I don't know how many guards that pounded me flat on the ground but damn, they were heavy! My face was pressed against the ground, putting pressure on both my wounded thighs. Son of bitch, it hurt!

I hadn't noticed until now that the prisoners on the other side of the fens were cheering and hollering. I guess the little show I put on must've entertained them.

"No food for the next three days!" Stan roared as a few guards helped him up but he pushed them away. Three guards were now holding me down and I'm not even sure how many guns where pointed at me. But all I could do was chuckle.

"What's so funny, Hathaway?" Stan roared drying his bloody mouth off with a towel which one of the guards handed to him.

"Well, firstly taking away my food for three days is more of a punishment for you and the other dudes in here than for me" I chuckled towards him.

I could hear his feet moving closer to me and as I saw his feet stop on each side of my head I was still smiling.

"And why is that?" I could hear that he was tired of me pulling all my crap, but I wouldn't be Rose if I didn't.

"Because if you think I'm crazy now, this is nothing against me hungry"

I couldn't see his face but I knew he thought I was kidding. People somehow never take me serious when I warn them about my food and I guess they just like learning the hard way.

"Does it look like I care?" He asked. I smiled trying to look up but I couldn't, "I can't see your face, Alto"

"I don't care. So Welcome to prison Hathaway, I'm the boss here and I say no food for you"

I sighed, "Fine, we'll see who be more sorry in a short amount of time and that won't be me"

**D POV**

I had finally gotten a small foot into the Christian Ozera doorway. I knew I would he would start talking to me sooner or later but now I was going in the right direction.

I'd been lifting junk at the outdoor gym when he actually came and spoke to me as he was working out as well. When he wasn't looking, a smile crept up onto my lips. The good part was that when this Mazur will arrive and I am on the good side of one of his closest. I had a good feeling about this. I wouldn't make this sort of an effort if I knew it wouldn't work. But being the master that I am, it worked out just perfectly.

I was on my second set pumping my biceps when I heard Ivashkov's light feet come jogging up beside me. I finished up before putting the weights down and turned around as he stopped next to me. I just raised a brow wondering why he'd been in such a hurry.

"I think you should join me over by the court yard" He said straightening up trying to even out his own breath.

"And why exactly should I be by the court yard with you, I'm lifting weights" I said about to return to them but he stopped me.

"Because Mazur just arrived and Stan is taking the walk"

My head snapped up meeting his gaze and I knew he was telling me the truth. My gaze quickly moved over to Ozera who had a wide smirk painted on his lips.

"This could be fun" was all he said before he dropped his weight and walked towards us as Ivashkov turned to walk with him and I followed in a swift movement.

I did want to see this but I've always wondered what Ozera meant when we spoke yesterday in the cafeteria when he said that after I'd seen Mazur I probably wouldn't want him on my team. But that was where he was wrong. He was a mastermind, a sleek mastermind that had kept himself hidden from every big police force during the latest thirty years. Whoever he was I would have him on my team.

Coming closer towards the fence tunnel all the guys seemed excited and cheering someone on and the guards being on the absolute edge. I guess Mazur was in the building. Ozera and Ivashkov pushed their way forward and I was right behind them. The fellows in here knew not to come to close, I could have a rather explosive temper from time to time and sometimes it ended with my fists start flying.

Ozera got in the front first. I just chuckled and shook his head as his arms crossed over his chest. "Of course, she did"

"So it's true then?" Ivashkov asked with wide eyes and one hand on Ozera's shoulder. "That is _the_ Mazur"

"She's even worse then her father" He grinned amused towards Ivashkov. _She_?

"Could you tell me what the fuck you're talking about? And who is _she_?"

Ivashkov moved out of the way as Ozera pulled me toward, "See that handsome assed female on the ground there?" He grinned pointing towards three guards holding a long dark waterfall of a haired person down. I couldn't really see her ass but I got the point, "Yes what's with her and why is she here?"

Ozera's grin grew, "That my good sir is _the_ one and only-"

"Mazur" I finished off when the pieces fell into place. A frown came over my face and I didn't really know how to react to this. Ozera seemed to notice this and continued to speak, "She might not look like much now" Ivashkov tuned in as Christian spoke, "She's a foreign beauty, but don't be consumed by her looks. She's fucking crazy!"

"I can't believe it" Ivashkov said still a bit shocked.

"Me neither" I grumbled before walking closer to the fence. "Alto!" I called out getting his attention. He was drying his mouth off with a towel and I spotted red dots on it. She couldn't have possibly done that, could she?

He met my gaze and moved over towards me, still drying off. As he got closer I noticed a red swollen spot on the side of his face and he was holding onto the left side of his ribs like they hurt a bit. She couldn't have, could she?

He stopped in front of me but moved his back towards me watching the scene along with me. "What's all this?" I asked leaning against one of the poles.

"Son of a bitch is crazy and the latest edition to the prison collection. Although I'm finding it very hard to believe she could've of done everything that name is known for but I do have to admit she sure knows how to move"

I raised my brows towards him as he spoke. I smiled teasingly, "You mean you got you ass handed to you? By a girl?"

His head turned towards me and his eyes were narrowed "You better shut the fuck up Belikov before I kick your Russian ass; I'm not in the mood for any sort of comments right now"

"Women can have that effect on you..." I said as my eyes moved over to the female on the ground. "So she's it?"

He threw the towel away, "Yes and I'm not happy having her here at all, she seemed to amuse Petrov in the office" he rolled his eyes, "I won't have her ruining the order I've built up in this place and I expect you to help me out in that matter"

I raised my hands in a peaceful manner, "I'm all for being on your good side, I'll keep her in check, after all it's just one woman"

His gaze met mine, "That's what you think" and then he walked away from me signaling towards the guards to bring her along. Taking in all I could in the short amount of time I saw her I could see bleeding spots on each of her thighs. Probably fresh wounds after whatever she just pulled.

My eyes moved down her orange overall clad body and even though it was loose fit it clung in certain places. The woman sure got some curves. Exotic wide hips, not a tiny waist but still probably got the hour glass thing going, a thick set of hair and a large rack on top of that. As if feeling my gaze upon her, her head snapped my way and her features sure was easy on the eyes. Big eyes and plump lips but you could tell by the gaze in her eyes she sure had some ego. I narrowed my eyes her way, I sure had a new mission in front of me and that was to find out.

Who Mazur really is and if that really is her.

* * *

**Sooo? What do you think? Good fight? What will happen next? What do YOU want to happen? **

**Lot's of LOVE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some fighting will occur, hard words, just a warning... our favorite two some is finally meeting ;) **

* * *

**R POV**

I lifted my hand up to cover my eyes from the sun as I stepped outside on the prison courtyard. All the prisoners were already outside working out or sitting around talking in orange overalls all over the place. I sighed and looked down onto my overall. Really, I wasn't the girly girl type of girl. But orange wasn't really my color and my hair was really killing me. Prison conditioner didn't really do wonders to my thick hair. I guess, I just have to do the best I can but I swear to god I won't cut it. They'd have to shoot my thighs six or seven more times before they can do anything to my hair.

"Hathaway!"

My head snapped up as a familiar voice broke me out of my thoughts. I grinned as I met Christian's smirk across the yard. He was sitting on the benches on the far side and I made my way over casually taking in the surroundings.

There was an out door gym where several guys were lifting weights, bleachers along the double fences and guards in watching towers keeping an eye on us at all times. I also spotted a basketball court, where a great amount of guys were running back and forth with the ball. At least there was something to do around here, and they say this is the worst prison on earth? Half of the guys in here looked like ordinary people. Although it's those who are the worst kind of crime makers, but I've been most wanted during the last few years and I look just like any other girl out there. Although it's hard to rock curves and hair like mine but still. Nobody's perfect.

As I came closer to one of my dearest companions my grin grew. "Boy, am I happy to see your pale face again?" I said sitting down next to him. He chuckled shaking his head, "I never though I'd see yours so soon"

"Well I had to let them catch me sometime, I made it easy for them" I winked leaning back flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"I already knew you weren't here because you fucked up, you're to sneaky for that"

I met his gaze and winked, "You always knew how to suck up to me" I rested my elbows on my knees as my eyes traveled across the yard. "So, please do fill me in on this place, anyone I should know of"

"I'll fill you in if you fill me in on why you're here"

Our eyes met again and I snickered, "You know what you want, sure. You go first"

"Well you've already met Alto and I've noticed you're not on his good side" He smirked. I chuckled, "Oh! He's nothing but a big ego and not enough balls"

Shaking his head he pointed across the yard, "On the basketball field and gym are usually the place where the big guys hang out. That big guy that just dunked the ball, that's Eddie. He doesn't say much but the dude's pure muscles and I think he had some contact with your father before he died. He's a computer genius and has a lot of respect around here"

I nodded along as he spoke, "More" I demanded as I stored everything in my brain.

"Belikov runs this place from the inside and his right hand man is Ivashkov"

"Belikov" I said frowning slightly, "is that the Russian guy who's on top of me on the killing list?"

"Yup" Christian nodded popping the p. "He's fucking huge and also pure muscle, you'll notice him when he comes around"

"I think I saw him yesterday before they dragged me off to my cell. And you mentioned an Ivashkov?"

"Adrian Ivashkov, the man who was behind, as to why the pope abdicated and made the Shanghai Meltdown happen"

I raised my brows and nodded slightly impressed, some heavy guys in here.

"So, Ivashkov and Belikov are teamed up?"

He nodded in agreement, "Correct, you want to be on Belikov's good side. Before you got here he's been trying to get me on his side and I think he's planning on having the master Mazur there as well. Only I think he's slightly confused now when he knows... your little secret" Christian chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "What is it with men? Why can't women be murderers these days? Mob bosses? Gee, so conservative!"

"True" he smiled, "You truly are one unique chick, Rose"

"Yup and I have awesome hair too" I smiled smugly and leaned back. "Did you see my little fight with Alto yesterday?"

"I got there when you were already on the ground, but judging his bloody lip and swollen face I bet you got a few good hits?"

"They were decent for having two wounded thighs and tied up hands" I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal then our eyes met and both of us grinned.

Christian and I have always been great friends. We've always been working very well together and he's a bit more mature than me but I'm a way better fighter than he is and in action I find quick resolutions. But he's a good companion to have with you on missions and he's great company.

I flipped my hair forward running my hands through it and groaned. Christian chuckled, "Prison conditioner not working out for you?"

I rolled my eyes since I knew he was mocking me. "Ha. Ha. If you had hair like me you wouldn't be happy either. I mean conditioner is supposed to make the hair repair and soft. That shit they gave me is making it worse!"

Christian laughed, "You're such a girl Rose"

I smiled. I was kind of happy Christian was here. I knew he was but I didn't know they were going to put me here. This was the only prison on earth that no man has ever escaped from. But, no woman has ever been here before and that's why I'm here. I was getting bored and why not get yourself caught and then break out of prison. Just a slight mission in between killing the French Heir and my next goal, which is emptying the largest Casino in Asia. I just had some spare time that's all. But no one knew this except for me and I'd like to keep it that way.

My eyes travel across the yard once again and my eyes landed on a large piece of man.

"Now that guy has definitely got some other conditioner than I have" I said elbowing Christian and pointed towards the large mountain of muscle and very glossy awesome looking shoulder long hair. He's kinda hot actually!

Looking over on Christian since I didn't get a respond. He was grinning and I didn't take it as a good sign.

"What?" I asked confused. His grin grew into a large smirk.

"That beautiful head of hair over there, that's Belikov"

My brows rose, "Come again?"

"That's the man topping the killing list"

I pursed my lips and tilted my head to the right checking him out. Not bad at all only I don't really like a man that's above me in any situation. Except in sexual ways. Then I don't mind them being on top at all.

Still checking him out, he suddenly turned around as if feeling my gaze. Although I hoped for a sexy smile and maybe some eye fucking one another but all I got was this sort of glare. I grimaced meeting Christian's eyes, "That's Belikov dude always that PMS looking or is it just towards me?"

Christian had a sly smile on his lips, "I think it's just towards you"

"Well that's reassuring" I said rolling my eyes. Looking his way again he was making his way over. Next to him was this more, male fashion model with his messy yet sexy hair do. Definitely the Ivashkov guy, I remember seeing him yesterday as well.

Sighing as they were just coming closer and closer I met Christian's gaze again, "Are all men in here like the men I work with?"

He smiled, "The one's you kill or the other one's?"

"Is there a difference?" I asked raising my brows. His smile grew and I winked back before looking in front of me, where Belikov and Ivashkov just stopped. Belikov's arms crossing his wide chest as Adrian gaze me a sly once over.

I gently bit on my thumb nail in a relaxed pose taking their stances in before speaking.

"What gives me the honor of his royal prison highness visiting a simple girl in the courtyard?" I tilted my head to the side resting it on my fist giving him an amused smile.

His eyes narrowed as I spoke, clearly not amused by me. I leaned over towards Christian, "How come it's always the foreigners that never likes me?"

He chuckled shaking his head as I finally got a reaction from one of them.

"I don't think it depends on their background," The Ivashkov dude said giving me a smile. "I think it's more-"

"Your lack of taking something serious or respect" Belikov finished his sentence before he got the chance.

My smile faded and I pursed my lips tilting my head back up, "And how do you know I have a lack of seriousness or respect if you don't even know me?"

Before he could answer I continued, "I bet before you even knew I was a woman you wanted me on your side in this prison game. What turned you off? Was it the very flattering orange overall or just my amazing fighting skills that's better than yours?" I asked in a fake sweetly way.

By the way his facial expression changed I could almost head a growl rise from deep down his throat. My smile grew, I definitely knew how to push his buttons.

"What?" I challenged since he still hasn't said anything, "The big bad Russian don't know what to say?"

"Rose" Christian voice gave me a warning tone and my head snapped his way. He gave me one of those looks when I shouldn't push things too far. I rolled my eyes about to meet Belikov's again but was taken aback when he suddenly was way closer than I thought he would. I opened my mouth to say something but he got ahead of me.

"I bet you're just all talk. A stuck up bitch that thinks she know everything and knows how to use her words. Here you can show the other all fucking attitude you want but not to me. I don't care who you are. Inside these walls I'm above you, I'm the boss and you can either drop the attitude or learn it the hard way. What's it gonna be?"

"What if I want to be on top? I'm not really, the type that lies on their back and lets the man do the work." I teased.

He took a step forward leaning down so he really was towering over me.

"I can see right through you. You're just-"

"If you can see right through me, then what kind of underwear am I wearing?" I challenged raising a brow. His face hardened before he growled and turned around towards Ivashkov and Christian who where laughing openly towards my comment. What can I say? I'm good with words.

Belikov shot them a look and both of them shut their mouths quickly. Damn, PMS much? Then he spun around facing me and came closer, "I'm not gonna let you ruin shit in here. Woman or not, you're just riding along on a wave somebody else created and I can bet you haven't worked as hard for shit like us other people have-"

My temper boiled and cut him off before he could finish, "Firstly, you can just shut the fuck up and stop judging me because I'm a woman. This has nothing to do with this shit. I might not be as big as any of you fuckers in here or have the age, but I've done way more than any of you in my years of working. I might not have started the whole thing off but I'm damn sure, I continued the legacy like a fucking queen. There's a reason they haven't caught me until now and I bet you're ass was way easier to catch than mine ever was.

Belikov just rolled his eyes thinking I was just all talk. What the fuck is it with men these days?

I continued not giving a damn what he thought,

"Every fucking dollar I have you can bet on your balls I've gotten myself. So if I'm the new rookie whom you think is just a big head with a big mouth your so fucking wrong it's not even funny. I don't give a fuck what you all might think. I've done shit, I lived and you can take your girly long hair and go fuck yourself because you're not the boss of me now, tomorrow or ever" I snapped and turned around to leave. The worst thing I know in the world is people thinking they're better than me because they're bigger or think because of my age I don't have a brain, that I haven't worked for shit. I was fucking fuming and just wanted to hit something when I faintly heard, "Told you, she was all talk, is she always that bipolar Ozera?" Belikov chuckled.

I lost it.

I could hear Christian yell, "Rose don't!" but I had already leaped out and my foot connected with Belikov's knee. It bent and he got down on one knee but the fucker was quick spinning around blocking my second kick that was aimed for the side of his head. He grabbed onto my leg and twisted me around and I fell to the ground. I screamed out in frustration as he laughed. I kicked my right leg but he was so freaking fast.

He held onto both my legs thinking he had me but I did this jump thing I learned early in the days where I gathered power flipped myself up and kicked him hard in the middle of his chest. He didn't see it coming and was taken back and lost his grip for a few seconds. Before I could gather any new strength he'd already grabbed on of my feet again. I growled but I was in a more proper position and hit him hard square in the jaw with my free foot sending him flying to the ground. I was about to jump right on him again when one set of arms grabbed onto my shoulders and a second pair helping out.

"Let me fucking go before I cut your fucking balls o-"

"Drop it Rose, just- fuck" Christian swore holding onto me tightly. I didn't want to end up hitting him – it has happened before. I tore my eyes away from Belikov who was still on the ground on his way up looking like fucking bloody murder. The other set of hands – Ivashkov's was my bet – ran forward pushing Belikov back as he was on his way leaping towards me.

"Belikov!" Ivashkov groaned, "Leave it!"

His eyes where glued to me as his breathing was loud. I could see all the muscles in his body were tensed up and the man definitely looked rough. My mind slipped when I could totally imagine doing some pretty nasty stuff with that body. Seeing his muscles flex as he was going way deep into my wet pus-

"What's going on here?" The voice of Alberta Petrov broke me out of my dirty thoughts. My head snapped her way quickly before meeting Belikov's gaze again.

His body was more relaxed but he held his head high. His gaze was still like thunder as he shot me daggers. I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Just a minor mishap Ms. Petrov. Nothing to worry about" I smiled confidently as Christian released me from his hands.

Petrov met my gaze and shook her head as a minor smile tugged at her lips. "Belikov?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest and raising a brow. She probably wondered me in my gentle little form had gotten into it with a man twice if not more my own size.

"Nobody's hurt and everything is just fine, Petrov" He said relaxed.

"Then I won't be need here although," now she actually smiled, "You look a little red right here." She pointed on her side of her face before meeting my gaze. "I think someone got a good hit"

I grinned and gave her an angelic smile and shook her head again. "I don't want more trouble Hathaway, my crew is already on the edge because of you"

I held up my hands a little defensive, "No need to worry, although could you do something about the whole conditioner situation I'm having? That shit you gave me only made things worse" I said running a hand through my hair and grimacing, I could hear Belikov groan and in the corner of my eye I could see Ivashkov and Christian shaking their heads slightly amused. What can I say I'm one of a kind!

I met Alberta's gaze again and she gave me a look that told me to drop it. I smiled an angelic smile back at her. I guess I wouldn't get a new conditioner. At least I tried...

Looking again at Alberta and her little crew of guards were walking away. I smiled meeting Dimitri's gaze again. His face was still hard and clearly not amused. What was up with this guy?

Shaking my head I nodded my head towards Christian that it was time for us to leave. He got up walking my way and I started walking up with him backwards not breaking away from Dimitri's gaze.

Right before turning around I gave him a teasing smile, "Till next time, Belikov" I winked and blew him a goodbye kiss.

Like I said, I'm one of a kind.

* * *

**Was it as you expected? Better? Worse? **

**Tell me all about it! **

**Lot's LOVE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty intense violence will occur in this chapter and forward in the story. The story is M rated but I'm just giving you readers a heads up!**

* * *

**Story Tellers POV**

He was creeping along the grey walls knowing the exact moment they were switching guards. He'd gotten out of his cell and he didn't have long before they new guards would arrive.

It was in the middle of the night. The only light existing was the moonlight, but that was more than enough. He knew where her cell was. He'd seen her when she arrived. That was when he knew.

He knew that he wanted a piece, a piece of her.

She might be known for big things. Being a skilled fighter. But he had never failed when he once had his mind set. She might be strong, many women were. But no one is as week as when they are being attacked and raped.

Women panic.

She will panic.

And I will get my piece.

A smirk clad his lips.

With a silent click he unlocked the cell door. Sliding it open he slipped inside checking one last time so no guard had arrived yet. The prison was still. He turned around seeing her.

Sleeping softly.

She was his now.

**R POV**

I heard him even has he was sliding along the walls. The faint click as he unlocked the cell door and his footsteps coming closer. He must've thought he was so quiet. I huffed inside my mind, men...

His breathes where slightly uneven. I bet he thought he was so clever, that he would succeed. Apparently all women are. We'll see about that.

I could feel his breaths now, they where slower now. Strained. I could practically feel him licking his lips as he whispered, "Come to daddy"

I cringed at the words. It wasn't until I felt his hand on me I spoke.

"I think you're in the wrong cell"

Catching him off guard his first reaction was just a simple "huh?"

But before he could make a single move I was out of bed twisting his wrist and violently pushed him against the wall. He grunted as his face hit the wall.

"Creep" I hissed taking a fist full off his hair pulling head back and crashed it into the wall again. He wailed in pain as I pulled his head back again.

"What's you're name?" I hissed in his ear.

A disgusting chuckle escaped his lips as he licked blood away from his bottom lip. I grimaced at him rolling my eyes. "Name" I said firmly pressing him harder against the wall.

"This surely didn't end like I thought it would" he chuckled. My breathing my even but the adrenaline and anger was pumping through my veins. It was because men like him women should have way more power in the world.

"You're night isn't over yet and you'll regret ever coming here once I'm done with you. But first I need. Your. Name" I smashed his head into the wall once again. Pulling back he finally spoke,

"Zeklos" he breathed, "Jessie Zeklos"

"Now Mr. Zeklos" I said twisting his arm higher up his back, "Please enlighten me why you're in my cell at this time of night?"

He laughed darkly but didn't give me an answer. My face hardened as I swiftly moved him onto the ground face first and smiled as I heard his nose bone crack. I just love that sound.

"Now I didn't hear you" I said leaning over pressing a knee into his back, "Why are you in. My. Cell?"

"I was going to r..."

I didn't hear the end. Adding more pressure to my knee against his spine. "I couldn't hear you"

"I was going to rape you!" I said rather loudly. I hushed him leaning closer to his ear.

"Now, now no need to raise your voice. I wouldn't want the guard taking you away before I even get to finish. Now tell me again in a civilized tone what you're purpose was"

His eyes where wide open, trying to meet my gaze "To rape. You" He said through his teeth. A cruel smirk grew on my lips, "That's all I need to hear"

Before he had time to yell I covered his mouth and kneed him in his back. Just in hard enough for him to feel extreme pain but no enough for any serious injuries. He wouldn't die even after I was done. I was planning some hard-core suffering before he got that lucky.

Apparently all women were week. I think I just changed his mind.

**Stan POV**

"Sir?"

My head snapped up as chief of guard Mikhail walked into my office.

"Yes?" I asked rising from my seat.

"I think you should see this" he nodded his head towards the door and I followed him.

His voice sounded both cold and slightly impressed? My eyes narrowed, "What exactly is there that I'm going to see"

"Apparently Jessie Zeklos gave another prisoner a visit last night"

"What?" I hissed.

"Yes you heard me correctly, he must've done it during the night guard transfer but it wasn't just anyone he visited"

"Who Mikhail?" I narrowed my gaze as we walked into the prisoner indoor courtyard.

Walking up a set of stairs to the second floor cells as he spoke.

"It was the new prisoner. Hathaway"

My eyes widened slightly. Zeklos was known for being the most efficient rapist all over Europe in the early 21st century. He was skilled in his set of work. I pursed my lips slightly,

"How big of a damage did he cause?"

When a small smile suddenly appeared on Mikhail's lips I got confused. Why in the bloody hell was he smiling "What's funny Mikhail? Spit it out!" I said, as we got closer to a handful of guards standing outside Hathaway's cell pointing and talking quietly among them.

"Hathaway wasn't the damaged one." He said as we came closer, I frowned. "What?"

The guards parted to let me through and just as my eyes took in the scene Mikhail said, "Zeklos did"

What I met inside Hathaway's small cell was something I'd never seen or heard of in my entire life.

In the middle of the room Zeklos was hanging by his left foot from the ceiling tied up with nothing but a towel and something more I couldn't make out from here. Hanging like that for a longer time fucked up the leg big time and can even pull the bone out of it's socket. And by the way he hung I was sure that had already happened.

He was slowly spinning around as his hands barely touched the dirty floor. As his face appeared I noticed his forehead being ripped and smashed open. Blood trailed all over his face, large bruises along his arms and his eyes were swollen shut. His overall was opened and he had nasty marks along his stomach.

Before I uttered one word Mikhail leaned in "She surely gave him a run for his money"

My eyes swiftly moved over to Hathaway who was sitting on the edge of her bunk, studying her human punching bag as he hung from the ceiling. I swallowed looking back at Zeklos before yelling out orders.

"I want Petrov to come down here ASAP and I also want to gather the head board for meeting in an hour!" I yelled out. "I want four extra security guards by night and the rest of you, cut Zeklos down and get him check. I don't want that idiot dying this shortly into his fifty year stay here"

The guards moved quickly as some of them started with cutting him down and getting him to a doctor and some returned to their duty. I surely had to look into this. My eyes landed on Hathaway once again. Mikhail spoke beside me, "And Hathaway?"

"I want Petrov to question her and get her story. She will get more out of her than I will"

Mikhail smiled slightly, "Still not fallen for the Hathaway charm sir?"

"I never will, I want her cell guarded all night through" I said turning towards him, "Stay until Petrov arrives. I need to speak with Belikov"

"Do you think he knows anything?"

"We'll see"

**R POV**

I smiled as the familiar face of Alberta Petrov entered my cell. They had just gotten the Zeklos guy down from my ceiling. I did a pretty awesome knot that held him up for that long. Female skills I bet.

Petrov's brows rose as she walked around Zeklos as he was carried out. Her eyes followed him until he was gone. Then her eyes were set on me. I just smiled back at her. She shook her head leaning against the wall across from me.

"Zeklos paid you a nightly visit I hear"

I licked my lips "I guess he wanted to welcome me in his own ways"

"Are you alright?" she asked actually sounding genuinely caring. I shrugged leaning back in a more relaxed pose half sitting in my bed. "He's worse than I am"

"He didn't get that far?"

"I heard him before he even entered my cell" I said looking into the wall.

"And then you turned him into your own human punching bag?"

I smiled meeting her gaze again, "Something like that"

"I knew you where skilled in your... profession, but I haven't seem damage like that from none other than Belikov"

My eyes narrowed. I really do need to look more into this Belikov guy. I'll talk Christian on that as soon as they let me out of my cell.

"I'm just assuming you're use to handling men" she paused, "With equal intensions"

I nodded slightly, "When I was younger I did, but I got better and better fighting back"

"I'm sorry" Our eyes met and I knew she meant it. She was the only person in here apart from Christian that I liked. I smiled back at her and got out of bed.

"I'll send someone to clean up your cell and you may go eat now"

I nodded and started to leave when she called my name. I turned to her, "Yeah?"

"You might be a prisoner and you've done horrible things out in the world. But if you see any other business like this towards you, tell me"

A small smile played on my lips. "I will"

**D POV**

A smile crept onto my lips as I saw Stan Alto stopping outside my cell. I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest, "The great Stan Alto, what give me the pleasure of your visit?" I asked feeling amused for some reason.

He didn't look like a talkative kind of mood. His face was hard and he leaned close speaking in a hushed tone. "Zeklos paid Hathaway's cell a visit last night"

My eyes narrowed. I didn't like that woman one bit, especially since she got a good hit during our little fight. But I wouldn't want a slinky creep like Zeklos in my cell at night. Walking closer I spoke in his same hushed tone, "Is she-"

"I was up for quite the surprise when I walked into her cell"

For some reason I held back a smile, "I take it that Zeklos looked worse than she did?"

"He was hanging from the ceiling, by his foot"

I raised a brow and now I couldn't hold the small smile back. "Really?"

"I haven't heard anything from the doctors yet but I think he'll be fine." He pause "Now to why I'm here. Have you seen anything to help us figure out how he did this? Heard anything, picked up why Zeklos did it?"

My smile disappeared, "I don't need to find out anything to know why the worst rapist in Europe took his first best shot at the first female inside this prison"

Alto's face didn't change he just nodded. He studied me for a second. "I heard she got a few pretty good hits on you the other day"

I grimaced, "Where did you hear that?"

"Petrov" He smirked.

"She was lucky" I huffed rolling my eyes. Alto just huffed a laugh, "Of course she was. Keep an extra eye on her. I don't want her beating up any more guys this week. She's a handful as it is"

I shook my head as he walked away. She was a handful alright, all women were.

* * *

**OK that was pretty intense... Did it creep you out enough? **

**Lot's of LOVE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yet another chapter, I really love that you guys are so awesome on reviewing! I'm just happy you enjoy my work, that's my joy ^^**

* * *

**D POV**

Watching Rose hanging upside down from the pull-up bar while doing sit ups wasn't something you see everyday. She'd tied the overall around her waist and the only thing covering her up was a black sports bra, but damn was she a sight to see. Annoying as fuck, but good looking. Hot. Sexy. You name it.

Strong to! She didn't have a washboard stomach like I do but it was fit yet soft looking just like her wide hips and ass.

"If Rose saw you creeping on her, she'll definitely think you're a creep"

I snapped back to reality as Ivashkov's voice scared the living shit out of me. I shot him a glare before looking back at Rose. "Who say's I'm looking at her?"

"Well duh, I've got eyes and that girl does have a nice behind" He grinned elbowing me in the ribs. I shot him another glare and his grin grew.

"You like her"

"Shut up Ivashkov" I growled eyes still on Rose.

"Oh my god you do, it's fucking obvious-"

I grabbed the collar of his overall and raised my fist close to his face, "If you don't shut up soon your two front teeth won't be in your mouth for much longer" I threatened him. An apologetic smile turned on his lips and he chuckled uneasily, "Calm down, I was just joking"

"Joking my ass" I huffed letting him go before leaning against the wall again. He sighed brushing himself off, "I'm just gonna go"

"You better" I said shortly hearing leave before causing me more trouble. At least he knew when to quit it. Hathaway never did. Rose. Mazur. What the hell am I suppose to call her? Rose sounds better, but everybody else goes by Hathaway.

I ran a hand through my hair growling silently looking the other way. My eyes fell onto Zeklos being chained on the far side of the yard. My eyes darkened.

He didn't even get a chance to lay a hand on her before she beat the crap out of him, but I still felt the urge to punch all teeth out of his mouth for even trying to touch her. What the fuck is up with me? She annoys the crap out of me and she even punched me in the face. Why am I even bothering?

I sigh and exhale loudly groaning.

Looking her way again, she's still alone. Before I even re-think things I'm already on my way over there. Stopping nearby, leaning against the fence as she finished her rep.

Relaxing her hands grabbed the bar and she flipped over landing on her feet, her eyes on me within a millisecond.

A small smirk clad her lips as she spoke. "What gives me the honor of your mighty presence?"

There it was. That fucking attitude that always put me off the edge. I silently growled and rolled my eyes already regretting coming over.

"I was going to check if you were OK but I think I just changed my mind" I said barely showing any emotion on my face. I have to hold up my status around her, I'm not going weak just because she's a girl.

I think I saw a hint of an actual and genuine smile but it was gone in a second. Replaced by an annoying fake smile. "Oh, how thoughtful of you" She walked closer as she spoke, "Is it because I'm a girl? Or is it because you as the prison bossy hard ass feel it's his gentlemanly duty to check on the little girl who just got into the big bad prison?"

She was right up in my face now and I knew I was in for it. This is why the only woman in my life is my mom...

"Well I can tell you Mr. Girly hair foreign guy that I don't need your pity, your care nor your bullshit" She looked pissed. Maybe it's her _time of the month_ like my sisters use to call it?

"So, if you think you were being nice, coming all the way over here to give me your bullshit speak of how Zeklos just tried to rape the shit out of me. I think you should just turn the fuck around and let me finish on my work out"

I raised my brow silently asking if she was finished. When she didn't say a word I took it as my turn to speak. "Firstly, I just wondered if you were OK. I wasn't looking for a whole damn speech and second, this isn't me caring. It's me trying be a little bit nice but since you're to full of yourself to see that, I'm just gonna go"

I turned around ready to leave since I wasn't really up for the fight, but she just had to start talking again didn't she?

"So, I speak my mind!" She stated, "What's wrong with that?"

I turned around meeting her hip out weight on one-leg arms crossed stance and sighed. "I didn't say it was wrong, just annoying. There's a reason it was actually nice when this was an all male prison. But now apparently you were too much of a pain in the ass to put elsewhere"

She pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed, "I'm a pain in the ass?"

I couldn't hold back a smirk, this girl really hard some temper. I shrugged, "Like you didn't know"

"I'm gonna kick your foreign fat ass-"

"Hathaway!"

Both our heads snapped up as Alto's voice rung out. She rolled her eyes, "What now?"

"Petrov's office, now" He said shortly crossing his arms over his chest. Sighing she started to walked with him but turned to me first. "This is not over"

All I did was smirk and she was gone.

Turning around I started walking meeting Adrian's gaze across the yard. I nodded towards Zeklos and he nodded in return steering his steps the same direction.

I might not tell Rose that I care but somewhere for some reason I do. Hearing about Zeklos in her cell pissed me off to the fucking limit, so it's time for me to give him a visit in return.

Adrian stood nearby where Zeklos was chained to the fence to stay as a look out. I passed him nodding slightly before my focus was all on Jessie Zeklos.

Stopping just as his head snapped up, he gave me a creepy smile. I never like that disgusting fuck.

"Belikov, what an honor"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "It is an honor. Scum like you don't really deserve to live"

He chuckled, "What did I do now?"

I could feel the anger grow within me. I didn't like how he took things so lightly. Like the whole fucking world was joke where he could walk around and fuck who ever he liked. Well he couldn't fuck with me.

I grabbed him roughly by his collar pressing his body into the fence. "I don't like what you did to Hathaway. I don't care if she's new. I don't care that she's a woman and I don't care about your fucking needs to screw anything living with a fucking pussy. For all I care, I'd gladly chop your dick off, and that's me doing you a favor" I hissed spitting in his face as I spoke.

"So, if I ever see you even breathing in her fucking direction, I'll personally make sure you'll hurt so much even your mom can feel it!" I snapped.

"What? Is she your girl or something?" He asked with that nasty smirk painting his face.

"She's not my anything-" I started but when he started laughing that just sent me over the edge.

My fist connected with his face one, two, three times before I let go of him and he fell to the ground.

"I don't like you laughing in my face when I talk to you, Zeklos" My foot connected with his stomach. I could hear the satisfying noise of at least one of his ribs cracking. His screams in agony were music to my ears as I continued to kick him.

"Belikov!" Ivashkov's voice ringing out froze me mid air before my foot connected with Zeklos head. I looked over my shoulder seeing that it was time for the daily check up, and the guards came out onto the yard.

I looked back down onto Zeklos once more before I turned to leave. "You got lucky!" I growled giving him a lighter kick in the ribs, just wanting to add to his pain.

"Asshole" I muttered walking away. Just as I passed Ivashkov he easily came in step with me.

"Got any good hits?"

"I wouldn't have minded some more time but I can't get everything"

He chuckled, "He's lucky, you didn't get more time"

"Yes, he is," I said looking over my shoulder, seeing his none moving body on the ground. "He's gotten fucking lucky"

**R POV**

"I heard what you did to Zeklos"

Dimitri stopped in the middle of his pull-ups meeting my gaze. He held himself up for a few more seconds before dropping gracefully landing on his feet. He relaxed his arms but you could see the bulging muscles flex as he moved, kind of mouth watering if I could be a girly girl and want him to rip off my panties. But now I lost track of topic...

He crossed his arms over his chest raising a brow towards me. Why can't I do that?

"So?" He said confidently like it wasn't a big deal. I pursed my lips taking two steps closer.

"So it's not your job to give him a beating after visiting my cell. I gave him a pretty good one all on my own"

"Maybe I just felt like beating him" Dimitri shrugged giving me a sly smile.

I didn't like it at all. "Only because you're all sweat, blood and muscle doesn't mean that you're more of a man than anybody else. I'm a big girl, I can pick my own fights and I can finish them as well, and that one was already finished"

The smile on his lips grew into a smirk, "Does everything evolve around you or do you just try to make it look that way"

"What's that's suppose to mean?" I snapped glaring at him.

"It means that why I beat up Zeklos, doesn't have anything to do with you. Maybe I had my own business with him that I was taking care of. But here you are making it all about you, making me look like your knight in shining armor"

"I did _not_ make you look like my knight in shining armor. I don't even need a knight in-"

"I think you'd love me as your own knight in shining armor" He cut me off smiling confidently. I growled stepping up to him, "You're so full of yourself it's disgusting" I turned about to walk but turned to say one last thing, "And I wouldn't want to see you in an armor any time of the day. You'd just look fat and over worked in it anyway!" I snapped turning to walk away. Surprise then anger twisted his face. HA! In his face, thinking I needed a knight in shining armor. A knight would only be in the way and stupid. He's stupid. Fucking stupid. Dimitri stupid Belikov, that's what he is.

**D POV**

"What the fuck, are you doing?" Adrian asked looking at me like I was fucking crazy. I was standing shirtless in front of the mirror outside the showers checking myself out in the mirror.

I felt pathetic but there was something in what she said that I couldn't let go. I turned to meet his gaze, checking if there is anyone around, as I uttered the words that I really didn't want to say.

"Do you, like think I look fat with all this muscle" I asked Ivashkov. His reaction wasn't really what I needed as he busted out laughing so fucking hard. I groaned rolling my eyes crossing my arms over my chest, waiting it out.

When he started to calm down he met my gaze and just started laughing all over again. I growled raising my fist and he stopped instantly holding his hands up.

"Hey, hey calm down! You just caught me off guard"

"Yeah right" I huffed turning around towards my reflection again. I don't look fat; she's just trying to fuck with me.

"And just to interrupt you checking yourself out again, no you do not look fat with all that muscle. Whatever Rose might have told you. You're pure muscle. Pure man"

"Why would Rose have-" I just stopped denying it as I met his face. Screw it; he wouldn't give in after all. The bastard had known me too long to even start believing my bullshit.

"Good" I said checking in the mirror once more. Fat. I huffed at that. I'm pure muscle, women all over the world dreamed of licking my abs daily and I bet she's one of them. I smirked at that. Yes, I got a big ego, but people _love_ my ego.

* * *

**Soooo...? Is Dimitri getting a bit jealous? Don't really know how to handle his stuff? Or should i say Rose? ...What do you think? **

**Let me know, **

**Lot's of LOOOOOVE **


	7. Chapter 7

**R POV**

Staying in an all male prison, my first thought was: Yes, no girl drama. This'll work out just fine.

I was wrong. So fucking wrong I almost wanted to be removed to an all female prison, but apparently I'm to "dangerous" for those. I rolled my eyes at that.

It wasn't that the majority of the males were douchebags or anything. There was only one special jackass that I'd gladly remove from this prison ground.

Dimitri Belikov.

That annoying son of a bitch has been a pain in my ass all week long. At first it didn't even get to me, and that only bothered him. But then he really started to hit my nerves. Pushing those buttons so hard I just wanted to pull his head off his shoulders and throw it against Alto's crotch, just to make some more damage while I'm at it...

In the beginning he only did silly things like cutting through the food line right ahead of me. Or make sure I couldn't sit by the same table as Christian. It barely bothered me because when he cut through the line he got the disgusting last piece of lasagna, and I got a fresh piece. Sucks to be him.

After that he took up the seats by the table so I couldn't sit by Christian so I had to pick another table. But then a few of the older guys sat by my table and they were really cool.

Frankly I wondered why he was so childish. I mean, I was the younger one and he pulled preschool stuff on me, I didn't get what his deal was? It's not my fault he's such a "manly man" and can't handle a woman with an attitude.

Later that week he started throwing comments instead, cutting me off while I spoke and totally ignored that I was around. He played at such a stupid level I just wanted to throw something at him. I don't even know why he's bothering me so much, or why I'm bothering about him. He's just stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid

It wasn't until he started becoming too damn sexist that I started to loose it. I could be in the outdoors gym by the weights and he could just say something like, "You're on my spot, go back to the kitchen where you belong" or "Aren't those too heavy for a girl"

Not that hard stuff, no curses or anything. But it was something that definitely triggered me. It was me being weak, only living to breathe babies and stay in the kitchen.

When he threw the kitchen comment at me, I glared at him. "Well you have almost longer hair than I do Ms. Girly hair, why don't you join me in the kitchen?"

"I could fuck you in the kitchen, but that's all I'm doing in there"

My jaw dropped. He hadn't seemed like a disgusting sexist freak when I first met him, but I guess I was wrong, men sucks!

I dropped the weights onto the concrete and I think a crack appeared where I'd dropped it. "What the fuck, did you just say?"

He smirked, "I think, you heard me"

I didn't want his words to get to me, but they did anyway. I could almost feel the fume pouring through my ears.

"Listen to me you fucking foreign labor, I'm no stupid porcelain doll you fuck when you feel like it! People who get that far, kiss the ground I fucking walk on to get a second round. So don't even think about it because you'll never get that far! And if you think women are only good in the kitchen you don't know shit"

The smirk on his face was still there and that almost made me flip over the edge. He crossed his arms over his chest, "You sure know how to talk a lot of bullshit but not much else. I thought women were good at multitasking" The guys that started to gather chuckled a little at Dimitri's cocky ass comment. He continued, "Fucking someone in the shower is pure multitasking. I get the shower and my needs are satisfied. Now that's what I call multitasking"

"Well that depends, since I bet the girl does all the work during sex with you. I guess, you could call it multitasking. But standing up while a girl gives you a blowjob doesn't really sound like doing many things at the same time to me" I said, eyes narrowed and a slightly smirk painting my lips.

"Doesn't matter what I do, I'm a man and I'm better doing many things at the same time"

"I'm a woman, I can fucking multitask better than you ever will!"

"Yeah, I bet you'd be amazing behind a stove carrying tons of babies while satisfying me when ever I want you to"

I'd had it. Instead of throwing more words at him I quickly picked up two weights and threw them his way. Right before the first one hit his head he ducked and moved out of the way from the second one.

"Did you just throw fucking weights at me?" He looked over his shoulders seeing if I'd really thrown weights at him. I had, and they weren't lightweights.

I crossed my arms over my shoulder, "Maybe I did, what you gonna do about it?"

"You're fucking psychotic"

"I might be fucking psychotic but I'm not stupid it enough to ever fuck with you. I bet I wouldn't even feel your dick cause it's too small"

His face turned red and I knew throwing superficial comments at him really did push his buttons. Since he pushed mine, I gladly did everything in my way to push his.

I could see he was on his way to leap out and tackle me to the ground but Ivashkov stopped him. He told him to leave it and walk away. His body was still rigid with anger and I just shot a smile back at him. He might push my buttons but most of the fights I won.

He might have the body but I do have some brains as well. There's a reason I was able to avoid CIA and the FBI for several years. Also escaped several SWAT teams the world has thrown at me. I still don't think they've learned not to send a man to catch a woman because a man can't do a woman's work, at least in some cases.

Belikov walked away with Ivashkov but not before sending me a few daggers. I snickered, jackass.

Christian appeared next to me giving me his signature grin. "Messing around with Belikov again?"

"He's begging for it" I said shaking my head walking over to a bench sitting down knowing Christian had something to talk about. He always had.

"So tell me oh mighty master," He started and I smiled, he always knew how to start a sentence so I really would listen. "Why are you really here?"

My smile grew and I gave him an innocent look, "What do you mean?"

"Stop bullshitting me" He grinned, "Tell me, they haven't caught you during the last what- 8 years you've been the boss. It's impossible for them to just get lucky and catch you!"

I grinned cockily, "You sure know how to praise and kiss some ass Christian" He rolled his eyes but the smile still painted his lips. I chuckled, "You're right though. These men are way too full of themselves to catch a woman like me."

"So you let them?"

"Correct" I said leaning back letting my eyes travel across the yard.

"Why?"

My eyes met Christian's who looked very curious to hear my answer. A sly smile crept over my face, "Because this is the only prison in the world that is impossible to break out of"

His eyes narrowed, "You got in, to break out?"

My smile grew, "Not only am I going to break out of this place. I'm going to do it so epically, fucking huge and amazingly the name Mazur will forever be on peoples lips"

**D POV**

"You're fucking crazy" I said giving Adrian a weird look as he just spoke.

"No I'm not, that girl might be all fucked up like you say she is but she's dateable I tell you"

I shook my head, "She just got you whipped like some of the other fucktards

Adrian gave me his signature smirk, "Like you?"

"You know I'm gonna hit you in that pretty face of yours if you don't shut up" I said my eyes narrowed in on his. He rolled his eyes and continued talking, "But you're going tonight?"

"We have to go" I said, "and "even if she comes or not, I'm going. I like the bonfire nights"

"Yeah, yeah I know you're a sucker for hearing older guys sharing their anecdotes. I know, I know"

"It's not stories. It's their fucking creative way of doing things that I like hearing about. Jack was a pretty cool dude when he was young"

Ivashkov just shrugged and I knew he hadn't really been listening on the bonfire last year.

Bonfire night was a yearly tradition that Alberta Petrov brought to the prison. It sounds kind of lame but it's a cool night. The guards are stationed far away and no one can hear what we're talking about. We share stories of epic shut downs and emptying banks and blowing stuff in the air. A very manly night if you say so and I don't even know how tonight will end...

On the other side I am curious to hear how Rose have done a few things in her previous criminal record. I'm not sure; she'll share if I ask. That bitch is crazy.

I might just be the source of that craziness but she's still crazy.

"Let's go!" I said walking outside towards the far side of the yard where the fire was already lit.

Most of the men were already there and it was a very special mix of men. But tonight was one of the few nights during the year most of us got along.

There were two elders among us and those were the guys that had always and will always have respect around here. Then most of us were around their thirties, forties and fifties.

Old Rip Van was the older of the two, had already spent fifty years here and he was far from done. Jack Daniel's wasn't far behind but Old Rip had the name and all.

Jim was the only man in his fifties and mostly kept to himself, but on nights like this he would always share a story or two. Those were some of the better ones. Jim also was the one who seemed to get along with Rose well. I don't really know what to think of that yet.

Stopping behind Old Rip and Jack, both of them noticed my existence. Jack smiled moving over so I could sit between them. I raised a brow when a pack of cigarettes was passed towards me. I met Old Rip's gaze and he gave me half a grin. "It's has it's perks being with me son"

I shook my head smiling grabbing one and placing it between my lips. I could almost feel the nicotine running through my body and I hadn't even lightened it up yet.

Taking a long drag, feeling the smoke fill my lungs. I exhaled, "Whoa, that's good!"

Jack grinned, "Yup, there's nothing like a drag after a few months abstinence"

"Amen" Old Rip said handing one to Ivashkov who looked more excited than he's been for months. I smoked some in my days but nobody was such a chain smoker like Ivashkov. I chuckled seeing his face as he took a long drag. I shook my head looking down on my feet, resting my elbows on my knees.

There was light chatter filled the air as we still waited for some to arrive. I was on my second cigarette, listening to old Rip when I heard Jack say, "And she arrives"

My gaze flicked up and Rose was taking a seat right across from me. The flames were just so high to frame her face. In that light there was no doubt her features were flawless. Beautiful even, but I would never tell her that in person.

Her annoying grin was on her lips as she smiled towards Jack and Jim, "Am I late?"

"A queen is never late" Jim joked.

"Everyone else is simply early, right?" Rose grinned meeting his gaze.

Jim shook his head chuckling lighting up another cigarette. "Just right"

Ozera told Rose something and her eyes moved to his. I looked around the fire and my eyes landed on Old Rip whose gaze was studying Rose. I think she felt his gaze because when I looked her way again they were looking at one another.

The chatter around the fire quieted down and a sort of tension started building up.

Thankfully Rose didn't start with her comments, she was actually quiet waiting for Rip to talk. I think all of us waited for him to speak.

"I can't seem to figure something out" His words where slow, thoughtful.

"And what is that?" Rose asked, not shy at all.

Rip studied her, "I met Abe Mazur in his earlier days"

"You must have been one of the few that did that and survived" Rose said not afraid to cut him off. "For not being on his team that is"

"I was, we use to be friends"

Her eyes narrowed, "Really?"

He nodded taking a drag on his cigarette. "I was quite surprised when you showed up when I was expecting Abe himself"

The end of Rose mouth tipped up slightly, "I think I surprised the whole prison guard"

"That you did" Jack chuckled elbowing Jim who smiled.

"But that's not all you wondered" Rose said suddenly breaking the laugher. A small smile crept onto Rip's lips. "You're right"

Rose face was serious, "You want to know who I really am"

Rip nodded.

"How we're related? I'm guessing."

Rip nodded again, "Correct"

All of us were curious who she really was. Ever since the guards decided to call her Hathaway, I didn't think she had any related bands with Mazur but by the look on Rip maybe I was wrong.

There was a longer break. The light of the flames were dancing on Rose's cheeks. It almost made her glow. Her eyes had been starring into the flames for a while when they suddenly met mine.

"I'm his daughter"

**R POV**

Nobody outside my team of people ever knew that Abe Mazur – my father – had any family. Rumors said they were all killed in a raid. Threatened to death or kidnapped. Some even said he killed them himself.

So when the words left my tongue the surprise was unnoticeable. People inhaled loudly, murmur spread and all eyes were on me. I've always liked attention. I guess, it was time for some part of the world to know who the real Mazur was.

"I didn't know Abe had a wife?" The old man Rip said across from me. My eyes had met Belikov's when I said it. I don't know why but it just happened. Confusion swirled in his eyes. That and I think curiosity. I bet he was just as excited as everyone else to know who Mazur really was.

I met Rip's eyes, "He didn't"

His brows rose in surprise before I continued. "She- My mother died in childbirth, but I was told she was one of the finest women Ireland ever let go of"

"Was your mother Janine Hathaway?" Jim's voice surprised me. I met his gaze and nodded. Apparently she'd made a name of herself. I guess that gene ran in the family.

"So Abe raised you all on his own?" Jack asked. I smiled at my childhood memories and nodded, "He did, imagine him coming home from work and me excited to clean his bloody guns"

Some laughter spread around the fire. I smiled I knew I had one special childhood. But in a twisted way I liked it.

My eyes travelled around the ring of people. Most seemed amused but as my eyes landed on Dimitri's, there was something different. His gaze met mine and I knew that he would ask what was on his mind.

"How come you became Mazur?"

My small smile disappeared and my gaze looked into the flames, "He died" I shrugged.

"How?" I don't know who asked, but I heard the question.

"I was thirteen and in my most rebellious stage ever. If there was one thing I was forbidden to do, it was follow my father when he was going on one of his trips"

"But you did anyway?" Jim's voices asked and I nodded.

"What's more exciting than breaking the rules?" I asked meeting Dimitri' gaze. I couldn't read him now. It's like he shut off and only listened.

"I followed, there was a big deal being played off and I got in the middle of it. I knew how to fight, my dad taught me everything he knew, but it wasn't quite enough by then. They threatened to rape me in front of my own father only to get more money out of him" My eyes where fixed on the dancing flames.

"What happened?"

I smiled, "Nobody threatens a Mazur and gets away with it. So he went fucking crazy and shot almost everyone in the room with his revolver"

"But a revolver only contains about 12 shots?" Dimitri's voice said to my surprised. My smile grew and I shrugged, "What can I say, He's Abe Mazur"

Rip chuckled, "Damn right he was, but what happened next"

"He missed one and that was the death of him"

"I can't believe one bullet took down Mazur himself" Jim said stunned. My eyes met his and I shook my head. "It wasn't just one bullet, it was a whole magazine in a 7.62 mm M60 Machine gun"

The whole place was quiet now, only the cracking of the fire that made any noise. I continued,

"As he fell to the floor something happened. New guards came in and I don't even remember how many they were, but suddenly they were all dead and I had blood on my hands, shirt and jeans"

"You killed them all?"

"He taught me early to always think quick and move even quicker. I think that's what saved me" I said meeting Old Rip's gaze. He nodded slowly, eyes on the flames. "So you just took over?"

"Yes" I paused, "I wanted the family name he carried for the first twenty to thirty years to live on. So during the last eleven years it's been all me" I said slowly.

"You've done some interesting things in your short period of life," Jack said giving me a small smile. I smiled back, "I have, and I've executed them flawlessly"

"You truly are one of a kind!" Jim said studying me. I looked into the flames again. That what dad use to say. He used to be one of a kind, but now I had to be that.

I am one of a kind. I'm Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur.

I'm lethal, quick and I have awesome hair. It can't get more one of a kind than that!

* * *

**Sooooo, what do you think knowing a little more about Rose? Any surprise of what happened to her? **

**Good/bad? Feel free to tell me :)**

**Lot's Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update... I'm a bit busy but I'm doing my best. Thank you for being amazing and giving me awesome reviews and just being honest!**

* * *

**D POV**

How did I end up here? I asked myself as I walked into Rose's cell. It all started with me being a pussy in my cell trying to figure out if I should go or not...

Should I go? I probably shouldn't... But I want to. Though, I don't think I should want to talk to her nor should I?

Oh fuck, I can't believe I'm discussing this with myself. Just go! Grow some balls and just fucking go!

...So I went, I am now standing in her doorway leaning against the wall in a relaxed pose.

Her head turned my way as I crossed my arms on my chest. A small smirk reached her lips, "Belikov, what brings you by?"

I shrugged a bit. Because really, I had no fucking clue what I was doing here but I wouldn't let her know that. I have to come up with something fast!

"I was surprised with you sharing your story last night"

"Surprised I did it or what I said"

I shrugged again, "Both"

The smirk disappeared and a genuine smile came on, "Nobody ever knew I was his daughter so I would be surprised if you _weren't_ surprised"

I smiled; "True" I took a few steps closer. "You started really young" I said getting more serious. For some reason I wanted to know more about her and not when all the other prisoners were listening. My ears only

Gosh I sound like such a pussy.

"Yeah" she said looking down onto her hands, "I didn't have much of a choice"

"I'll admit that even though I didn't know who you were before, I was pretty impressed with some of the things you've accomplished"

"Only some of them?" Her smile grew in a teasing way, but this sort of smile didn't bother me nor annoy me.

"Most of them" I said, shaking my head still smiling.

"You're not all that bad either. Although I am still aiming to beat your most killed record, I'm not planning on remaining on second place"

I raised my brows, "So what, you're just going to shoot some people to beat me?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I'm not that stupid. I only kill the ones who deserves it and have done wrong" She said easily,

"So, all the innocent people who have died during your raids were worth it?" I said a bit too harsh.

Her brows grew together, "It's not like you're a better person than I am, and you've killed even more people than I have"

"Don't turn this around on me now, we're talking about you"

"What?" She got up after been sitting on her bed. "We're talking about both of us and suddenly you start visualizing me as the only bad guy in here when I'm really not!"

"Do you always have to flip out when we talk to one another?" I asked totally turned off by her little freak out. "I mean, one would think you'd be more grown up when you've been in this business for a while but, I guess I've been wrong."

"I've done more things and killed more people than you had in my age and you call me immature? I have a fucking brain. I've avoided both FBI and the CIA for eleven years. I think I have more of a brain than you do"

"This has nothing to do with brains!" I said looking at her like she was ridiculous, because right now, she kind of was.

"Are you kidding me? You come to my cell acting all nice and we have a normal convo and all of a sudden you turn it around just to piss me off? This is all about brains, because you clearly have none!" She said waving her hands around as she spoke.

I growled. Getting tired of her already, "I don't even know why I came here" I said turning around to leave.

I heard her huff right before I left the cell, "Me neither, asshole"

Why does it always end up like this? I groaned, women were not meant to be in here! They only irritate the shit out of you. I'll have gray hair before I turn fucking forty!

**R POV**

My muscles were aching as I finished the last rep lifting weights. I put them down exhaling a silent "Fuck" as I stretched. Maybe, I took things a bit too heavy this time. It's not that I was starting to be to bulk or anything; I just wanted to stay strong.

I did my usual 50 sit ups hanging up side down, it hurt like a bitch but it kept my stomach flat and rock hard. I don't have a washboard, you can't really see the six-pack that was hiding beneath my skin but I liked it that way.

I jumped down landing on my feet thinking about doing some squats, just to keep my ass tight, when my eyes landed on Belikov across the outdoor gym. He was slowly pulling himself up and down the pull up bar. Seeing his back muscles flex were like watching porn when you where really turned up, heaven in other words. I turned my head slightly to the side as I continued to study him as he did twenty more pull-ups.

That man was a muscle mountain, no doubt about that. Yet he looked so graceful. Don't ask me how, all I know is I've dreamed how good it would be to have him be that graceful on top of me. Even though he could be a complete asshole and I wanted to shoot his brains out most of the time, a girl could dream!

Not even really thinking about it I was making my over, arms crossed over my chest as I stopped in my signature post. Most of the weight on my right leg, hip out and relaxed face.

He stopped moving just as he'd pulled himself up as if knowing I was there. I licked my lips looking at his tense body for a few seconds before speaking, "Don't wear yourself out"

He jumped down crouching gracefully before straightening up and turning around. His eyes were slightly narrowed and lips a bit tense. His brows rose, "You're commenting my work out techniques now?"

A small smile tugged at my lips, "What makes you think that?"

He shrugged crossing his arms over his broad chest, "Then, what gives?"

I opened my mouth to say something but he got ahead of me, "And I knew you were checking me out as I did my pull ups. I bet you even drooled as well?"

My lips parted but I closed my mouth as I held back a smile, "Maybe it's just your wishful thinking that I was looking at you?"

His smile grew, "But I know you were looking"

I huffed turning around starting to walk away so he couldn't see the smile that I couldn't hold back any longer. Even though I could find him incredibly annoying most of the time, there was something about him that made me smile as well. Like right now, I couldn't hold the smile back and it didn't really bother me right now. He chuckled and I could hear him walking up behind me.

"So, now I know you think I'm incredibly hot when I work out. Why not tell me more things you like about me?"

"Somebody's got a pretty huge ego..." I said looking side ways at him as he was grinning towards me.

"Are we actually talking about my ego or my cock?" He asked giving me a wink. I don't know where this Dimitri Belikov came from but I laughed out right when those words left his mouth.

"Definitely, your big annoying ego"

He took a few steps ahead of me and started walking backwards so he could see my face, "Even though you try to act cool I know that you're thinking about my big cock right about now."

I tried to hold back a laugh and brush it off when I huffed "Yeah, right." but he was right. He planted that thought in my mind though... sneaky bastard!

My smile cracked through and he looked pretty confident.

We stopped by the weights and I grabbed my usual ones ready to start my reps when I noticed Dimitri's eyes on me. "What?" I asked still holding my weights.

"Those are pretty heavy for a..."

I raised my brow daring him to finish that sentence.

"For a what?" I asked.

He smiled, "For a woman your size"

I pursed my lips hoping he would continue and not piss me off again. His smile grew, "And I don't mean it in a rude way, just you're much stronger than I thought you'd be"

I licked my lips and started my reps "I take that as a compliment"

He just smiled and started with his own reps.

We continue in silence when more men entered the gym. I feel eyes resting on me. Usually I don't mind it at all, but right now it doesn't feel that good.

I look over my shoulder seeing some of the rougher prisoners smile at me, more in a mocking way. I pursed my lips as I heard heavy steps come closer from behind.

"Don't strain yourself, Hathaway."

I think Chopper was his nickname. I rolled my eyes, "Jealous cause I can handle heavier weights than you can Mr.?"

"You can call me, Chopper"

I strangled a laugh. His brows grew together, "Aren't we a little cocky?"

"At least, one of us is. I wouldn't be with a nick name like yours"

He took a step forward but I stood my ground. His face turned grim, I raised my brow. "Am I supposed to be threatened by you?"

"Girls like you shouldn't be in here"

"There aren't any girls in here except for you so back off before I do something you'll regret!"

All the men around us started laughing and Chopper laughing the loudest from them. But it wasn't until I heard Dimitri laugh as well when my blood started to boil.

"What are you laughing at?" My question was directed towards Dimitri. Chopper stopped giving Dimitri a look, "Don't tell me you're soft for her Belikov?" He raised a brow as Dimitri stopped laughing. "Hope you haven't turned into a pussy just to get some" Chopper smirked and Dimitri's face turned hard.

"I wouldn't turn soft for any girl and much less for you, you dick. All girls are good for is fucking and cooking"

"Come again?" I huffed.

He rolled his eyes, "You heard me"

I glared at Belikov before taking my anger out of him in the ultimate way. Before anyone could see it coming, I dropped one of the weights straight onto his foot.

He cursed loudly in Russian and as "Chopper" looked stunned at Belikov I dropped the other one on his foot as well. He screamed out loudly and I spun around leaving before huffing, "Sexist bastards!"

**D POV**

"I try to be nice but everything I say. She twists it in her own way and hears something completely different. Woman are fucking impossible"

"So, telling her she's only good for fucking and cooking is being nice?" Ivashkov chuckled from his bunk as I was pacing back and forth in our cell.

"Don't fucking turn this around on me like she does" I frown at him. He laughs sitting up, "You can be kind of a dick towards her"

"She's a big girl. Shouldn't she be able to handle it?" I asked him.

"She normally does, only you always seem to push her buttons" Christian smirked as he entered our cell. I rolled my eyes, "No matter what I do I push her buttons"

"I bet he'd like to push those buttons in another way if he could" Ivashkov grinned as Christian sat down next to him. Christian laughed, "I bet he'd love that"

"Shut the fuck up, both of you" I snapped.

As I met their gaze, both of them had their brows rose and frowned, "What?"

Christian smirked, "I bet you've already thought about hitting all those buttons"

"Oh I bet he'd like to-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll fucking kill you Adrian" I growled and they both snickered getting up.

"Let's leave Belikov alone with himself and his thoughts" Christian chuckled.

"Yeah, have fun" Adrian grinned patting my shoulder. I groaned as they left.

Now, not only I had to worry about pissing Rose off. I had to fucking keep Christian and Adrian off my back. Bloody hell I hate life sometimes...

* * *

**What do you think will be up next? What is waiting for R n D? Any suggestions?**

** Lot's of LOVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOry for the late update, but I keep forgetting what day it is and all of a sudden it's late update, sorry! BUt here it is!**

**R POV**

Lying in my bed every night I've made a habit of listening in on the night guards, since they know juicy gossip. I know how to be heard around here, but this was my newfound way to get to know all the juicy stuff.

Tonight was very interesting and I found out something, I definitely will look more into. I've recently found out that every other month some prisoners, who have been on good behavior, get a certain privileged.

Pleasurable privilege that is, or in Belikov's words, a good monthly fuck.

I rolled my eyes, Belikov. What a waste of space. Sure he might have done some impressive things in life, but nothing as epic as I have!

But back on subject, I was wondering if I could get in on that little privilege. I mean men aren't the only ones with needs in this world. I sure have needs and I haven't slept with anyone since I had my little thing with the prince of France, and that was weeks ago!

I'll get in touch with Petrov in the morning...

* * *

I waited patiently outside Alberta Petrov's door with five guards accompanying me. I smiled at the thought that I still needed this much guarding after I've been here for a few weeks. Still, it's kind of funny that they still have such respect for me. I am pretty fierce after all.

The door opened and to my jolly surprise there was no other man than Stan Alto. The joy himself...

"Stan, what a surprise" I winked passing him without his orders. Petrov was sitting by her desk looking slightly amused but she didn't let it blow her hard ass cover. The woman's got swag!

She leaned back in her seat, "Hathaway, what gives me the pleasure?"

"I have something I'd like to ask you about and also discuss." I said standing behind the chair in front of her desk.

Stan huffed "You're not famous for discussing, more snapping and-"

"What are you even doing here Stan?" I asked cutting him off. He shot me a glare and I could hear Alberta clearing her throat, "Now, now no fighting in here. Stan you may stay but please let me and Rose have our conversation without too much interruption."

He huffed and sat down along side the wall still shooting me glares as I shot him a grin. He rolled his eyes.

My attention returned to Alberta, whose brows rose wondering what I was doing here.

I cleared my throat "It has recently have come to my understanding that monthly sexual pleasures are handed out to prisoners on good behavior"

Stan rose from his chair quickly, "What in god's name?" He roared his face completely red. Alberta strangled a laugh as she straightened up.

I rolled my eyes, "Gee Stan, you act like you don't know women have sex, but we're actually a part of the act as well!" I said giving him a look.

His face turned red and he was about to say something when Alberta spoke, "So you're interested in the... pleasurable benefits some prisoners take part off?"

"Exactly" I smiled, "I am a woman and I also have needs"

Alberta's smile grew as Stan looked like he was going to blow over, mumbling something like "Dear god"

"Did you have anyone in particular in mind?" Alberta raised a brow my way and I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the smile off my lips.

"I think I can find someone good enough"

Stan huffed again but I ignored him.

"So, how often will I get the benefit?"

Stan interrupted now, "Hey now, nobody has given you that benefit yet and-"

"It's every other month" Alberta cut him off. "And it is true that we haven't given you the benefit yet. Do understand though Ms. Hathaway that this little privilege can be taken away as easily it's been given"

"You mean if I miss behave I won't get rubbed the right way?" I teased wiggling my brows. Stan groaned burying his face in his hands.

"I've been on good behavior lately though, you've got to admit that" I said giving her my best smile.

"You have, although your small encounters with Belikov hasn't gone unnoticed"

I rolled my eyes, "Only small everyday battles, if that's going to punish my sexual needs it might as well go out on him as well"

Alberta's gaze met Alto's. "She does have a point"'

"Alberta you can't be serious-"

"I thought we said no special treatments?" She raised a brow daring him to answer the right thing.

"I've said that but-"

"And shouldn't Hathaway and Belikov be treated the exact same way?"

That had shut him up and it took everything in me to hold back laughter as he left the room without having anymore said. The door closed and I chuckled, "That put him off"

She smiled, "You do have a point though, he just doesn't like you being right"

"Neither does Belikov" I said rolling my eyes, "So, am I in?"

"You're in, I'll let you know when it'll happen and how things will be done"

I smiled to my success, "Thanks" I turned ready to leave when Alberta called out my name. "Yes?" I didn't turn around but stopped by the door.

"Try not to give Alto a heart attack, he might be a pain in your rear but he's good man"

I grinned looking over my shoulder and winked "I'll do my very best!"

**D POV**

"I heard you made quite the scene in Petrov's office this morning"

Rose's head snapped up as soon as I spoke. A small smirk painted her lips, "I didn't know you were spying on me?"

I held back a smile, "I don't, but you seem to like the idea"

She shook her head as the smile stayed on, "What do you want Belikov?"

"What makes you believe I want anything from you?" I asked feeling slightly confused.

"You always do, either it's to make me angry and piss me off, or you try to be all nice and sucking up then do a one eighty on me. So what do you want now, pissed off or sucking up?"

"I've never been sucking up to you in my whole life and I never will either" I huffed.

"Then what is it?" She asked looking amused by our conversation.

"Why would you talk to Alberta and Stan about the monthly fuck?"

She shrugged, "So, I wanna have sex, what's it to you?" She asked frowning slightly

"It's nothing to me," I said a little too quickly, "You shouldn't just paint yourself that way" I said giving her a certain look.

She frowned and huffed, "Paint myself in what way? So I want to have sex? Everybody does, why would it even bother you that I want to?"

"It doesn't bother me it-"

"Oh yes" She grinned, "It does bother you"

Before I even could answer she continued, "Why?"

I took a few deep breaths looking away, "Why what?" I asked through clenched teeth.

I could hear the small smile in her voice, "Why does it bother you that I want to have sex with a random guy, Dimitri?"

My head turned her way, "What, you're just going to have sex with some random stranger? Just like that?" My voices sounded harsher than intended. Why does she do this to me? Why can't I control myself, damn it!

Her smile grew, "Dimitri? I'm waiting"

"People will look at you like a fucking whore-"

"See you're doing it right now. Don't ask a question if you don't want the answer you bloody idiot!" She snapped standing up. She went from teasing smile to angry in a microsecond. Only women can do that...

"Maybe I want to know the answer but you're not giving me the right one!" I snapped back.

"And what if your right answer isn't mine?"

"Then you're- ...wrong" I said not really knowing what to say at the moment. Fuck, I groaned, I hate arguing with this woman!

She sighed dropping her shoulders, "Yes or no, does it bother you that I want to have sex with guy?"

"You can't just put it like that. You have to give an example-"

"Yes or no?" She cuts me off and I groaned burying my face in my hands. I hate what she's doing to me right now.

"Yes or no what?" Adrian's amused voice cut us off and both our heads snapped his way. Christian was right behind him and I gaze them both with a look of death as a growl built up in the back of my throat. Why the fucks were they here, now?

Rose smiled their way crossing her arms over her chest, "Dimitri was just going to answer if it bothered him if I had sex with a random guy"

Christian chuckled walking over to Rose leaning against the wall, "Why would you even be talking about that?"

"I might have talked about it with Alberta so I could get some pressure relief, Dimitri didn't like that though" Both their eyes landed on me, so did Adrian's.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't say it bothered me, I just said people might get the wrong idea about you sleeping around with all those random guys"

Her eyes narrowed, "I won't sleep with all those guys and if I'm a whore for having sex once in prison you're even more of a man whore since you've been here longer than I have"

"Touché" Christian chuckled.

"Shut your pie hole before I cut your balls off" I growled towards him and he held his hands up in his defense taking a step back.

"So, who are you going to sleep with then? It's not like you have any volunteers?" I snapped giving Rose a smart look.

"I'd do it" Adrian shrugged looking pretty amused. I turned towards him with an unbelievable look, "Do you want to die? Really? Cause I can kill you right-"

"Oh! Shut the fuck up, Dimitri" Rose said rolling her eyes, "Chris, Adrian, leave. I need to talk to him alone"

"But-" Adrian started but Rose gave him a look and he stopped. They both left rather quickly and we were alone again.

I stood there in the middle of the room not really knowing what to do now. What do say I rubbed my hands across my face, why is this so fucking hard?

Rose was standing across from me, studying me in silence before saying "Seriously Dimitri, what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem" I said giving her a look, "There isn't a problem"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Then why do you care so much?"

"I-"

"And don't say you don't care, cause you obviously do"

I sighed looking away again. "Damn it" I cursed lowly before turning towards her, "So I don't want you to sleep with some random guy, why does that have to be so wrong?"

She was now sitting down on her bed pursing her lips while studying me. She looked deep in thought, like she was really thinking about something. I wondered what was going through her head right now...

Hell I didn't even know what went through my own head.

She looked the other way shaking her head, "You're impossible Belikov, fucking impossible"

I just turned around and left.

**R POV**

My head was spinning. I lied down onto the bed closing my eyes exhaling deeply. What the fuck is wrong with that guy? Like seriously? One moment he's like all sexist and the next all he wants to do is screw me over, then its Mr. Nice guy who's funny and charming. In a matter of seconds, he turns into a fuck head again and starts accusing me of being wrong about things. And now I can't have sex with whoever I want?

I mean what the fuck is wrong with him?

* * *

**LOL... sexual tension much? You like? **

**Let me know, **

**Lot's of LOVE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Some sexual tension is building up, how well will Dimitri Belikov handle his stuff with Rose in a small towel? ;) **

**Also Thanks to ****Little-Angry-Kitten for being so helpful with your dirty mind. **

**Some Nastier and harsher language will appear in this chapter... Dirty talk in other words. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

**R POV**

As Dimitri stepped into my cell again the day after I just groaned at the sight of him. He didn't say a word before I started speaking, "Really Dimitri? You're back? Here to tell me what I can and can't do? Or rather, WHO I can and can't do" I said shooting him a look.

"I haven't said anything really" He said quietly.

"Well I know you're going to. SO I might as well get you going. I'm going to let some random strangers fuck my brains out, would you like that? I bet we could tape it" I said shrugging and I knew that hit his button. Not did I expect him to blow over that much at once though...

"God you're so frustrating! And annoying. Stupid and you just live in this world to push my fucking buttons. Why do you even want to get in on it? Is it just to tick me off?"

"Why would I want to tick you off?" I asked like I didn't care, "You're nothing to me. I fuck who ever I want to fuck, I practically a man, got any suggestions how he can take me to get more out of it? You seem like a man who knows his positions"

"Seriously, Fucked. Up! I can't believe you just asked that? And why sleep some fucking stranger. It's just fucked up. You're fucked up!"

Then it just dawned to me. Like a light switched on.

He wanted me. He wanted to be the one to take me during that time and he wanted me badly!

A huge smirk painted my lips as I crossed my arms over my chest. He looked slightly anxious as my grin grew, "What is it?"

"Dimitri, could it be that you want to be the one to ravish me during the monthly fuck time?" I asked not feeling shamed at all.

His eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped. I chuckled into my hand at his reaction. "I take that as a yes"

His second reaction was huffing and turning his back towards me, beginning to walk away but suddenly turning around walking back to me. He held up his finger towards me as if to be threatening while speaking, "Maybe it's you who wants to fuck with me? Ravish me in your own time? Hell what do I know I bet you dream about me and think of me when you touch yourself" He was rambling and talking very quickly. I almost expected him to start speaking Russian any moment now, but he suddenly came to a stop.

"Why are you still smiling? I'm standing here telling you exactly what I know you're thinking and you're not even mad?"

The grin felt permanent on my lips and that only brought worry onto Dimitri's face.

"What?" He asked, his voice laced with both annoyance and anxiousness.

"You still haven't denied wanting to fuck me and right now it doesn't matter what you say because now I have something I can forever hold against you" I slowly took steps towards him as he stood still, looking stunned. "Or" I said stopping just inches away from him holding his gaze, "Should I say _rub_ up against _me_?"

Feeling as powerful as I was I let one finger oh so lightly brush across the bulge that was now growing underneath his orange overall. He hissed looking the other way as stepping back. The smile was still on as I liked my lips, "I hope I didn't tease you to much Dimitri? I wouldn't want you to suffer because of me" I winked crossing my arms over my chest.

He growled and left the room quicker than I thought was possible. I chuckled to myself, finally I had the upper hand and Dimitri Belikov would regret the day he started Pissing. Me. Off.

**D POV**

Sitting in the dressing room outside the showers was pretty good. Not wearing in that damn overall that I grew tired off during the first year. Just sitting in a towel talking to the guys and being as manly as I could be when not working out.

I was talking to Christian about something when I saw Adrian walk out from the showers. We continued talking as I heard the exit door opened and someone was standing there.

"Hot Damn!" I heard Adrian exclaim freezing in his steps. Catcalls ran through the room and I looked his way, seeing Christian looking completely stunned as his jaw dropped. I followed where his gaze was planted and I tried really hard not to.

"Am I to early?"

My eyes met a pair of smooth bronze legs that almost screamed Fuck me! Barely covering her curvaceous and voluptuous body was probably the smallest towel this prison owned. It wasn't even a towel, it was more like a small wash cloth. No matter what it was it hugged her body in an almost illegal way. Her legs looked long for her height and my eyes then stopped on her extremely well equipped chest. Holy shit, I'm not kidding the things I'd do to hold lick and tease those. I swallowed hard while licking my lips.

The innocence in her voice my dick twitch underneath my towel. I covered it up with my arm as shock washed over my face.

My eyes traveled up and down her body once again. Her hair was up in a messy hair do as some locks fell sexily around her make up free face. The way her lips pouted I just wanted to run my tongue along them. Hell I wanted those lips around my cock and I knew it would be fucking amazing. Mind blowing!

She pulled the towel a little tighter around her body, which only made the towel slide a little higher up her thigh.

"What the fuck" I breathed under my breath.

She walked slowly but with so much confidence I just wanted to fuck her senseless right on the tile floor. The thought off someone seeing or the cameras in the dressing room only turned me on even more.

Walking past me she suddenly dropped her shower bag and before I even saw it coming she was bending over and I got a front seat view of her ass. The things I wanted to do to her right at that moment. She straightened up quickly giving up a very girly "Oh" pretending as if that just didn't happen on purpose. Purpose or not, I was having a real hard time at the moment... Literarily.

"Enjoying the view Belikov?" Adrian grinned. His comment was like a slap in the face and I realized how loud it had gotten in there. Murmurs, catcalls and whistles filled the air as Rose had just runway walked down the isle pass half of the male prisoners.

I looked around seeing greedy glazes going her way and wanted to punch all their faces in for even trying.

I stood up ready to change and get the fuck out before something could happen, because I knew Rose was teasing the shit out of me. What didn't follow me was my towel. It dropped flat onto the floor. I could see Rose eyes go wide and some whistles and laughter filled the room.

At first I panicked in my head for a microsecond, but I covered it up with my confidence. I crossed my arms over my naked chest giving Rose and intimidating look. Raising my brows her way she looked slightly stunned for a few seconds and her gaze was straight onto my fully erected cock.

"Who's enjoying the view now?" I asked in a low voice. Her eyes met mine and a smile came onto her lips. She licked her lips slowly before opening her mouth ready to speak.

"I-" She stopped looking over my shoulder and I also looked. The whole room was staring. I rolled my eyes, "Move along" I said giving the whole room a stern look. They just stood there. I growled, "Move it!" And suddenly it felt like all of them were gone.

Turning back to Rose surprised how close she was now; my dick was almost touching her towel. Was it weird I thought that was hot?

My eyes fell onto her hands as they tugged the towel tighter around her, her fingers slowly tracing over her boobs.

"See something you like?"

My eyes grew darker with want as I met hers. She was biting her lower lip and if I could get more turned on I would right now.

"You see..." She said tracing a finger down my chest and along my stomach, "You have to leave"

A frown washed over my face as she said that. She smile seductively as she continued,

"You're shower time is up and I don't think you could stay with the guards coming along any moment now. But..." Her finger slowly traced along my shaft and I closed my eyes trying to control myself. She stayed quite until my eyes opened and met hers again,

"But if you could stay you could see what can get wet underneath my towel" She said trying to look innocent as a growl built up in the back of my throat. She licked her lips again leaning in as she whispered "Only something's already wet down there"

I was completely stunned. Turned on out of my fucking mind, and stunned. Speechless. I bet if she continued talking like that I could almost come with out her barely touching me.

My mind was spinning and I barely knew where to look. It felt like I continued like that for a while, my mind racing. I was high on the things she'd put into my mind and I was ready to explode. Slowly as I came back down to earth Rose had left, and I stood here stunned for several minutes, still naked...

"C'mon Belikov" Adrian suddenly slapped my ass with his towel bringing me back quickly.

"Hurry up" He winked.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist again before raising my fist his way, "Back the fuck off before tell all the prisoners around here you're gay and checking them all out in the showers! OR stuff my towel down your throat which I've been drying my Russian ass with!"

"Whoa, whoa" Adrian chuckled, "No need to get into details"

I rolled my eyes and grumbled curses under my breath. I'll kill people if she's going to keep acts like this up. Hell I'll be a dead man myself from not getting enough sexual relief. Damn, I bet I'll even have a permanent hard on for the rest of the week!

Kill me. Kill me now.

**R POV**

I can't even put into words how much I enjoy watching Dimitri squirm and stare at me as I entered and moved around in the showers. I bet he even is still thinking about it.

I was taken aback when he dropped the towel, and damn was he huge! I mean, I feel regular size dicks just fine but his, his could throw me off the edge just by looking at it! My breath even got uneven just thinking about that big juicy cock of his.

I shuddered at the thought and licked my lips. Now I am definitely going to use that against him.

That's why the next act in my teasing scheme was to rub up against that fine piece of wood I'd love to get a better look at. I don't know how yet but I was getting there.

Last nights little thing in the showers really threw him over and I know that I already was on top of my game. Now I just needed that right next moment...

Two days later while walking into the gym I found that exact moment. The main ideas behind my teasing scheme was that is was suppose to happen in public to make things even harder for him. Literally.

So walking into the gym my eyes landed on Dimitri sitting by the weights doing bicep reps, right behind him were my usual weights. It was like the world was finally in my favor, thank god for that!

A plan quickly formed in my head and my aim was to make things annoyingly slow and hard for him. He would get annoyed with me at the same time he'd get really turned on and frustrated by my behavior.

There weren't many guys in there, but enough to notice us when my plan was set. I put a smile on my lips as I walked over to where he was sitting. He didn't notice me at first, but as I got closer he noticed me in the corner of his eye. He – like I hoped he would – continued to lift his weights, trying to ignore me. Which only made things more to my advantage.

I stepped over a set of weights Jim Beam – one of the few friends I've made in here. Not that happy he would see this but still, he had a good sense of humor so I think he'll laugh it off. It would've been worse if the other elders had seen. They're a little bit more uptight than Jim is.

I gave him an innocent smile as he gave me a suspicious look as I walked over to Dimitri. A hint of a smile tugged at his lips as he shook his head as I winked at him. He would definitely talk to me about this later...

Getting my focus back on track my eyes set on Belikov's as his eyes met mine. I smiled stopping right in front of him. I was wearing my overall since they wouldn't let me wear anything else. Usually I would wear a tank underneath but right now I wasn't, not even a bra. I had also pulled down the zipper a bit to get a better view, nothing too risqué but good enough.

"I'm just gona..." I said trailing off as I suddenly began to straddle his lap reaching for my weights behind him. I could see his eyes grow wide as I did and his eyes quickly landed on my cleavage visible since the zipper was down. He froze in the middle of his rep holding his breath before exhaling heavily.

I smiled innocently, "Don't stop, I'm almost done"

"What. Are you doing?" He asked through clenched teeth. I smiled knowing this was totally going to his head. Another bright idea came into my head and I "lost" my footing and stumbled a little which lead to my boobs being pushed right into his face.

"Oops" I snickered leaning back a little, while doing that I arched my back which made me grind my core against his now swelling cock. "I slipped" I said in a low seductive voice.

As I felt his cock swelling beneath me I could see anger grow in his eyes, anger and extreme lust.

"Get. Off"

I held back a chuckle as I noticed how mad he was. "Huh?" I pretended like I hadn't heard him.

"You heard me" He said lowly, "Get off before I-"

"I'm just gona" I said stretching behind him again which only made me rub against him even more since he'd tensed up now. "If you could just lean back a little you'd make it a lot easier for me to-"

"I'm not kidding, get off before I "

He was starting to argue and talk quick and low so nobody else could hear. I rolled my eyes since he wouldn't give in easily.

My hand ran down between us and I cupped his large package and gave it a light squeeze, which shut him up. I grinned, "You like that?"

He growled and I could see it in his eyes that I was really getting to him. I licked my lips, which immediately made his eyes go to my lips. "Just imagine what my lips would feel like around your co-"

Before I could finish he'd dropped the weights, lifted me up and flipped us both around so I was now lying down on the bench with him on top of me.

I looked around quickly before meeting his gaze, "That was quick"

"Don't talk, or I'll fuck-"

"Me?" I asked giving him a small smile. He looked so frustrated he was about to go over the edge.

Excellent.

"Don't start talking that way, I-"

"Why not?" I asked my voice sounding sad and needy, "Don't you want me?" I started to gently rub my leg along his. "I know a few things you could do to make me so," I slid my leg higher, "So very soaking _wet_!" I moaned the last word as I pressed my knee between his legs. Not in a mean way. Only to add pressure and tease He groaned closing his eyes as my smile grew, "Right there"

Dimitri leaned into me as he started to speak, "You're lucky we're in public or else I would fuck you-"

"Belikov get off Hathaway right now or I'll chop your balls off and send then to your mama!" Stan Alto's annoying voice broke him off so I couldn't hear the sweet joy of what he was about to do to me. This only made me dislike Alto even more he's a fucking cock blocker!

Dimitri got off me in a swift movement as Stan reached us. I rolled my eyes and sat up running a hand through my hair to straighten it out a little.

"May I ask what exactly the two of you where doing?"

"We were-"

"Stretching" I filled in giving Stan a big angelic smile. Dimitri face palmed, as Alto shot me daggers. "I didn't know it was illegal for one prisoner to help another prisoner stretch? I mean I don't want to get an ache you know" I said trying to act normal as I got up.

Alto looked furious by each word that left my mouth, "What the fuck where you stretching like that? Your uterus?"

I rolled my eyes, "We both know you can't stretch that, only babies can do that. I was just showing Belikov I bendy I could be" I winked towards them both.

Dimitri groaned since he thought I didn't help at all. I was already on Stan's bad side, why not make shit even worse while I was already here?

"Inside Hathaway now!"

I shrugged, "Tell me if you want to help me again Dimitri" I said giving him a special wink. He rolled his eyes as Stan shot him another death glare before following me inside.

I smiled to myself, that went well.

* * *

**So? good enough? ;) **

**Let me know!**

**Lot's of Love**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just wanted to say that you guys are the best people out there! You write such kind with to me, ****appreciate my work and i'm so happy I'm here to please you! **

* * *

**R POV**

I sighed.

I've been going at it all week, and I'm not only talking about Dimitri. Christian has been all over me about the whole shower scene that in my opinion turned out very good! He on the other hand can't really see what I'm doing except fucking up. His words not mine...

Then there's Stan, the man who has constantly been up my ass since Dimitri and I had a minor fight in the gym a few days ago. He gave me this five-minute speech that one more fault and both of us will be banned to isolation, which doesn't sounds as bad as he's trying to make it. Maybe I might as well just find out. My goal after all is to make Dimitri Belikov so furious and frustrated with me he'll blow over which might, just might put me in isolation. Right now I feel like it's worth it, my opinion might change along the way...

Christian doesn't even understand _why_ I want him to blow over. I've already pissed him off enough already and he also thinks I shouldn't piss off the only man that's apparently able to beat me at my own game. I only huffed at that. Sure Dimitri Belikov might have killed a few more people than I have and he knows his stuff, but no one does it like I do.

It wasn't me that was already in jail, it was him and I bet he's not here on purpose. My visit has changed a little since I've arrived I'm still keeping to the basics. My next step is just to start planning my grand escape with Mr. Smarty Pants, Ozera. I just need to finish Belikov off first. I never leave a mission incomplete. Big or small, I always finish it.

So today I'm raising the bar slightly with the whole teasing part. I don't really know how Belikov will blow over, only that he will. The teasing is already killing him but the man has a ego just as big as I have, so this sure is interesting!

I always have a little cleavage, with boobs my size it's hard not to have a cleavage. I usually cover it up with a tank underneath my lovely orange overall I have to wear. I also zip it up quite high, but today I had made some changes.

No tank and the zipper isn't really that far up like it use to.

Yes, people will obviously look more than usual and if there had been any more girls here they probably would've thought I was a real whore. But since there are none and I wouldn't care if there were, I'm doing shit, my own way.

And I'm fucking with Dimitri Belikov as much as I possibly can.

Walking into the cafeteria I could see one of the guards at the door shaking his head looking away. I smiled and stopped next to him, "Too much?"

"You're messing with Belikov again aren't you?" Was all he said as he gave me a pointed look. I gave him my best angelic face and placed my hand right above my cleavage to draw attention there, "Me?" I huffed lightly, "I would never"

I caught his eyes flickering towards my chest and I rolled my eyes, men are way to easy.

As I was leaving, I gave him a look, "I know you looked"

Picking up today's lunch tray was like every other day, only today I had the privilege of meeting Jim farther down in line.

"Rose" He smiled and as I turned towards him. He gave me a puzzled look and I chuckled. His eyes didn't even flicker to my chest once, all he asked was "Belikov?"

I grinned, "How did you know?"

"I know everything" He said starting to walk with me passing the tables. "When are you going to leave that poor boy alone, isn't it enough that you're both in here for life?"

I groaned a little, "Jim, you know he's pissing me off on purpose and I'm just giving a taste of his own medicine. I'm almost on the verge of winning!"

"And what exactly are you winning?" he asked giving me a look telling me I was crazy. I smiled, "Power"

He rolled his eyes, "Women..."

I chuckled stopping by a table where Christian, Adrian some other guys and Dimitri were sitting at. "Later, Jim" I said putting my tray down across my Dimitri's. Jim didn't even answer but I know he was smiling when he thought I wasn't looking.

Returning my focus to the male population of my table, I realized most of my work was already done. The guys and Ivashkov had their eyes pretty much glued to my well-equipped cleavage while Belikov kept his eyes firm on his plate.

I smirked as I sat down knowing he would have hell of a hard time not to look at my boobs. I mean, I wouldn't even need a sign pointing at them for people to notice, they did all the work! Thank you, Mother Nature.

As I started eating, I put my arm underneath my boobs leaning on the table which only pushed them together a little bit more. Right about now Dimitri's lips were tense and I knew he saw it all in the corner of his eyes.

Feeling happy with my awesome planning and work, I started eating and as I looked up I met Adrian's gaze.

"Loving the view Hathaway" Adrian Ivashkov said with a devilish smirk on his lips. He was such a tease but never meant any harm, so I always enjoyed playing along with him.

"You're always loving the view, Adrian" I winked back putting another fork of food in my mouth.

I could hear a low growl from Dimitri and I smiled looking his way. "Got something in your throat, Belikov?" I asked sounding as polite as I could. His head snapped up and he shot me a dark glaze. My smile stayed on because I knew what was next. His eyes met mine but soon got distracted and widened as they traveled down ward.

I slid my tongue along my upper teeth on a triumphant grin, wiggling my brows towards Christian who sat next to me. He face palmed and sighed getting tired of me playing around like a child. Again, his words not mine.

Being the pro I am I dropped my fork onto the plate and started jawing. I pushed my chest a little bit forward stretching my arms above my head like I usually do when I wake up. Christian looked at me wide eyed and I knew why. When I raised my arms above my head the pushed my boobs together even more and gave the boys an even better view.

I stopped mid movement as if their looks bother me and cleared my throat which quickly brought Dimitri back to reality. He elbowed Adrian roughly in the ribs,

I chuckled as I noticed Adrian drying some drool away from the corner of his mouth. Dimitri was shooting him a deadly glaze as I continued eating again.

After that Dimitri never looked up from his plate once. I smiled everything he growled as I spoke to Adrian and as I stalked away asking Christian to join him outside, I asked Adrian to stay behind.

"I need to ask you a favor" I smiled zipping up the overall a little so he wouldn't get distracted.

He chuckled, "A favor? The famous Hathaway needs help with the big bad Belikov?"

I rolled my eyes at his name-calling, sure Adrian was nice and fun at most times but he could be annoying as well!

"All I need you to do, is to push Belikov into the showers at the exact right moment" I said leaning back a little feeling relaxed.

His brows pulled together, "I could get into trouble for that"

I shrugged "You're a smart guy, make it look playful so he accidently gets in there. I'll make sure no guards are near by" I winked

I could see he was trying to hold back a smile and that he already was hooked, but of course he tried to play cool, "What are you going to do with him?"

"Nothing, you need to know" I smiled.

He chuckled, "You're doing everything in the world to piss him off aren't you?"

"Got any tips?" I asked raising my brows.

He stood up grabbing his tray, "Just bug him that he likes you, that puts him off" he smirked. "When and where?"

"Push him in after dinner before we have to be outdoors, I'll be quick"

He chuckled shaking his head walking away. At least I knew he was on board, today would be the day I push Dimitri Belikov over the edge.

**D POV**

"What the-" I stopped myself as I regained my balance as Ivashkov playfully pushed me into what I thought was a wall. It was the doors to the showers. Usually it's empty at this hour.

But now it wasn't,

"What the..." I trailed off before finishing that sentence. All I could see was an overall rolled down to the waist and then a naked back. No tank top, no bra straps anything, just a naked back with dark brown locks cascading down it. She turned around and-

"Holy fuck" Was the words that left me mouth. Covering her boobs with her arms and a half surprised look on her face, Rose turned her upper half of her body towards me. A smile replaced the surprise and she fully turned around, she removed her hands from her boobs placing them on her hips.

"Dimitri, how nice of you to join me" she said with a huge smirk on her face.

In a matter of seconds it felt like my overall was going to burst at the seams because my dick was so hard. Hell, a rack like that and- oh my god! Big round yet perky breasts all for my eyes to see! Million of different things popped into my mind that I wanted to do with them.

Touch, feel, squeeze, knead, lick and bite. Hell my dick was getting harder with each thought that entered my mind and holy hellhole!

She was slowly walking forward, her beautiful breasts were bouncing slightly and oh god if she just does something tiny towards me I swear I'm gona cum at any second!

"Do you," she stopped in front of me looking down towards the large bugled in my pants. Fuck, fuck, fuck, "need any help with that?"

I could feel a light trail of her finger along my rock hard dick and I ran. I just turned around and ran. Ran like the fucking wind or the cops was at my tail. I couldn't stand this. I couldn't stand her! She was driving me fucking insane and now I have this fucking hard on to fucking take care of and fuck, fuck, fuck!

If she even thought of coming after me, hell would break loose and I can bet my ass on that hell will break loose.

**R POV**

Dimitri's sudden exit surprised the hell out of me. Before he ran I was very successful with my little scheme and hell, I might have even gotten him to undress for me. I know I've already seen his dick in here before but damn, that this still surprised me as it was fighting to get out of his pants. I haven't had sex in weeks now and as horny as I am, I just wanted his dick inside me. Right here, right now, but that son of a bitch ran away.

I groaned as I pulled up the overall again and zipping it up. I was ninety nine percent sure he didn't want me to follow him, but when have I ever listened?

If I wanted my driving him over the edge plan to work I seriously needed to be after him soon. Soon and quickly!

So I fixed my overall, zipping it up all the way before hurrying out. I knew he'd gone outside, that huge hard on needed some cooling down. I even spotted him the second I stepped out of the doors.

He was pacing, no stopping, around on the basketball court. I walked a little bit closer and stopped as he spoke.

"Leave me alone, Rose!" He sounds pretty angry. I stopped by the side of the yard crossing my arms as I watched him pace back and forth.

"I don't get why you're mad, hard or sexually frustrated yes but mad no-"

"Could you just shut the fuck up?" He yelled stopping to look at me. "You're driving me fucking insane with all your blabbering and talking and I could just-" He was walking towards me as he spoke. Then he just stopped.

I waited for a few seconds for him to finish, but he didn't. "You could just what Dimitri?"

I really am trying to push him here. Not just to get him over the edge, but to be frank I'm tired of him not admitting he wants me. I have admitted it to myself and to be honest, that's pretty huge. Why couldn't he just do that as well?

"Can't do what?" I asked again taking a step closer urging him to say it.

"Don't push me, Rose!" He growled standing his ground and closing his eyes.

"Oh! I can push you all I want, don't be such a pussy and just fucking say it? What's so fucking hard?" I asked getting angry as well.

"Because there's nothing to say! What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Why can't you just admit that you want to fuck me? Is that so hard? I mean you're literally hard right now!" I yelled as if that might help him understand. Why couldn't he just get a grip, admit he wants me and then do something about it? But no, he had to be all mysterious and badass manly man with no fucking emotion at all. Sure I love my men manly, which make them even more fuckable. Dimitri's kind of manly man is just and frustrating, and that just turns me off.

"I don't want-" He started but I just huffed giving his chest a rough push

"Don't want me my ass!"

"Did you just push me?" He asked eyes narrowed fists clenched.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, "Don't go all black woman on me, just admit it and-"

And all of a sudden he just pushed me back. I frowned at him then I was in fight mode.

"So that's how we're finishing this?" I asked moving my hair over my shoulder and pushing my sleeves up. "Come at me then"

"Fine I'll just-"

I didn't wait for him to finish. I pulled back to fist hitting his left cheek. On my second shot he blocked me and we went back and forth.

He got me twice, once in my temple and then again on my right cheek as he caught me off guard. He caught both my wrists after that and giving me a triumphant smile as if he'd won. I haven't even gotten started.

"Had enough yet?"

I gave him a quick smile getting ready for my next move, "No baby, this is just foreplay" I twisted his arms, lifting my own arms above my head spinning around and he groaned out in pain as his arms twisted in a weird angle.

His grip around my wrists loosened and I grabbed one of his arms ready to throw him over my shoulder. What I didn't realize was how quickly that fucker regained strength and he caught both my arms in behind my back twisting them. Securing them behind my back, his now free hand slid around my neck taking a firm grip.

I swallowed hard hating that he was on top of his game right now. I tried to twist my arms but that only made things worse and holy fuck did it hurt!

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed as I gasped for air. His grip tightened around me and I squirmed to get loose.

"Not so confident anymore, huh?" He chuckled darkly as I struggled.

"Shut up, Belikov" I said frustrated that I couldn't get loose. Then a move dawned to me and I roughly bumped my into his mid section, also known as the place where his package was.

Being a weak spot he growled and slightly loosened his grip and I got my moment twisting an arm free. I quickly pulled my elbow back and it connected somewhere in his face. I was quick to do it again so he wouldn't recover too quickly and catch me again.

He growled loudly as my elbow reconnected with his face. He let go of me completely and I was free. I didn't waste anytime. I gathered power and speed as I spun around kicking my leg high hitting him in the side of his head and he quickly went down.

Laying face down I put a foot on his back, "Not so cocky anymore huh?"

He laughed and suddenly one of his hands grabbed my foot and I fell right onto him. Grabbing both my wrists again he rolled us around so he was on top.

"I'm still pretty cocky!" He said breathing hard. I gave him the same quick smile before I butted head with him really hard. One of my dad's closest friends taught me how to do it with a lot of pain on my opponent and barely any on me.

"Shit" He yelled out releasing me and I rolled us around again so I was on top. Sitting up I hit him hard square on his jaw, "Admit you want to fuck me so we can get this over with?"

He massaged the spot I just hit, "How come when I actually say that I would fuck you in the kitchen you go all crazy on me, and now you go all crazy on me so I can tell you that I want to fuck you? You're making no fucking sense at all!" He growled shooting me daggers.

I rolled my eyes, "That's not the same thing!" I said and suddenly he rolled us around again straddling my, "Is to!" he grimaced grabbing both my hands.

I growled swinging my legs up getting a grip around his head and pulling him down. He screamed out in surprise and was about to sit up and punch the fuck out of him as his legs pushed me down.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you Belikov!" I growled trying to get loose.

"Not if I kill you first-"

"Get the fuck up right now or I'll kill you both!" Alto's not so cheerful voice broke us off. Both our heads snapped his way.

"Get up, NOW!" He roared.

Dimitri loosened his grip with his legs and I pushed them off so I could remove mine and get up. As I stood up I felt something wet run down my arm. Looking over I saw blood trialing it's way down my arm. Huh, I hadn't even noticed that, must've happened as we rolled around.

"You're both getting into the Isolation cell for forty eight hours, no food and water!"

I frowned at his bullshit, "But-"

"ISOLATION!" Stan roared before storming off. Four guards set of hands where on my pushing me forward and my head turned towards Dimitri's who was shooting me deadly glares. Man did he look pissed.

"Good work, Hathaway!" He growled.

I shot him a dazzling smile, "All for you, Belikov" I winked before the guards pulled us separate ways.

Isolation, didn't look forward to it now though... But at least I got what I wanted and that's Belikov all boiling and pissed off right off the edge.

Mission complete.

* * *

**A small surprise is in store for you guys in the next chap. **

**And nobody knows WHEN this chap will be posted. You just have to stay tuned ;) **

**Lot's of L-O-V-E!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SURPRISE! I am going away for 10-14 days and I won't update during those days so here's a chapter I know MANY of you have been waiting for ;) And just a small warning...**

**Some pretty dang ****violent**** sex scene is going to happen in this chap, with ****lots of cursing**** and such. So ****WARNING**** to all of you who's sensitive!**

* * *

**D POV**

I groaned as I buried my face in my hands. I can't believe she got the both of us in isolation. Like is she fucking for real?

I don't get it! I don't. She's fucking retarded and an annoying bitch that's in here to make shit bad for me. Pray to god she doesn't take this further; in that case I might kill her. Literarily. I'm pretty good with a gun...

Noise came from the heavy twelve-inch door with five different locks. I could hear Rose's complaints about whatever it was now and I groaned as the opened the door. A guard I know as Simon pushed her inside with a smirk on his face as his eyes met mine, "Good luck with that one, Belikov"

I shot him a murderous glare as I got up. He quickly closed the door and I just wanted to punch the fuck out of someone.

The gray concrete wall would do for now. I punch it hard. It hurt but it helped let out from steam. Barely any blood, I can live with that.

"Gee, what's up with you?"

I spun around quickly meeting her gaze. She looked normal, a sly smile on her lips. My eyes narrowed as anger flooded through my veins. That laid back "I don't fucking care" attitude was driving me ducking nuts and I was about to go hit the roof.

"What do you want from me, Rose? Huh? Do you want me to go crazy on you? Do you want me to be so fucking mad I'll fucking kill you? Is that what you want? Because those are options I'm starting to consider!" I yelled.

Her brows were raised as she leaned against the wall, arms crossed. My breath was loud and uneven from the yelling, but she stayed quiet.

"You always have something to say, why so fucking quiet?" I snapped throwing my hands in the air.

She shrugged, "I'm letting you blow off some steam before I push your buttons some more" She winked.

Right then and there, I hit the fucking roof.

I moved quickly grabbing her both sides before hitting her roughly against the wall. I was about to punch her right in the face when she ducked and my hand hit the wall.

FUCK!

She got up laughing, "I hope that didn't hurt too much?"

Before I could react she pulled her fist back ready to hit me but thank god I had quick reflexes. I grabbed her right fist, then the left as she tried to cover with it.

I pressed her up against the wall but she was quick kicking back against it so we spun around and she had me against the wall. I growled in frustration, I was fucking tired of this.

With everything in me I spun us around and pressed her up against the wall with my whole body. Chest to chest, holding her wrists, I had planned to get the killed punch now. But...

We stopped.

Our breathing was loud. My hands had a tight grip around her wrists as our bodies pressed close up one another. I remember seeing only anger and fury in her eyes but all of a sudden all there was, was raw passion and this want. A want, more like a need that needed to be pleased and I had a very hard time holding myself back.

As my eyes roamed her face I could see her jaw clench and unclench. She was biting down her lower lip and as I looked up I could see her gaze was focused on my lips. I couldn't even imagine what was running through her mind but god did I want to find out!

Suddenly her eyes met mine and there was such a fire I was getting hard just with her eyes on me. There was such determination in her eyes, so hot, I almost started to sweat.

I could feel her hands relaxing under mine. My grip loosened just slightly so I could take a new grip. I roughly forced her arms down against her sides. Her breathing got louder, eyes moving down towards her arms and then meeting mine again. Her lips parted and I knew she liked things rough.

Tease and mischief filled her eyes and I narrowed my eyes not breaking contact. That was when she grinded her hips against my already swelling bulge. I growled in response pressing her harder against the wall tightening my grip around her wrist.

A sly sexy smile turned on her lips. I could see her tongue running along her top row of teeth. "Come and get me Belikov"

A soft snicker escaped her mouth as I growled in response, "I know you want to" Her hands where suddenly free. I don't remember how it happened but they where free and grabbing fabric on the front of my overall.

I stood perfectly still, hands against the wall as her hands found the zipper slowly pulling it down. Then a hand grabbed my chin roughly turning it to the side. Her lips where in my ear, breathing. Slowly turning me on.

"Both of us know this is going to happen, so stop being such a stubborn son a bitch and kiss me" I could hear the smirk in her voice. I turned my head towards her, meeting her gaze once again. I swallowed as my eyes moved to her lips. Oh what the hell!

I gave in, I rushed my lips against her and oh sweet lord am I happy I did!

Those full set of lips that has been throwing annoying comments and lines that made me go insane, are now a heaven in this hellhole.

While I was at it I didn't hold back, I let my hands roam explore and search her overall clad body.

I pressed her harder against the wall, like it would help me to get closer. We were violently kissing as I ripped her overall open ready to let my hands touch her skin. Ready to taste every fucking inch of her body, she leaned back for a second raising her brows at me, "And I thought you didn't want to fuck me?" She asked grin across her lips.

Rolling my eyes as slid my hands lower, "Oh just shut the fuck up!" I groaned as our lips reconnected.

The zipper was fully down and I pushed the sleeves off her shoulders so I had her upper body pretty much naked. Only a plain black sports bra was in my way of her lush and full breasts that I've so many times that I have been jerking off to.

Fuck, I was hard just thinking of them in my hands!

I thought of pulling it off up the fabric would be too thick and it would take too long. I lost patient.

I bit down in the fabric ripping her sports bra by the seam and then ripped right through it. She was almost going weak in my arms as I heard her gasp, "Yes"

I took her right nipple in my mouth and I could feel nails digging into my back. As I bit down she growled wriggling in my arms as she tried to move.

I looked up smirking as she impatiently wanted more. "I haven't even started yet"

Her eyes met mine and her lips crashed onto mine.

"Tease me" She whispered between the kisses. "Tease me and make me squirm"

I forced my tongue into her mouth and she moaned pulling at the hair at the nape of my neck. "And then?" I asked my voice hoarse.

She pulled my head back looking fiercely at me, "Then you fuck me so hard, so good you'll never want any other pussy than _mine_" She growled mine. I growled back kissing her roughly before moving down to her left nipple biting down. She gasped for air, hissing and cursing in pleasure as she squirmed underneath me.

I pulled the overall further down like it couldn't get out of the way quickly enough. As her panty clad pussy was free to touch I cupped her on her outside as I ran my tongue down the middle of her stomach.

Removing my hand I ran one finger between her lower lips and she gasped loudly, arching her back. I loved the sight; I couldn't just stretch her with my swelling cock but not yet.

She wanted to be teased and suffered, I would make her suffer.

**R POV**

"Eat it!" I growled getting up on my elbows so I could see Dimitri's face. He smirked, "Come again?"

"Eat. It" I growled through my teeth. He chuckled darkly as his fingers teased the edges of my panties. "And what if I don't?"

My breathing grew louder and I whimpered since I was literarily going fucking crazy!

"You're so ready for me" He said, his voice thick, "I love it"

"Do something about it!" I demanded.

"I" he pressed his hard bulge against my already hot pussy, "am the boss. You have to wait until I think you're ready"

I groaned when he suddenly flipped me over as another hand gracefully pulled down my panties and got rid of them quickly.

"Yes" I breathed as I felt his hands grabbed my hips, "Man handle me" I growled.

Suddenly he was laying on top of me, his lips in my ear, "Do you like me to man handle you?"

I moaned as he sucked on my earlobe. "Yes" I said breathless.

"Do you want me inside you?" He asked as he was nipping at my neck. "Do you want my big rock hard cock inside your steaming hot pussy Roza?" He rolled the r's in a such a sexy way I swear I could come any second now!

"Uh-huh" I breathed as slowly started to rock back and forth underneath him.

"What was that?" He asked stopping us.

"Yes" I whimpered, "Yes now. Now!" I screamed so turned on it almost hurt.

"You're ready" He growled in my ear.

In a swift movement and only one thrust he roughly thrusted inside me from behind. I screamed out in painful pleasure, my breathing loud and fast.

"Yes" I breathed as he slowly but roughly thrusted inside my again. I curved my back giving him better access as he continued to slowly thrust inside me. Painfully slow, in and out. Hitting me deep with every thrust, every fucking time.

I could feel him throbbing inside me and I knew he was close. I growled, "Cum inside me"

He thrusted hard and deep hitting the g-spot, my scream cracked as he did. Damn he was good. "Cum now!" I whimpered.

He quickened the pace slightly and I was going fucking crazy. "Dimitri!" I growled just hearing him quicken the pace one again. Hearing him pound in and out of me, I was on the edge of orgasm heaven!

"You want me to cum inside you?" He growled in my ear.

"God, yes!" I said breathless and he quickened the pace again.

"Cum, cum, cu-" I screamed out as he hit deep again which made me go over the edge. My walls clenching around his big throbbing cock. His hands gripping my hips and him growling my ear as I felt him emptying himself inside me.

He rode the wave out before collapsing on top of me. I breathed loudly as he rolled to his side, lying next to me. I rolled over staring into the gray ceiling.

"Well" I breathed, "That was definitely worth the wait"

His head turned towards me, his naked chest was heaving heavily. "Really? Even the fights?"

I grinned, "Definitely worth pissing you off"

He chuckled shaking his head, "You're fucking crazy"

I rolled over placing a hand on his chest as I hovered above him with a grin on my lips, "You fucked me like crazy"

He was holding back a smile but knew he loved hearing me utter those words. "I did"

"And" I traced a finger along his bottom lip, "You loved every moment of it" I tilted my head to the side smiling knowingly at him.

He let the smile paint his lips fully, "Every. Damn. Thrust"

One of his hands went behind my neck as he pulled me in so our lips met. Damn he tasted so good, and damn was he a good kisser. I could only imagine what he could do with his tongue down below-

Both of us froze as we could hear the locks on the door started to unlock. I pulled back closing my eyes groaning, "Fuck!"

Dimitri was quick grabbing onto one of the overalls putting it over our midsections. My boobs were hidden since they were pressed up against his chest.

I could hear the handle being pulled and I expected Stan and a fucking army to barge in and kill us on the spot. To my utter surprise there was only one person entering.

No other than Miss Alberta Petrov

She closed the door and turned around. Her eyes landed on us and her brows rose before a small smile grew on her lips, "It's so fucking hot in here I know what you've been doing" She said sighing and waving the hand in front of her face.

Either of us moved a muscle as our eyes followed her as she started to move around.

"Not that I'm surprised. Interesting place you chose to fuck in"

My brows rose as I met Dimitri gaze for a quick second. I never thought Alberta to be one of those who used the f-word but hell, not much surprised me these days.

She stopped turning towards us, "I can bet some money you want me to stay quiet about this"

We didn't get a chance to say a word before she said, "Although it would be kinda funny to tell Alto and see him go through the roof"

I quickly sat up covering my boobs with my arms, "Don't you dare to tell him-"

She laughed, "I'm just messing with you. He'd kill you before I'd finish the sentence. The thought was amusing though"

"You're weird" I smiled about to drop my arms form my chest, forgetting I was covering myself up. Dimitri with his badass quick reflexes moved his arms around my chest covering up for me.

I raised my brows in surprise, so did Alberta. I shrugged happy he helped. Alberta shook her head, "Get dressed and I'll escort you back to your cells. You'll do more harm together alone than apart in your cells"

"Uh" I stuttered as Dimitri and my gaze met as we remembered my ripped underwear.

"What?" Alberta asked looking between us.

"I don't have a bra" I grimaced.

"Why not?" She asked looking at me suspiciously.

"He kinda... ripped it" I said giving Alberta an angelic smile.

"Oh for Christ's sake" Alberta groaned throwing her hands in the air. "Can't you control yourself Belikov?" She asked shooting Dimitri daggers. He gave her a confident grin probably ready to answer that but Alberta held up a hand, "Never mind, don't answer that! I'll get you a new set of clothes Rose then I want you quickly back in your cells"

"Yes mam" I smiled, as she was ready to leave. She was cursing under her breath. I guess she didn't expect Dimitri and I to fuck each other's brains out in the isolation room.

What can I say? We're fucking awesome.

* * *

**Well that was fun ;) **

**Tell me what you think about the steamy isolation SEEEEX! **

**Can't wait to see your reactions when I get back, **

**Lot's of LOVE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Baaaaaack! I see you enjoyed the last chapter, which pleases me! I bet it please ya'll as well ;) **

**Here's a new chap. ENJOY! **

* * *

**R POV **

I was leaning against the brick wall known as the smoke. It's here, where all the guys in here were allowed to smoke.

I had made sure Christian was meeting me after lunch, not to bring anyone with him. We were finally starting our planning for our great escape. I'd given him some questions that need answering before we even can start, and knowing Christian he was a fucking master mind in digging info.

Seeing him walk across the yard towards me with a cigarette between his lips, I smirked. He returned my smirk with one of his own and I knew he got the info I needed. He's awesome like that.

He leaned against the wall next to me; I looked the other way when I asked, "How many?"

"69 permanent guards, daytime they have extras coming in so they can have breaks and still be a permanent number of 69"

"And during the night?" I asked looking his way.

"The 69 guards work in works in three different shifts, but I don't know the schedules exact all over the island but I know the inner court yard and outside our cell corridor"

"Good, we'll figure out the rest in a while. I bet Jim knows the shifts pretty well after being one of the ones staying here the longest"

"Sounds like a good plan" He took a long drag of his cigarette. "So how does your plan look so far?"

I licked my lips looking down at my feet, "Getting out of the cells is no problem, and the way out is a bit tricky. I been trying to figure out where most doors lead but there are a few blank spots, I can't figure out. The man that designed this place was a fucking master mind because some doors just lead to an empty room, some lead to the same guarding room and some just leads us into circles. I need a map of this place"

"Didn't you think of that before you got in here?" Christian asked smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "Where's the fun in that? I'm no Michael Scofield from Prison Break. Good series but I can't ruin this master pieces of a hot bod with that many tats"

Christian frowned "I thought you already had like five or six tattoos already"

I smiled, "You're right, my young pupil but I can't cover my whole body. That' wouldn't be fair to the world"

He threw his cigarette on the ground and grinned "So, how'd it go with Belikov?" Christian asked. His questions caught me off guard and my head snapped his way. "What do you mean how did it go?"

He raised his brows smirking, "What's up with the defensiveness? Somebody got something didn't she?" He chuckled. His voice was hushed as he took a step forward trapping me between the wall and him.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to look relaxed, "Why this sudden interest in my fuck life?"

"Why this sudden interest in hiding it? I always known who you bang" Christian said lighting another cigarette. I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest.

He chuckled taking a drag of his cigarette, "It's not like anybody told me anything but I'm not stupid. Both of you got into isolation, the sexual tension between the two of you is just insane and after the shower spectacle I just knew you wanted to fuck him"

My eyes narrowed in on him as his grin grew, I pursed my lips.

"I take your silence as a yes, you fucked the Russian hunk"

"So? And since when did we call him the Russian hunk?"

"Since now. Was he any good?" He asked raising his brows taking another drag.

I smiled, since he wasn't dropping the subject I might as well give him the details he wanted. "Let's say, I have pretty big bruises in places I haven't had bruises ever"

"Oh" Christian chuckled, "Against the wall or the floor"

"Floor, it was rough. Just like I want it!" I said taking the cigarette from his lips taking a small drag blowing out the smoke before handing it back.

"Huh, figures he seems like a rough on the floor kind of type" Christian teased. I chuckled and shoved him sideways.

"Do we have a date yet?"

"I'm planning we leave in about two weeks from tomorrow, I just need to get my hands on those blueprints of this place and I'm good to go with the details"

"Do you know how to get off the island" Christian raised his brows as he met my gaze. I rolled my eyes, "Details"

I took a step away from the wall so my back was facing the open yard, "I thought we could meet again and keep planning our es-"

"Careful Rose "Christian said suddenly looking straight ahead, "that might not be as easy as you think, walls have ears in this place"

My brows furrowed as I gave him a strange look. Then in the corner of my eyes I could see a very familiar person walking our way. I had mixed feelings. I knew he'd heard something and I felt a slight anger within since he was eavesdropping. Bastard. Yet I felt a bit happy to see him. It isn't just any man who can make me cum like that in an isolation cell!

"I'll leave you to talk, I'll dig more into our blanks and we'll find another place to talk" Christian said throwing his cigarette on the ground. I gave him a nod in return as he walked away and Belikov arrived.

I didn't turn my torso towards him as I said, "What gives me the honor of your eavesdropping oh mighty sir?"

**D POV**

Cocky as always, I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think I was eavesdropping?"

"Please, you're just like me and I would've eavesdropped" She huffed turning her whole body towards me. I tried to hold a smile back, but it was kind of hard when I've started to find her forwardness amusing rather than annoying. Not always, but more than before.

"Are you saying you and Ozera was talking about something worth eavesdropping in to?" I asked leaning against the wall next to her.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why should I tell you what Ozera and I are talking about"

"Because I want to know." I said simply. She rolled her eyes sighing, "Like that's going to change my mind"

"I know what you're planning." I stated then.

She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal I knew, "Good, now you don't need me to tell you" She was about to walk away when I grabbed her elbow. "You do actually"

"Why is that?" She dared looking me straight in the eyes. "And us having a great fuck yesterday isn't a good reason"

I held back my smile, "I know us having a great fuck isn't a reason, but you're still going to tell me when and how you're getting out"

"Again I ask you, why should I?"

"Because I'm going with you." I stated. She huffed pulling her elbow away from my grip.

"Right, you're coming with us" She said sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Let's just fuck a few more times before I leave and that will be the end of it"

I know she was stubborn and I've realized she loved pushing my buttons, but right now I have a little advantage. I've had her squirming beneath me as I've pounded into her dripping wet pussy. I know her weakness and that is me making her wildest dreams come true. So I worked my magic and used my advantage against her. I trapped her against the wall licking my lips. Her eyes quickly looked at them before returning to meet my gaze. I smirked, "We both know you'd want to fuck me somewhere else than on a prison floor, and you know I'm a good asset to the break out."

"That's your opinion not mine" She said trying to act all cool and bossy.

"It's the truth, stop working against me. Work with me" I said starting to feel slightly annoyed that she always had to work against me.

A smirk touched her lips, she grabbed a fist full of my overall pulling me in, "What if I like working against you and it's my calling in life?"

"I think it just turns you on seeing me angry"

She shrugged "Same thing"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going with you"

"Nope" She said popping the p as she let go of my overall.

"Why not?" I asked slowly loosing my patient.

"There's only one captain on my ship and that's me" she said confidently.

"All captains need a crew"

"I have Ozera!" She said with a "matter of fact" tone in her voice.

"Fine, fail getting out and spend more time in here, that just gives me more time to fuck you inside these walls"

I could hear her growl lowly and I knew I was getting to her. She had her time in charge before we fucked; now it's my turn to be the boss.

"Are you saying I'm not smart enough to break out of this place?"

I rolled my eyes, "We both know that's not what I said. What I'm saying is that with the both of us working together we have the odds on our side of getting out. We'll be famous, our names on everybody's lips. Don't you want that?"

She pursed her lips, grimacing slightly studying me in silence. She shrugged, "I do get a new fuck buddy since I killed my last one, but-"

Before she could continue and finish that sentence I grabbed a fist full of her overall pressing her against the wall. Grabbing her elbows she was trapped between the wall and myself. Her eyes narrowed meeting my gaze.

"But nothing" I said. "When we're out I'll do shit to you no one ever done to you. Your head will be so far up in a cloud I'll be the only world you'll know. First, you need to admit you need me, otherwise you can forget to get anything I just mentioned"

She pursed her lips again; fuck I wanted to trace my tongue along her bottom lip so bad. I shook my head so that thought would side track me.

"Fine" she said through clenched teeth, "You're in, but I'll put a bullet through your head if you don't reach my expectations. Fuck wise"

I grinned, "Please we both know I'll reach them, you'll never be able to be fucked by anyone else but me when I'm done with you"

"We'll see" she raised her brows relaxing underneath my hands, "I wouldn't mind a preview though" She said smiling teasingly her gaze not leaving mine as she grabbed one of my hands. She slowly traced it over her stomach down and then I cupped her outside of her overall. She bit down her lower lip raising her brows in an inviting way teasing me, daring me to continue.

I clenched my teeth loving the feel where my hand was. She was playing dangerously and I can't admit that I found it very intriguing. Exciting.

Her tongue clucked inside her mouth before she spoke, "Although Alto would cut your balls off if he'd catch us"

"We wouldn't want that to happen though" I said my eyes glued to hers leaning against her body, pressing her against the wall.

"BELIKOV! HATHAWAY!"

"Speak of the devil" She grinned. I growled, Rose was usually the one to get mostly annoyed with Stan Alto but right now I think I was the one getting annoyed with him. I growled lowly.

"Oh, it's ok babe" Rose winked, "Good things comes to those who waits" She said as we turned towards Alto who was stomping our way. "But you can expect some hardcore teasing before you get to taste the icing on my cake again" she whispered.

In a micro second I was so damn hard I wanted to punch her for doing it to me. God Alto was going to give me hell for this...

**R POV**

I chuckled as I left Dimitri to fend for himself about his major hard on in front of Alto. I found Christian on the other side of the yard grinning.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, Belikov is in" I said sitting down next to him.

"He's what?" He said surprised, his voice laced with some anger. I smiled, "He'll escape with us, it'll be grand"

Christian shook his head, "Fuck, both of you working together is like giving yourself up to the police after a robbery, fucked up!"

I chuckled, "I love you to"

"This is a bad idea!" He warned.

"Have I ever failed during my missions?" I asked raising my brows towards him.

He shot me a glare, "Many times"

I rolled my eyes, "I always fix it though"

He sighed, "You do"

"Just wait and see, this will be the most epic break out in the history of man kind. Be happy you're apart of it" I winked. Christian sighed and shook his head. He always pointed out my mistakes, but for some reason he keeps following me on my different crazy ideas.

That's all because I always succeed. I always win, and I will win once again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) They action will start soon, but they need to plan for about 2 chaps more. **

**All good come to those who waits! **

**Love love love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**D POV**

Seeing Rose and Christian walking together towards us, I thought that this would actually work out perfectly. I had spoken to Adrian, he'd asked and wanted in and I said yes. He's very good with planning and he's a sneaky son of a bitch. I think he can contribute with something.

Christian seems to have a brain and I bet he's the reason behind Rose's huge success. He fills in her flaws and they're a good team.

I'm not too bad myself. Shit I've done a lot of shit, I'm fucking awesome if you ask me! Sure it might me a little challenge to work along side Rose since both of us has pretty big egos and balls – no pun intended.

But I knew I had a problem on my hands when Rose met my gaze, then it was going back and forth between Adrian and I. She shot me a dark glace and nodded her head to the side. I guess I'm in trouble. No news there...

"What's Adrian doing here?" Rose hissed as we were out of Christian and Adrian's reach.

"He's in as well." I said casually.

Ok I didn't plan for him to get in on this, he asked. He was onto me about this whole thing. He's not as stupid as he looks actually. He figured that Rose and I fucked, then he knew I was into something else. For a guy who mostly cares about his looks and who he fucks he's pretty smart.

"No he's not! Why didn't you ask to me about it first?" Rose hissed clearly not happy about this. Is she ever happy about anything?

She was pretty happy after I'd taken her roughly against a pavement floor but still, she's one hard woman to please. Although fuck wise not so hard. She's pretty much putt in my hands if I'd bite her earlobe, but when it come to business she's one hard assed bitch.

"I didn't know I had to talk to you first, you didn't tell me that?" I said teasing her.

"The fuck you knew! I'm the fucking captain, I fucking decide who's coming or not" She snapped so freaking mad. I held back a laugh crossing my arms over my chest shooting her a grin.

"What the fuck are you smiling at? I should fucking kill you! You'll ruin this. Why don't we just bring the whole fucking prison while we're at it?" She hissed shoving me. She is pretty strong but the whole situation just amused me I couldn't stop smiling.

"What's up?" Christian and Adrian joined in on our convo. Rose was just about to blow over.

"Rose has a little problem with our plan" I mused.

"Oh yeah, what?" Adrian asked, "Maybe I could help, I do have a brain underneath this awesome head of hair" He winked turning on his charm. I held back laughter.

Adrian might be shallow and a real dumb assed fuck sometimes, but shit he knew how to work his way with ladies.

My eyes moved to Rose who now had closed her eyes breathing slowly and deeply. Her fists were clenched and shaking slightly. I knew she was going to break. I was winning this fight.

She opened her eyes ready to say something when a voice broke out.

"Hathaway!"

All our heads snapped up seeing Petrov's stone face yards away. Oh shit.

"My office, now" She said turning around and walked away. My gaze moved to Rose, I raised my brows wondering what was up.

She groaned, "What the fuck did I do now?" She turned and walked away.

Huh, maybe she didn't do anything or Alberta knew something she shouldn't. I hope Rose is good keeping her mouth shut. She should be, but you never know.

**R POV**

"We'll talk alone." Alberta said to the set of guards walking me to her office. They seriously need to lay off. What am I going to do? Shoot everybody with my imaginary gun? Jeez, I'm pretty lethal but like hell I'd do something to Alberta. I like her too much to kill her.

The guards nodded and left us alone, as soon as the door closed I turned to Alberta, "So what the fuck did I do?"

She was sitting in her usual chair and she had that small smirk on her lips. She's pretty sneaky that one. That's what I like about her.

"Who said you did anything?" Alberta shrugged leaning back in her seat. "Or do you have something you want to tell me?" She raised her brows.

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips. Where is she going with this?

I walked around the chair and slowly sat down, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"You sure there ain't something you want to tell me?" She asked smiling.

"Nope" I said leaning back in my chair to mirror her posture. "Nothing"

She smiled slightly, "I know you have a good poker face Rose"

I held back a smile, "How do you know if I have a good poker face or if I'm just not in the know at the moment"

"It's in your blood" She shrugged her eyes firm on me.

I was frozen, my gaze never leaving hers. I pursed my lips and swallowed. What did she know that I didn't?

"I'm listening" Was all I said. I knew she'd catch on and talk when she knew she had my interest.

But she was quiet. Smiling. Bitch!

She was testing me, teasing and looking very amused in the process. She was pushing my limits, testing how badly I wanted to know what she knew. I guess in return she wanted to know what I was planning. She's not stupid and I bet she already figured I'm planning some sort of escape or riot. She just wanted to know what and when exactly.

She was either going to rat me out to Stan or she just wanted to know for the sake of knowing. Alberta Petrov is one sneaky bitch.

I needed to be smart in this moment, but right now when it was just us in the room I was starting to be unsure. Normally I'd keep my cool and let Alberta crack and tell me first. But I was too anxious and nobody would know. So hell with it!

"OK so what do you know?" I asked sighing.

She smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about"

I groaned, fuck she was doing some serious mind fucking here. TEASING!

"I'll tell you what I'm planning if you tell me what you know that obviously involves me"

She pursed her lips, "You first"

"No you first! You have my word I'll tell you but you need to go first. If this has anything to do with my personal life it's more important. I won't talk until you do"

She was silently for a few dead slow seconds before she shrugged and said, "I knew your father"

My eyes grew wide, "You _what_?"

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips, "I knew him"

I got out of my chair and shook my head, "What? No, no, NO! You do not just say _I knew your father_ and then just shrug like that's enough. That's like Darth Vader saying only I'm your and not even saying the word father, just doing his breathing thing"

Alberta's brows shot up, "What are you talking about?"

I shook my head, "Hell I don't know, but I shut up and you tell me how, why and what the fuck?"

She chuckled "What the fuck?"

"Don't try to stall Petrov, I don't roll that way!" I said giving her a dirty look.

"You roll now?"

"Alberta" I said through clenched teeth. She smiled and I ran my hands through my hair and groaning.

"Fine ok, ok" she laughed, "I knew your father"

"When" I asked stopping to look at her.

"I met him back in the eighties, while he was plotting against the king of-"

"Spain I know, I've heard of that time. But how did you know him and how come you're a cop now?"

"I'm not really a cop, I work at a prison. And your father was quite charming"

I rolled my eyes, "Not this again, please, _please_ don't tell me you where one of his flings?"

"Flings?" Alberta chuckled.

"Fling, fuck buddies, lovers or whatever you call it back in the days"

Alberta laughed, "Oh god no! We were friends"

"Oh" I said sitting down, "Good friends?"

"Yes, very good. I was very upset when I heard about his death. It was after that I started working my way up the prison guard"

I narrowed my eyes. Something wasn't right here.

"Why were you working your way up?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

She smiled, "Some things are better left to the unknown Rose"

I groaned, "You sounds just like him, that frustrating bastard..."

Alberta chuckled. "So you were going to tell me something?"

"No I'm not done asking you yet-"

"You'll find out more in a matter of time, but now it's your turn to tell me about your escape with Belikov and Ozera"

"Well Ivashkov is in on it as well now. Belikov's a sneaky bastard working behind my back but I guess he's in. It'll happen one week from-"

I stopped talking. Shit. Shit, shit, shit she tricked me! I never told her we were breaking out!

I met her gaze and I could see her smiling. The funny thing was that I couldn't hold my smile back. I chuckled shaking my head, "Damn" I laughed, "You're good Petrov, you're really good"

She shrugged, "I learned some from your father"

"He was pretty sneaky!" I agreed smiling.

"So how can I help you?" She said then sitting up in her chair looking like she was getting down to business.

I frowned, "I'm not following"

"How can I help you escape?"

My jaw dropped little but I tried to quickly recover. I cleared my throat, shaking my head before meeting her gaze again.

"Come again?"

She smiled, "I think you heard me"

I licked my lips. In one way – Dimitri's way – this would be bad. But through my eyes I felt more like this was pretty cool. She was willing to help us. Help me make one of the world's greatest breakouts happen. I leaned back in my seat. "I've always liked you Petrov, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up Rose and give me the deets"

I smiled, this will actually be really fun!

**D POV**

I was standing along the brick wall waiting for Rose to exit after being held in Petrov's office for over an hour. The doors opened and she walked out half smiling. I caught up with her falling in step with her.

"What happened?"

"Alberta knows" Rose said shrugging like it was no big deal. Now it was my turn to get angry.

"She _what_?" I roared grabbing her elbow stopping her mid step.

Rose shrugged again, "She knows about the break out"

"Now why the fuck would you tell her about it Rose? How fucking stupid are you?"

"Oh so I'm stupid now huh? You're the one bringing people in with out asking me first!" She snapped back.

"Just fucking drop it will you? Alberta knowing is a much bigger thing!" I groaned.

"The number of us failing while escaping is even bigger you fucktard! It'll make this even easier for them to catch us"

"Oh relax will you? I thought you were the master of this shit" I said giving her a glaze knowing that pushed her buttons and that she needed me to help her. She just didn't want to admit it yet.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Rose said crossing her arms over her chest giving me a dark look. I tensed up a bit, where was she going with this?

"Let me tell you something," she said taking steps closer to me her eyes darkened, "Several men in the past has also tried to boss over me. Take over something that was my original idea and do my work to get it done. But I have fucking limits that you don't want to cross Belikov. You know some work my father so you should know that I am very capable off all his dirty tricks and worse. So if I were you I would take a giant fucking step back before I do something to you to"

Then she stalked away cursing.

I admit I was a little stunned. Not many men out there have had the balls to threaten me. Those who did didn't even start to scare me. I was a bit worried about Rose's threat though. Adrian and Christian were standing near by with their eyebrows raised. I nodded them to come closer.

"What was that about?" Ivashkov smiled amused.

I ignored him and turned directly to Christian, "When Rose threatens you, how bad is that?"

"That depends what she threatens with" Christian smirked.

"She mentioned something about past men trying to boss over her and something about knowing her dad's dirty tricks and worse"

I could see Ozera was holding back laughter looking down at his feet and shaking his head.

"What? What does that mean?" I asked wanting to understand what she was saying.

"It means a lot of things, but one should be that you really shouldn't underestimate her. Many men has tried to take her work or cross her and they are not very much alive anymore"

"What do you mean very much alive?" I asked obviously not understanding.

"Rose had very special ways of working when somebody crosses her path or tries to be Mr. know-it-all when she knows what she's doing. One guy back in 99' spoiled our cover during a huge robbery in New York. Let's just say he'll never have kids and his face isn't that pretty either" Christian shrugged.

"She kicked him in the balls?" Adrian asked looking very interested.

Christian wore a sly smile, "She cut his balls off"

Both our eyes grew wide and Adrian looked totally freak out. But of course he had to say something else.

"But he still had his dick right? I m-m-m-mean he can still fuck"

Christian chuckled, "How are you suppose to cum with no balls where it's coming from?"

"Oh dear god" Adrian whined leaning against me like there wasn't anything worse in the world. I smiled with Christian.

"Anything else I should be worried about beside my balls?" I asked trying to play cool.

"She once cut one guys right leg and hand off" Christian said grabbing a cigarette.

"Why only the right side?" I asked.

"He was right handed, so he could never do shit, he couldn't walk and his left arm was fucking useless"

"Huh" I said feeling a little more worried now, "What did he do?"

"Really wana know?"

I swallowed, "Yeah?"

"He called her fat"

I choked my laughter, "Really?"

"She was on her period"

"Oooh" Adrian and I said at once.

"Shit" Adrian said amazed, "She fucking crazy"

"Sometimes, but she knows her shit. She might fuck up sometimes but she always gets out with the price in hand. There's a reason she was able to hide from the police after the Las Vegas shut down, the Swiss underground robbery and killing the whole Italian Mob"

"She did all that?" Adrian half yelled. I hit his arm hard so he'd shut up.

"I thought Mazur- her father did that?" I asked clearly not knowing this.

"No" Christian took a drag and blew out smoke, "He was behind the killing of three of the American presidents and two kings in Europe"

"Shit" Adrian said once again.

"Maybe I should stay on her good side" I grimaced.

Christian laughed, "You should, give your ideas, just don't push it. Then she won't cut your balls off" he shrugged.

I licked my lips. I could do that, right?

I do like my balls...

* * *

Another chap done, woop!

Tell me what you think :)

xxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**We're getting there! Thank you so so much for leaving fun and sweet reviews, I love reading them. You're amazing!**

* * *

**R POV**

"When are we meeting Alberta and where?" Christian asked. He has been totally cool with my plan from the beginning. He knew I'd play it a bit unsafe and daring but he still knows that it's possible. I'd never plan something that will backfire on myself. I mean how stupid do you think I am?

"We're meeting her in her in her office in 2" I said as he walked behind me as two guards were escorting us.

"Won't they think it's a little weird that both you and I, then Belikov and Ivashkov will be in there all at once?" Christian asked in a more hushed tone.

I smiled, "She'll cover for us"

Ivashkov has been very helpful after he came on board. Always giving his best ideas and really working along with me when we started looking for ways out, which guards who has weak spots and so on. He's doing really good and I'm glad he's coming.

Not so glad Dimitri let him in behind my back but I'm willing to forget certain things, because I'm a good person.

Speaking of not so good people, Dimitri Belikov has been a PMSing, large whining asshole that's been on my back all day. He's complaining about how I'm planning it, that I'm planning too little then I'm not planning good enough. I'm planning unnecessary stuff, I'm skipping important details and I don't even care the last thing he said. After that he was moping because both Christian and Adrian agreed with me that escaping during the second guard shift the night planned would be better. Not during the first since the guards will be more alert at that time.

But he's being a big fucking pussy right now not admitting he's wrong so I don't even bother with him. He might be great fucking my brains out, making out with and making me come. But at the same time he can be a big fucking sour cunt that I'd love to shove some balls up his rear so maybe someday he'd grow some on his own.

Walking into Alberta's office I tried to let everything go since Dimitri's bullshit wouldn't help me while I was planning our grand escape. So I took a deep breath and un clenched my fists to relax.

I walked over to Alberta's desk seeing she'd gotten all the blueprints and maps I'd requested. I saw a map of schedules that would help us with the all the guard's nightshifts and things were really looking up!

Then... Belikov walked into the room.

I grimaced as Alberta closed the door behind Belikov and Ivashkov telling something to the guard waiting out side.

I leaned against her desk shooting Belikov glares while he wasn't looking. Christian elbowed me in the ribs and grinned. I rolled my eyes as Alberta started talking.

"I have gathered everything you asked for and I have taken the liberty to look into some plans myself. I've done some research about other breakouts, what failed what succeeded and so on. But first I'd like to hear what your plan is. Rose?"

I had just gotten the chance to open my mouth when Belikov interrupted me, "Are you sure Alto isn't looking into this? I mean all of us meeting in your office daytime with no guards? He's not that stupid, he will be onto us"

I groaned, "Will you just shut up Belikov? I'm tired of you whining all the time-"

"Rose" Alberta said with her cool, calm, collected voice. She gave me a firm look and I shut up immediately. Then she turned to Dimitri, "You're right Alto is onto us, but that doesn't mean I can't play his game along with him. He told me he knew Rose was up to something but he didn't know if Belikov were in it with her. So I made him believe something else. I told him that I found the two of you getting steamy in the isolation cell and that I was planning to set you up-"

"You what?" Belikov roared. I was too a little bit shocked that Alberta would tell Stan that but at the same time I knew she wasn't that stupid. She must have a plan behind all this. If she doesn't, we're screwed.

"You didn't let me finish" Alberta said still looking very calm. I pursed my lips frowning a little not feeling one hundred percent sure about this. "I then told him that I was setting you up so I'd really see the both of you getting intimate so I could have Rose removed from this prison and-"

"Are you fucking mad? I mean do you hear yourself?" Dimitri yelled.

Alberta raised her brows and smiled, "My hearing is perfect Dimitri, so yes I do and if you'd let me finish you'd know why I'd tell Stan this"

But Dimitri being the man he is he didn't listen, he turned to me saying "And you're seriously trusting her? Because this is fucking crazy!"

I took a deep breath, my eyes going between Dimitri and Alberta. Dimitri's eyes were angry and jumpy while when I met Alberta's gaze I felt secure. She didn't doubt what she was about to tell us, and that made me trust her. I usually went with my gut feeling. It has worked during the last twenty-three years so I know it'll work this time to.

"Let Alberta finish, I want to hear where she's going with what she told Stan" I said feeling much more collected.

"Are you mad?" Dimitri asked taking steps closer to me. Acting all alpha male trying to be threatening. I narrowed my eyes as I met his gaze, "Why don't you sit you ass down and take some deep breaths before I'll strangle you, because I'm tired of your bullshit Belikov. Hear Alberta out then you can go crazy on her if it doesn't makes sense"

Adrian shot Dimitri a hard look and Dimitri grunted curses under his breath sitting down on a chair along the wall. Finally I thought taking a deep breath before turning towards Alberta, "Finish please, but it better be good because it doesn't look very good at the moment"

She gave me a reassuring smile, "As I was saying, I told Stan that I was setting you up so you could leave this prison and before all of you start asking why just let me finish. When the thought of getting Rose out of this place was planted into Alto's head he forgot all about the breakout. He told me ways to set it up, how to get the right proof and so on. He even said that you'll never get your shit together fast enough to breakout before he has proof that you have to be removed from this facility"

I pursed my lips again but this time holding back a smile, she is pretty smart after all.

"Well?" She asked wanting a reaction on her work. I let the smile touch my lips, "You did well and its pretty much Mazur class of what you pulled off. Distraction is key to a lot of things" I grinned.

"So you mean Stan will not me onto us anymore?" Christian asked, "He must be smarter than that" Doubt was lacing his voice.

"He might not have forgotten all about the breakout to one hundred percent but his mind is so set up on catching Rose and Dimitri and getting good proof, he won't notice anything else. Also this meeting he think is to give you all the security that I won't tell him anything that I'm onto you so you'll be more comfortable around me so I'll get the proof for him"

Now all of the guys tensed up. They didn't know what I knew so they could have more trust in her.

"H-how do we know that's not what you're actually doing?" Adrian asked looking very unsure.

Alberta turned to me raising a brow noticing I hadn't told them. My eyes went to Dimitri, if I knew I had to make somebody believe me and calm somebody down its Dimitri.

"She used to be friends with my father." I said keeping my eyes on him.

He didn't look convinced, but there was something in his gaze that showed me he was listening to me. "And don't ask how I'm sure because I am. Not many know when and how my father died and I've quizzed Alberta about things only real friends and family would know. She even knows things about me only my father knew. That's what we were talking about while she took me in last week."

"And you admitted about the breakout" Dimitri filled in.

I nodded, "I know she won't let us down, by this time in three days, we'll be out"

Dimitri was quiet for a few moments, looking away before he sighed standing up again, "Alright, Stan is off our back but now we need to tighten this plan up so nothing will go wrong"

Alberta and the boys quickly went to the desk, pulling out blueprints and such but my eyes stayed on Dimitri for a few extra seconds. For some weird reason I really needed him with me on this, for him to believe me. Before I was so confident that I'd make it alone and that Christian would fill in the gaps I couldn't fill. But now working along with both Dimitri and Adrian they both bring such amazing skills to the table.

I thought Adrian didn't have much brain underneath his fine set of hair but he can memorize a blueprint like the back of his hand. So I knew we'd get out properly, we wouldn't be lost. Also that Christian would know where the guards would be stationed so we'd get through them.

The thing that had worried me for a while would've been not having Dimitri with us. Sure he has great skills and whatever the fuck I just mentioned but, I wanted him with me when I was out there again. No matter how much a pussy I might sound like I still admit that I want him out there with me, not leave him in here. I might say so at time but shit, if I was going to be with someone out there I might as well be with someone who knows how to please me. Right?

"Rose?" His voice brought me back from my deep thoughts. I shook my head quickly, "Yes?"

"Will you go through the plan step my step? Alberta wants to see where the weak spots may be to make sure we cover them up" His voice was calm and collected again. I held back a smile, nodding "Sure"

Walking over I cleared my throat standing between Alberta and Dimitri starting to pin point places we'd pass through during our way out.

"You can't take the west wing out, that is near by the dog cages and they can smell their way to a felon even if they're sleeping. I'd suggest the north bypass along the showers were the guard's pass in shifts every fifth minute. That way it will be a more secure way out"

"What if we get caught and need to get out another way, how should we move then?" Dimitri asked.

"Wouldn't it work to also take the left door right there, then move to the cafeteria corridor to then run out the emergency exit for kitchen staff? It's always guarded while we're eating but I don't remembering them having a permanent guard stationed there?"

Christian said looking Alberta's way.

"Why the hell does the kitchen staff even have an emergency exit?" Adrian asked frowning.

Alberta smiled, "Firstly Christian that is a very good idea, there isn't a permanent guard stationed there, only half an hour before and after breakfast, lunch and dinner hours. Secondly Adrian they have an emergency in case of riot inside the prison or fire. Stan suggested we'd leave all of you inside the prison in case of fire, but we have to get the staff out some how" Alberta winked.

I smiled, "Now we have that done, then we planned to move form our cell during the second night shift since that will be between two am to six am. The guards is always at their slowest at that hour and those guards are always gossiping so they will barely notice our escape" I said grabbing a hold of the guard shift schedules.

"How do you know they're gossiping more at that hour than others?" Dimitri asked shooting me a strange look.

I pursed my lips, swallowing since now it became a little awkward. "Sometimes I have a hard time sleeping, so I listen in on the prison gossip at night"

Christian raised his brows "You usually sleeps like a fucking dead person when ever you get the chance? One I blew up the microwave and you didn't move a muscle"

"And yet you sleep so lightly you heard Jessie Zeklos breaking into your cell" Dimitri challenge now with a hint of a smile on his lips.

I cleared my throat, "In places I know I'm safe I sleep good and when I'm new in a prison I'm a light sleeper. Sue me!" I said looking down onto the blueprints again.

To be honest I often had a problem sleeping but that wasn't because I just wanted to get out of here, it was because I was so damn horny. It might sound silly but every since Dimitri made me cum so damn hard I've been very sexually frustrated. Usually it takes a while for me to get frustrated, or no time at all since I usually get fucked at least six to twelve times a week. But now it doesn't happen and the only thing on my mind was Dimitri's big cock or fingers or tongue doing crazy shit to me. Sadly enough it's hard masturbating while a pair of ugly guards are gossiping right outside my cell. So I fantasize until I feel better, then I tune in on the nightly guard gossip channel.

Then I felt a brush of a hand against my butt before a pair of lips were in my ear, "I think it's for different reasons"

I tensed up for a microsecond surprise by Dimitri's action. I swallowed hard. I shot him a side ways glare before I stuck out my tongue towards Dimitri. He chuckled faintly before returning to the planning.

* * *

After about one and a half hours inside Alberta's office we were done and ready for the day after tomorrow. A few minutes after 2 am we will breakout of our cells. The new guards have just gotten into place and won't be into their seats quite yet. They will be just woken up after their six hour sleep before their shifts and will be soon taking out their midnight snacks and won't be as focused as they will be after. It was all done and Alberta had made sure the plan was waterproof and we even had a few emergency exits. I admit that was all thanks to Dimitri and I guess that's good to.

We had just left the office, on our way to the cafeteria when I was pulled aside. Christian and Adrian were walking slightly ahead of me and I knew Dimitri was behind me but I didn't know he'd half kidnap me while I was hungry.

He pushed me inside a small cleaning room closing the door quickly. It was pitch black. About two seconds ago all I could think of was how I hoped there wouldn't be stake stew for another night. I was so damn tired of it, we've had it three nights a week for one month straight. I'm going crazy.

Right now, there's his breath on my face. His body pressed up against my very sexually frustrated body and his smell. Dear god I swear I could almost cum on the dot. Not that that's really possible for me. I'd rather save it for when he's actually in me, or sexing me up, but enough thinking for now.

Before I could think much further, he spoke. "I know why you can't sleep"

I swallowed I wish I could see his lips. "And why do you think that is?" My voice was a little hoarse as I tried to speak in a hushed tone.

"The same reason I can't sleep" His voice was low and dark. I could feel him leaning in since his breath grew warmer on my face. Hole shit I'm turned on.

"An-and which reason is that?" I whispered.

"You want me." He stated boldly. Before I got the chance to say something he continued, "You imagine me making you cum like I did on the pavement floor in the isolation cell"

I could feel his hand on my cheek. I breathing hitched.

They moved down, "You imagine my hands all over your naked body" He murmured as his hands traveled down tracing slowly across my overall clad breasts.

"How my hands slowly feel every inch of you"

"Uh-huh" I moaned leaning my head back against what I think was a wall.

"How I roughly kiss and bit your lips" I strangled a groan as he nipped at my chin. He chuckled, "How my fingers, rock hard cock or..." he trailed of pausing for a moment. Then his lips were by my ear, "...how my tongue feels against your clit"

Seriously, if he'd let go of me right now I'd pool down onto the floor cause my knees are so weak.

He chuckled again before I felt his lips lightly brush over mine, "I knew you wanted me bad Rose" His tongue traced along my bottom lip, but suddenly it was gone. His whole body pressure was gone and the door opened and I could see him out in the hall lights smirking.

"Can't wait to fuck the shit out of you when we get out" He winked, "That was just to see how desperate you are for me" He chuckled darkly licking his lips.

"You-you" I stooped and took a deep breath clenching my teeth together, "Bastard!" I hissed through my teeth. He laughed out loud as he was walking away.

I groaned leaning back against the wall. He was fucking with me. He was fucking with me so bad I wanted to kill him as soon as I'll breakout of here.

But I'm too horny to kill him now though... I'll make him fuck my brains out _then_ I'll kill him.

* * *

**WOOP WOOP! What do you think about that? **

**Next Ladies and Gents, will be the break out! in 2 EPIC chaps in one week (I hope if I get it done the way I want it too)**

**But don't pressure me by pushing me to post, I'll post as soon as it's done and edited! **

**Lot's of love to all of you! **

**xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16 Part I

**Let me just apologize if there's minor errors in this one... I've been writing for 4 hours and I just wanted to get this done, so HERE IT IS! Part I out of II. I think I got it all int here, tell me if something doesn't makes sense. **

* * *

**Stan POV**

Finally. I have them in my trap! I will get certain proof on Hathaway and Belikov that they'll never get out of this alive. Or at least it will get Hathaway off my grounds, out of my prison.

Nothing got me as excited as knowing I had a chance and a way of getting that annoying self absorbed bitch far away from me. If I could I'd kill her now, but that would make me loose my job if I killed prisoner with out reason or an order from the judge.

I can always dream.

I took my regular walk through the prison grounds after the clock had hit 2 am. I was a little late I usually go check with the second night shifters of the night. Tonight it felt like something way off though. I don't know what, but I'm planning on finding out soon.

Walking down one of the cell corridors I could hear a hushed, "Stan!"

I stopped in my tracks.

"Stan Alto!"

There is was again. I turned around and saw the scum Jessie Zeklos hanging near by the cell door.

I slowly walked closer wanting to appear none interested.

"I've got some information for you" He said with out me asking. I narrowed my eyes taking a look into his eyes, I can tell when somebody's lying. "And what is that?"

He smirked, "A breakout is happening"

I stiffened with a sudden anger running through me. "Come again?" I said slowly so I didn't miss heard him or miss his eye twitching as he told me his bullshit.

But his smirk was constant and he looked relaxed. He was telling the truth.

"Where?" I said fury lacing my voice.

"Have you seen Hathaway lately?" He grinned evilly.

"Mikhail!" I yelled. He was stationed not too far away.

He came half jogging stopping next to me, "Yes sir?"

"Go Check Hathaway's cell" I said feeling the anger grow within.

"Excuse me sir?"

"GO CHECK HATHAWAY'S CELL! NOW" I roared since he wasn't moving fast enough. Christ, people in here are incompetent, if they all only could be like me.

I was running up the stairs to the top of the roof. I wanted to scan the yard if I could see Hathaway or Belikov. They would not succeed with this, not in my prison. Not while I'm alive! I will bring them down weather it's in here, out in the world or burry them after somebody else has killed them off. I will see them go down, both of them.

Shoving the door opened I half ran towards the edge resting my hands on the hip high fence. My head snapped in all directions there was. I called up into the towers, down by the dock and Alberta's office. No answer from Alberta, which was very strange also nobody has seen them in the other places.

I threw my phone into the ground, No! They will not pass me! Not on my watch.

"Alto! Alto!" I could hear Mikhail call my name from below me. I leaned over the edge meeting Mikhail's eyes. I could feel the fury building up inside me.

"Nor Belikov or Hathaway is in their cell. Ivashkov and Ozera is also missing"

I screamed out in rage. I wanted to shoot every prisoner in here until they all were dead. Then I'd do it all over again until I'd see all four o them face down on the ground.

Dead.

"Alto!" I looked down again meeting Mikhail's gaze. He took a slight step back as he got a look on the rage and fury on my face. Good! FEAR. ME.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Alberta Petrov is also gone!" he said calmly.

I backed away from the edge. No, no. She couldn't, she wouldn't!

I walked down the stairs and stepped outside were half of the guards has gathered. I held out a hand and a finally had a gun back in my hands. I held it up pointing it towards all the guards with a stone face.

They didn't move a muscle.

"If I hear that any of you have helped them escape, you will not only die a painful death, but I will send you home to your mommies in separate boxes and she'll never be able to put you back together" I said with an icy voice.

"I want a report how they got out and when and I will slowly kill you off, one by one if you don't give me anything useful information. MOVE!" I yelled.

"Mikhail" I said trying to sound calm as I started walking inside. He quickly followed me,

"Yes sir?"

"Do you know anything more?"

"Our prison nurse, Vasilissa Dragomir is also missing. I've heard from prisoners she had something going on with Ozera"

"WHAT?" I yelled stopping in my steps.

"No one knew about it, not even Petrov. She knows everything" He said to his defense. I growled, "She does know a lot, but she doesn't tell" I sighed deeply, "Check with all guards on duty if they've seen anything, check cameras, check with the tower and down by the dock. I want all eyes open, all guards on duty. Hathaway will not set one foot on free land while I'm still alive"

**R POV**

We had stopped around a corner to wait until a few guards moved. Everything had moved quite smoothly so far! Hell this might even go with out any mishaps!

Then suddenly around the corner comes a tall blonde chick in a pair of jeans and a white blouse. My first expectation was her screaming and yell something like "The convicts are out! Help me someone"

But my jaw pretty much dropped when she walked over to Christian and he gave her a kiss.

I think all of us were staring, even Alberta! Ivashkov was first to say anything, "Dude you better explain"

He cleared his throat "This is Vasilissa Dragomir" Christian said giving me a nervous smile. "She's coming with us"

Adrian chuckled, "Dude you brought the nurse?"

"What the fu-" I was just about to curse Christian's little white ass off when Dimitri cut me off.

"We don't have time!" Dimitri said grabbing onto my elbow, "She's coming but if they die it's not on us" He said pulling me along. "The guards are gone" We started running again, "It's just around the corner here. We're almost-"

We all stopped in the middle of our sprint. Two guards with their backs towards us were straight ahead.

"-here" Dimitri finished.

"Shit" Adrian cursed under his breath.

"I thought you said there weren't any guards here" I hissed towards Alberta.

"I said they came in five minutes intervals, I guess we came at the wrong time" She said looking ridiculously calm.

"You think?" I said a little too loud.

"HEY!" The guards turned around.

"ROSE!" Dimitri cursed and shot me a deadly glare. I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "Fine sorry, let's go with plan B"

"Cafeteria?" Ozera asked.

I gave him a short nod. "Follow Me," He yelled as we all started running again. I could hear the guards moving in behind us but they weren't nearly as fast as us. Let's just say prisoners breaking out of jail run a little faster, then the second night shift guards that just had their midnight snack.

I ran a little faster so I'd catch up with Ozera. I he thought he could let this pass just because we're breaking out, he's fucking wrong!

"What the fuck Christian" I hissed as we almost reached the cafeteria.

"Not now" Rose he said obviously not happy I had to take this now.

"Yes now, if you think I'll let this slide you don't know me!"

He rolled his eyes "Sadly enough I do know you"

"Spill!" I growled as we got into the cafeteria.

"I'll spill as soon as we're out of the building"

I could agree to that.

"Now this door is probably alarmed and the second we push it open Stan will know where we are. "

"Ok let's stop for a second then and go through the last steps ok?" I said wanting everybody to be in on this incase we didn't stay together.

"Outside these doors is a fire escape we'll go down. Then the hardest thing will be getting past the first fence because that's were the tower is stationed. They have the air view but they only see where the big strobe light hits, so stay out of it and be quiet. Then we shall be out here in no time. The boat will be waiting by the docks, we jump on and speed away before Stan gets to us and we'll be good. OK?"

We all shared a nod and we walked towards the door, Dimitri placed his hands on it and before he pushed it opened we shared a look. "Ready?" He whispered.

"Ready" I murmured.

"NOW!" He yelled.

We ran. We ran like fucking hell!

"Left" I whisper yelled and all of us hovered around one of the corners of the prison. "Dimitri, check the tower"

I trusted his judgment and I knew he was the best choice for that matter. I turned to Christian, "Spill"

"Fine, I like her" He said annoyed.

"Obviously" I rolled my eyes, "When? How? And why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to see if it worked out first"

"Go!" Dimitri said and we ran. We were pretty good at running and Vasilissa really kept up. Cool.

The strobe light was coming out way and we hid behind one of the storing houses were they kept all the brooms and such when we were on yard cleaning duty. I was last in and as I crouched down I started to loose my balance and almost fell backwards. And shit the light is right here-

"Got you!" Dimitri pulled me in and I was tight against his chest. I tried to control my breath and I looked up meeting his gaze. He wasn't smiling, but there was this look in his eyes. I had this sudden urge to kiss him but I don't think now was the time and-

"You can thank me later" He winked and half smiled. I pursed my lips holding back a smile.

"Now" Alberta hissed and we were out again, "if we reach the fence the next time, we'll make it"

We all nodded as we ran as hard as we could. We aimed for the storage house closest to the fence. It wasn't that close but it was doable.

Running and hiding again, I turned to Christian, "Has it been going on for long?"

"I first met her before you came here, then I've been faking small things to get to meet her again" He said giving me an angelic smile.

I rolled my eyes, "God you're such a sap!" I sighed and looked at him again, "But I'm happy you're happy. I'll talk to her after this whole mess"

"I'm looking forward to that" He smiled.

Loud screaming and footsteps brought me back into focus again.

"Run! Just run like fucking hell!" I yelled as the alarm was piercing our ears. "Try to stay together for as long as we can" I yelled.

The fence system was crazy. It was like a little labyrinth were the first open doorway was on one side, then the next one was in the middle and they kept switching in a weird none fitting pattern.

"When the bullets starts flying try to move as much as you can, never run in a straight line!" Dimitri shouted out as we got to the first gate. He stopped so everybody got through before he continued running. It wasn't until we've gotten to the second fence, right in the middle of the fucking shit when the alarm went off.

"Shit!" Alberta cursed as she was first through the door, next came Vasilissa and Christian.

"Go, just go" I panted, "Never stop, no matter what! Just _run_" And they did.

"C'mon" Dimitri said grabbing a hold of my hand to make me go faster. Damn he was so fast.

"Were the fuck is the next one?" Adrian asked.

"Its on the left again" I said, "Then it'll be all over on the run so that's a long rung, and the bullets will start flying any second now!"

I could see Vasilissa and Christian sharing a look that just screamed, No matter what happens, I love you!

Oh they're so cute, but I'm still mad he brought her without even mentioning it! He was just like Dimitri on that matter.

Suddenly a loud gun-shot run out but it was slightly drowned out by the loud siren that was still ringing loudly.

"Fuck" I cursed looking over towards the tower where the strobe light was moving way faster. They needed to find us!

I felt a hard squeeze from Dimitri's hand that surrounded mine. I looked over at him and we both shared something that I couldn't really put my finger on. But it was something special. We weren't leaving here alone we'd leave together.

No matter what!

More gun shots rang out and that only made all of us run even faster. I don't think it was possible but when somebody's shooting at you, you just run like hell!

We've gotten past two more gates, so that's five out of seven. "Almost out" I panted smiling slightly.

Then suddenly everything got bright, "Oh damn it!" I yelled. They've found us with the strobe light. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I yelled.

"If you'd only shut up and don't say shit like that maybe they wouldn't have found us" Dimitri said sounding annoyed with me.

"Just shut up Belikov, we'll get out soon!"

"HATHAWAY!" Stan's voice rung out and the siren stopped.

"Karma" Dimitri grinned my way.

"If you didn't fuck me so damn good I would gladly leave you behind!" I growled the last words!

"Stan has his mind set on you Rose, we better get out soon, out of shooting rage" Alberta said.

"Yes sir" I said one fence left.

"HATHAWAY!" Stan's voice rung out, "I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU GET OFF THIS ISLAND"

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST OLD MAN!" I yelled as we came to the last fence. Several gun shots rung out and missed my by yards. I laughed loudly so he could hear me, "YOUR MOTHER AIMS BETTER THAN YOU STANNY BOY!" I laughed.

"For fucks sake Rose" Dimitri growled as he grabbed a hold of me and we ran again. Shots were fired fluently now but we were too far away and the strobe light was loosing it's grip of us.

We got through the last fence and from now on it was along down hill. I was about to sprint for it when Alberta grabbed a hold of my arm.

"What?" I asked, "We're almost there!"

"This is a mine field Rose, mines are place out all over this place, but I know how they arranged it so if we run exactly how I tell you to we'll make it"

"A mine field? Why didn't you mention that earlier?" I shouted frustrated. "God, woman, you don't leave shit like that out!"

Both Alberta and Dimitri rolled their eyes. "Wait a sec" Alberta said and took a few steps forward and threw something in front of her. Suddenly a long stripe of explosions blew off in front of us. I stood there wide eyed next to Dimitri who leaned his head back and said a few lines of Russian words. I smiled, "You have to teach me how to swear in Russian sometime"

Our eyes met, "Never" He grinned.

"Why not?"

"Then you'll understand what I'm saying, and if you learn certain words you'll know what I'm saying about you"

"You little sneaky bastard" I grinned.

"Listen up!" Alberta yelled, "We have to run on a line, with 2 yards between each runner. That way we won't hit the minefield. It's like a chain-reaction, hit one and they all go off! So if you hear them going off throw yourself forward and you might survive"

"This can be fun!" I said rubbing my hands together. Dimitri face palmed himself as he heard my statement. We stood in our line. Christian was on my left and Dimitri on my right. I was in the middle, which meant if I hit one I'd practically be responsible for everybody's deaths. That feels very good... not!

"OK, on my mark" Alberta yelled, we all took deep breaths, this was life or death.

"GO!"

We did our best to run in a gathered troop. It went well until those fucking gunshots started flying again. One were just inches away from my feet and I started to run even faster but I knew I was going to stumble and fall.

"Get down!" I yelled right in time as I fell. I rolled around and felt the rough ground scratch my arms. I hit something and I quickly moved away and then a chain reaction of loud bangs got off. I heard a silent beeping in my ears and I knew that was from the loud sounds from the mines.

Did I kill them all?

"Shit Rose" I could hear Christian cough. "Be a little more careful will you? We're in a minefield!"

"Everybody ok?" Alberta asked.

"Yep" I could hear Adrian's voice but there was too much smoke to see him.

"Me and Lissa to" Christian called. Lissa? Oh yes maybe short of Vasilissa?

"Rose?" Dimitri's voice was very near, "You ok?"

"Yeah" I groaned, "Shit" I stretched and got up, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just go worried when you fell"

I smiled to myself, I'm not use to people worrying about me. It's actually a little sweet-

"C'mon, let's go" Alberta said. I sighed as I straightened up and started running again. We only had a few hundred yards let! Almost there.

We all stopped quickly as we've reached the dock. Nothing was here. I panted hard, "We made it!" I panted. My heart pumping hard in my chest, then I looked up, why was the harbor empty?

"Where the fuck is the boat?" Dimitri asked looking slightly panicked.

I looked around. It was supposed to be here. Alberta had helped me set this up, I call using her phone pretending I was one of the guards needing to get into shore because of family affairs. But that fucking boat is nowhere to be seen!

"Alberta?" I turned towards her needing help at this moment.

"I'll try to reach him" she said sternly understanding that we were starting to be very screwed.

I spun around again to see so we were a full set, that's everybody was here. At least that's good! I mean it's pretty hard core and amazing we've gotten six freaking people out of the worlds most dangerous and hard guarded prisons. We've gone through the seven fences that they have surrounding this prison. The guards at night aren't as on top of their game as the day guards. When we get out of here I'll make sure to send Stan a note to make sure he knows his security has a few weak spots.

Alberta returned with a grim look on her face, I raised my brows needing an answer. "Yes?"

"The driver has very close contact with Alto, I should've known. He has already left. He yelled something like "_You lied to me!_" But I didn't really bother, I just hung up"

I groaned and several hushed curses passed my lips.

"So there's no boat?" Dimitri asked not sounding that angry actually. I was a little surprised.

"There was, at least we're here. Do we know somebody else near by that can quickly come pick us up?"

"Rose-"

"I know it sounds a little impossible but still, somebody should be able to! At least the guards hasn't gotten to us yet-"

"Think again" Dimitri said, now sounding a little more pissed.

I spun around, several loud explosions broke loose. The whole minefield blew up in a matter of seconds. Like the boat gone wasn't enough, emerging through the smoke was a fucking army of armed guards just ready to shoot the fuck out of us.

I growled, "C'MON! We're already out, can't Stan just shoot himself to put himself out of his own misery?"

"Rose" Dimitri said pulling me aside, "Seriously what the fuck do we do? We need to get off this fucking island before Stan turn us into pulp"

"I know, just fuck give me a second" I said crouching down holding my head in my heads. At least I've gotten us out. That's one achievement but hell I got to get us off this fucking island as well!

Think, damn it. Think!

"Uh um, Rose?"

"What?" I groaned Dimitri's way, "I'm sorry I couldn't fix the boat and shit but how the fuck was I suppose to know the driver were best friends with Stan so he'd run off with it? This is fucking bullshit! We're stuck here and-"

"ROSE!" He yelled.

"What?" I snapped back.

"There" He said pointing up looking very stunned.

"Oh what now?" I sighed when I heard a helicopter. I groaned, "Oh fuck did Alto send some fucking SWAT team on us I'll kill him..." My voice trailed off as the Helicopter lowered and the door opened.

"Holy shit" Dimitri murmured.

"It can't be" Christian said stunned.

My eyes were bugging out of my head.

It was.

He's alive. He's fucking _alive_!

In that helicopter doorway stood none other than a smirking Ibrahim Abe Mazur.

And the first thought that hits me?

I'm gonna kill him.

* * *

**HE'S ALIVE!**

**Exciting enough? Didn't reach you expectations? It was alright? **

**PLease let me know, **

**You guys are the best!****  
**

**xxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17 Part II

**I'm so happy with the out come of the last chapter, and I laughed at some reviews. You guys are so funny and I really love writing to you and entertaining you! And WOOP! We are past 500 reviews :D THank you so so much, I reward you and your good reviewing work, with part II! **

* * *

**R POV**

When I was thirteen and my father was taken away from me, I would've done everything to make him come back. But his closest friends took me away to hide me in case more men came. I was torn away from my father. At thirteen, he was gone.

I've thought many times that if he ever came back, I would be so happy it would lead to tears. Happy tears.

I was wrong.

As the Helicopter lowered itself, the door was wide open and his proud self stood there. Wearing his signature suit, his beard trimmed and not a hair out of place. He was just like back I the day, even with his signature smirk.

But like I said, I thought I'd be in happy tears if I'd ever seen him again. Though to me it felt a lot more like tears of anger, hatred and fiery fury!

Before the helicopter was firmly on the ground he jumped out gracefully. All eyes were on him, just like he wanted it. He was always a sucker for attention. I'd call him an attention whore right now in my angry state. Abe the Attention whore Mazur. Also knows as Zmey. The slimy snake I call father.

He had it in for himself. I was mad and he wouldn't like me mad. He never did.

His eyes weren't on anybody but me though. The grin was constant as he was walking my way, stopping just a yard away.

"So you're breaking out of prison now huh? I knew I raised you the right way. And you brought friends" He said looking around, grinning, his eyes landed on Dimitri. "I also heard of a boyfriend" He turned towards Dimitri who was standing next to me. "The famous Dimitri Belikov, not a bad choice kiz, I do admit that. Although I have a very strong urge to kill him!" He said all that while still grinning.

I was fuming.

"Not if I kill you first!" I said stepping in between them. He raised his brows in a mocking way he was never scared of me. I've always hated that.

"You think you can just fake you death and then return after eleven fucking years and I'll be welcoming you back with open arms?"

He shrugged putting both hands in his pocket, looking more relaxed than ever.

"I'm gonna kill you" I growled ready to leap out and wrestle him to the ground when I had a strong set of arms around me. Dimitri.

Abe's smirk grew, "He's a real catch isn't he?"

Before I could answer he pulled out a gun quicker than anybody else could. I was determined he was going to shoot at Dimitri so I screamed out a "NOO!" loudly as several shots were fired off.

It was silent for a second when I opened my eyes again and I heard Abe chuckle, "Relax kiz, I wasn't going to shoot your little lover-"

"He's not my lover!" I corrected half yelling, ready to boil over and point a gun his way.

He rolled his eyes, "We can discuss this later, what I was shooting at though was those dead guys behind you. And yes there's an army behind him as well" He still said this with such ease and calm I was going crazy! But I realized as I turned around there still was a fucking army there and god they were really closing in.

I took several steps back and Dimitri followed me. "They're about hundred yards away, we can make it" Dimitri said low but confidently. I nodded swallowing not letting the running wall of death out of my gaze.

"Everybody into the helicopter, I'll take you to safe grounds" Abe ordered all business all of a sudden. "Ready to leave?" Abe asked the two pilots. They gave him a stern nod and slowly started to lift as Christian helped Lissa to get in. He turned to me and our eyes met, "Get in, I'll meet you in there" I gave him a shot smile. I knew he didn't want to get off the ground if I wasn't; he'd always been a very loyal and amazing friend to me. But I could see what he felt for Lissa, and I wouldn't let him ruin that because of me.

"GO!" I said so he'd get in. I wanted to be one of the last off the ground I wanted to make sure everybody got in safely. This was my idea after all, I've taken this little crew under my command and I will not leave anyone behind!

"C'mon, quickly" Abe ushered as Adrian got on. "Alberta" Abe smiled as he helped her in, holding his hand out for her and everything, what the fuck is up with that?

Before I could think more of that I heard loud thumping steps behind me and I just had the chance to turn around to see the wall of guards coming our way. A few were ahead of the others and the first ones were ready to fight. So was I.

"Let's take out the ones hitting us first, then move out on the sides and work our way to the middle. That way we won't have to watch our backs" Dimitri said coming up next to me. I wouldn't argue with him on staying with me. We were pretty much co captains in all this, "Roger that" I said getting ready mentally, fists would be flying along with bullets and teeth. I just needed to be calm enough to be one hundred percent focused.

"KIZ!" Abe shouted out, "Catch!" Spinning around in a quick circle I catch two sets of guns in each hand. I might be very fucking angry with my father but that didn't change the way we could work together. We were in sync when it came in to matter of fights and wars. No matter how long we've been apart, that never changed.

"Dimitri!" I yelled throwing both guns his way and he caught them mid air. Spinning around for the second run I caught another set of guns Abe threw my way. As I came back around the wall of men were just about to hit. My fingers found the triggers and I was quickly went back to my old self. Ready to kill, ready to win.

Both arms straight out I started firing off bullets like a machine gun. Aiming for shoulders, knees and feet. Just like daddy taught me. Knees so they couldn't run towards or away from me. Shoulders so they'd loose their coordination and ability to handle a weapon, and feet to make them roll and fall to the ground and not longer be a threat to me.

You could say I looked like Angelina Jolie as Laura Croft, only I was pretty sure they got the inspiration of her from me. No one could handle a gun like me. Shooting or fighting with it, I was the master.

As soon as the first line of guards were out I ran towards the left flank as a plan formed in my head. The second group of guards heading toward us was running more together. In a compact group, probably thinking they could easier protect one another that way. Boy were they wrong!

My plan was taking down the first runners in the group. If they fell so would the whole group they would be an obstacle for the on coming group and that way have to split around them. Leaving fifty/fifty for Dimitri and I.

My mind was on fire today! Let's do this.

"Abe!" I shouted, "Compact downfall! Shrike 5.56" I yelled.

He was a man quick of action and quickly shouted out orders.

"Rose!" Dimitri shouted from the other side, "What's your plan?"

"Get reloaded and ready for fifty/fifty" I yelled back waiting for Abe to hand me the gun.  
"OLD MAN! I'm getting older here!" I shouted getting impatient as the second group came closer. Dimitri ran up to me, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Get reloaded, you'll see!" I said as Abe shouted, "KIZ!" Throwing the machine gun my way. I ran off far left getting ready to get this going.

I held the gun up and got my aim. I took a deep breath, calm, focus.

"ROSE!" Dimitri yelled as the wall of guards was coming too close. They started firing bullets towards the helicopter I'd found my aim.

I screamed out as the gun was pumping in my hands. The fell violently forward, rolling around and the whole group fell with them. They're guns loaded some fired off as the fell. It was a sight to see!

I put the gun down taking in the sight as the last part of the group fell. My eyes moved over to Dimitri and he looked stunned. Moving my gaze to over to the Helicopter both Adrian and Alberta looked completely stunned as well. I saw Christian and he chuckled and shot me a grin. I knew I've done well when he gave me that sort of smile.

Abe came into view and he wasn't smirking actually. He had a calm look, but in some way he looked proud. He'd never seen me under this much pressure before, he'd taught me how to think and tested me many times but never actually seen it. He looked a little proud.

"ROSE!" Christian's voice caught my attention, I met his gaze and he pointed towards the prison. A new and larger group of guards were starting to run down the hill. What caught my attention thought was the man running in the front.

"Time to leave!" Abe shouted.

I was staring at Stan, he looked furious as he ran towards us. His eyes found mine and I smiled. I knew it would trigger him; he was a ticking bomb ready to explode.

"Rose!" I could hear Dimitri voice trying to get my attention, "Rose, come on!"

I didn't move, I had this itching in my fingers to meet Stan. To fight him, to give back after those fucking weeks I've been in there and he had made my life hell. I've never had this strong of an urge to kill someone before. I think.

"Roza" Dimitri's voice was near. This time I turned his way though, that name, the way he said that name. There was something different in this voice. I felt so confused, he sounded so, so caring. Almost, loving, frantic for me to get out of there, with him.

"We'll talk later" he half smiled. "C'mon" he said. I took a few steps with him before he reached for my hand and started running towards the helicopter. I followed blindly. It was like I'd lost the focus again. I was in some damn Dimitri haze and in this state I'd do pretty much everything he asked me to.

Well almost.

We reached the helicopter and Stan was closing in on us. The helicopter was hovering a few feet off the ground. As soon as we'd get on it would leave.

"What took you so fucking long?" Abe swore as we got the throwing him the guns so we could climb on board.

I ignored him as I looked over my shoulder, shit they were about one hundred yards away now. Dimitri pulled at my elbow, "Get up" He ordered also looking over his shoulder.

It was like I got out of the haze for a split second, "No" I said. He gave me such a confused and almost angry look. I spoke again, "You go I'll be right behind you. I want to me last one on the ground"

"Rose there's no idea in being a fucking proud captain wanting to leave his ship last, get the fuck up!"

"NO! I'll be right behind you, get the fuck up! I started this, I _will_ be the last man on the ground" I said sounding a harsh, firm and a little proud I guess. But I wouldn't cave in this time. I think he knew that.

He growled and several Russian words left his mouth. Curses I bet. He jumped up and climbed in gracefully. Turning around to help me up. The helicopter started lifting and I could hear him yelling for them to wait for me.

I took a few steps back and jumped up getting a hold of the helicopter ready to heave myself up. I was almost up as I looked up meeting Dimitri's gaze I smiled. For a microsecond I relaxed, we had made it.

Then it all happened to quickly. Feeling a set of hands grab a hold of my feet, my microsecond of relaxation had me loose my focus, and my grip.

I screamed out as I was pulled down, a few fingers still holding on top the helicopter for dear life.

"LIFT! LIFT!" I could hear Abe shout.

"NO!" Dimitri roared leaning out trying to reach for me. I was just about to reach out my free had to him and a tug at my feet made me loose my grip.

I screamed out a piercing scream as I felt the air rush around me before I hit the hard ground. Landing on my side I felt a hard pain run up my side. I didn't want to stay on the ground for too long, I might have gotten into prison on purpose the first time but there was no way in hell I was going back in there again!

Looking around trying to get up I was about to take in my surroundings when I heard Alberta's voice scream "ROSE! Behind you!"

Before I had the chance to look behind me I set of arms hand me in a rough grip. Pushing me up on my feet before grabbing a hold of a large chunk of my hair. The arm around my right arm, around my neck and stone grip of my hair as I felt a cold gun head press into my collarbone.

I closed my eyes for a mere second, trying to get back on track, to focus. But I do admit that I was having a hard time at the moment.

"I cursed the day you arrive to my prison Hathaway!" Stan's voice said loudly close to my ear. I clenched my teeth in annoyance. "And now you try to breakout huh?" His voice was a little hoarse from running and screaming, his breathing slightly uneven as he spoke. You'd think that made him weak, tired. His grip was stone hard, his was like a robot and he felt a little unbeatable at the moment. But if he ruined my hair so I'd have to cut it, I'd cut his balls off and fed them to him!

"Not while I'm in charge, not while I'm alive will you ever escape from _my_ prison!" He growled. Poor guy, trying so hard to be threatening and all, but right now I was mostly just super fucking annoyed and I wouldn't hold that in any longer.

"Can somebody just shoot him so I actually _can_ escape? I'm tired of his bullshit right now!" I groaned as I tried to pull at his grip to see were the weak spots were. When I did the fucker held onto my hair so it hurt like a motherfucker as I tried to pull free.

"Damn it!" I yelled standing still again.

He laughed, "The great Hathaway can't seem to get out of this one"

"Stan!" Alberta's voice rang out and both Stand and I looked up. The helicopter was hovering several feet up so no one could reach them. In the open door stood Alberta, Dimitri and Abe with guns all pointed towards us. Or should I say Stan.

Stan laughed again, I think the man was growing insane, all because of me. Good work Hathaway I smiled to myself.

"Well, well Alberta Petrov one of my most loyal coworkers, now working with the enemy. You've degraded yourself, and I who thought so highly of you. I should've seen it coming"

"Sadly you didn't because you're so full of yourself" I said under my breath raising my brows.

"What did you say bitch?" Alto roared hitting me in the back of my head with the butt of his gun. He hit one of the softer spots right beneath the skull and I stumbled suddenly having a hard time to stand up. He must've hit some nerve or something.

He laughed again, "Women"

"ALTO!" Dimitri shouted getting his attention. He set his aim again before he spoke, "Let. Her. Go" He said through his teeth.

"You want her Belikov?" Stan laughed mockingly. I could see the thunder in Dimitri's eyes as his fist clenched, knuckles white.

"Come and get her!" Stan said then pulling hard at my hair and pressed the gun harder into my collar bone. I screamed out in pain as I was sure he pulled out several small chunks of hair.

"There are thirty armed guards down here Dimitri" Stan said, "Feel free to come down and play here with your little damsel here. Know that the second you set you foot on the ground my men will fire, and you'll fall quicker than Hathaway here did when I pulled her down from the helicopter" He grinned. "I've give you sixty seconds to decide before I take Hathaway here back with me into the prison."

Dimitri was showing his teeth in a threatening matter. I could see the way he was clutching his gun that he was having a really hard time in his head. He was obviously doing pros and cons with coming down here.

An idea suddenly former in my head and I quickly set it in action.

"Ten seconds left" Stan said smirking.

Christian ran up behind Dimitri pulling at his shoulder saying something. Abe joined in and they all seemed to argue. Alberta was looking my way worry painting her face.

"Three, two, one-"

"WAIT!" I yelled. All I turned to me, I swallowed here we go. "I'll go with you"

I had to act cool about this. Not show one single crack of a smile, Stan was very observant at this moment. I had to act like I was giving in unwillingly, that I was angry with this but there was no chance I'd win this. There was though but Stan didn't know that. I don't think anybody knew except for me that there was a way out.

"Rose, don't" Alberta said obviously not wanting Stan to win. I wasn't, but she didn't know that.

"It's better this way, there's no way I'm making it out of this one anyway" I said angry through my teeth not looking into anyone's eyes. That way they'd think I was giving in and I couldn't look into their eyes as the great Rose Mazur Hathaway lost her first fight.

"Rose, don't you dare-" Dimitri started but I cut him off.

"You're all out, mission accomplished!" I yelled still not meeting anyone's gaze.

Stan laughed loudly, "The great Hathaway is defeated! HA! You got far but I knew you'd never get out. You're too soft hearted to let your friends sacrifice themselves for you. Pathetic creature! You belong in here, sadly there isn't a kitchen in here" He laughed.

It felt like he'd punched me in the gut. When Dimitri would feel comments like that was one thing. I'd get back at him for it, but hearing those words leave Stan's mouth I was in killer mode again. I was a little unsure about the way I would get away but right now; I couldn't wait to get started. First I just need to meet Dimitri's eyes so he'd help me get away. If he didn't this would pretty much be worthless and I'll hurt myself for no reason but what the hell, I have to try to know!

Looking up for the first time in a while my eyes instantly found Dimitri's, he looked so angry and frustrated. As our eyes met he looked a little confused as I looked right into his eyes. I think he waited to see anger and defeat, but he saw excitement and stubbornness. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what my next move would me. I raised a brow before looking down slightly towards the gun then smiling slightly. I think he realized I was just about to try something very difficult and even dangerous. He started to shake his head no. He mouthed "No!" Even. I just smiled his way, before I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

As my eyes opened again I was ready, let's do this! I needed to distract Stan for just a moment to pull this off. I just needed to piss him off that would probably do the trick!

"Hey Stan?"

"What Hathaway?" He said through his teeth as I bet he was ready to take me away.

"You want to know something good?" He was a little sucker for gossip, so I was pretty sure he wanted to know this.

"What?" He asked looking a little cautious with what I was about to say.

"Dimitri and I fucked in the isolation cell" I said smugly.

"You what?" He roared his grip tightened.

"And Alberta knew and didn't tell you" I filled in.

"What the fuck-"

That's when it happened. I used my free hand to push the gun just an inch farther down and boom! I pulled the trigger. Right through my shoulder and straight into Stan's mid chest. It all happened so quickly Stan never saw it coming. Hell this must've looked really cool from by the helicopter, but holy mother of fucking god it hurt in my shoulder. The bullet went straight through and it made Stan's body flung back and I was free. I was bleeding heavily from my shoulder, but I had no chance to stall time. I started to run towards the helicopter.

"Dimitri!" I yelled a little frantic as I just took a shot jumping as high as I could try to get a grip of the helicopter. Thank god he has reflexes and moved like a god. He quickly moved and jumped down onto the landing bars right under the helicopter, holding onto the edge of the door while reaching out grabbing my hand by the last second. Lucky for me it was my uninjured side but it still hurt like a bitch. The helicopter started lifting and I looked down gasping for air as I tried to old back the small scared whimpers that wanted to leave my lips. Dimitri's hand squeezed mine and I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm gona get a better grip ok?" He asked his voice calm. I felt slight panic grow and my throat getting thick, "N-no" I started but suddenly his grip tightened and he pulled me up quickly. I closed my eyes hard clenching my teeth. He quickly caught a hold of my elbow and as I opened my eyes I could see the way his eyes was clenched roughly together that it was heavy with one arm.

He opened his eyes and our eyes locked. I swallowed hard before opening my mouth gasping my air. We stayed like that for a few matter of seconds just staring. I bit my lower lip in worry, I trusted him completely but that didn't mean this wasn't hard for him as well. I was about to say something but he got a head of me, "I'll pull you up again and pull us inside ok?"

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked feeling a sting of worry run through me. A smile touched his lips and he breathed a chuckled, "We'll be alright ok?"

I licked my lips and nodded. "On three?"

He nodded, "One, two, three!" He pulled up with such force I was surprised actually! I locked my arms around his waist, it stung in my shoulder so bad but I held on for dear life. When a thumb sounded and I felt my body land on top of his I knew we'd made it.

I felt so relived! I relaxed on top of him breathing out and in his sent. Oh my god. After a few seconds I pulled myself up a little and looked into his eyes again. Both of us smiled and it was like it was only us there. Just him and I, until I tried to lift myself up on my own and a sharp pain ran through my arm and shoulder. I gasped for air, Dimitri was quick to help me.

"How the fuck did you come up with that? Are you fucking crazy?" Dimitri hissed as he'd pulled me up and hugged me, now pulling away to look at me.

Before I could answer I could hear Christian chuckling walking forward and giving me a light hug. "Lissa?" He asked and she was quick to move forward to start taking care of my wound. We didn't say a word to one another but we shared a smile that didn't need any talk about it.

"Now how the fuck did you do that?" Dimitri asked again, obviously still shaky and chocked about what I just did.

Christian chuckled again and Dimitri turned towards him, "What the fuck is so funny? She could've died!"

He held back laughter, "Wait until you hear her answer, I already know it"

Everybody turned to me again waiting for that answer, I shrugged a little like it wasn't a big deal and said, "I saw it in a Bruce Willis movie"

Everybody was silent except for Christian who was dying form choking back laughter. Then Abe joined him, I knew he would and soon after followed by Adrian.

Dimitri took steps closer looking at me like I was just utterly ridiculous; "You saw it, in a movie?" He said slowly as if he almost didn't understand. I smiled as I looked into his eyes and nodding.

He groaned turning around burrowing his face in his hands murmuring something like I'm fucking insane!

What can I say? I'm a Hathaway.

* * *

**Now what do you think about this? What will happen now?**

**Let me know!**

**Lot's of LOVE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just gotta say that I loved the reactions on the last chap! Priceless :D **

* * *

**R POV**

We were safe up in the air. We had landed on a safe spot farther away were Abe had arranged a private airplane to take us where no one could reach us. Stan was obviously looking for a helicopter, not a private airplane Abe bought just cause he thought he needed one.

I was still mad and very angry wit him. I haven't spoken with him much, just a few words when he wanted to check if I was all right as Lissa treated my wound. He did say he was proud and it was a pretty ballsy move, but he knew I had it in me. I was happy for the compliments but that didn't change what he did to me. What he had me go through all alone, all those years. I still didn't know what to think about it yet.

I'll speak with him soon I thought; first I wanted to talk to Dimitri. He hadn't spoken to me since I told him I did the move Bruce Willis did in Die hard 4.0 when he killed that Gabriel guy. He'd been pretty angry with me, and still not speaking to me. I would change that in a matter of seconds.

I was sitting alone in the front of the plane, Alberta and my father near the middle, and Christian, Adrian and Lissa were on the other side of me. Dimitri was in the far back; it was good, because that way I got to speak with him alone.

Walking back I didn't meet anyone's gaze before I sat down next to Dimitri. He was reading a book, western? Really? He was into that sort of stuff?

Man, I hope he didn't want me to go all cowgirl on him in bed. Although it would be kinda hot, we could use whips and hats and sexy little outfits! OH or he could take me while wearing leather chaps I would really like that-

"Rose?" He broke me out of my fantasizing as he was looking up from his book my way.

"Yes?"

"What do you want?" He asked raising his brows.

I immediately thought of this as a sexual matter so... "Well I've always wanted to join the mile high club!" I said shrugging a little, "We could try come cowboy stuff if you're into that but-"

"Whoa, wait I didn't mean sex stuff" he said in a hushed tone.

"Oh" I said a little surprised, well at least now he knows. "Well I just wanted to talk with you about the whole shooting myself thing"

He shot me a look staying silent but his eyes were still on me. "C'mon don't give me the silent treatment!" I begged, "Only girls do that"

"Are you calling me a girl?" He asked slightly offended but I was quick to defend myself.

"Of course not! I should know you're not a girl" I winked playfully. This made him to loosen up a little. I sighed leaning back in my seat still looking at him. "You've got to admit though that it looked pretty cool?" I said trying to make that smile grow.

"Stupid, you saw it in a movie? It didn't even happen for real and you try it in real life? How stupid are you?" He said obviously in an arguing kinda mood, but I could argue right back.

"I didn't see you jumping down to help so I solved it on my own, it wasn't that bad!" I said.

"You could've hit a nerve or some big vein or something Rose! You just fucking guessed were to shoot yourself! That's equally as stupid as shooting yourself else were"

"I know it wasn't really rational but come on, give me some cred I did it right and I survived!"

"Luck, that's all it was" He said shortly looking into his book again. I rolled my eyes making an ugly face his way when he wasn't looking.

"I saw that" He said. I could see a hint of a smile that he was trying to hide, but not from me!

"Lissa said I could totally to all physical activities except from anything that would involve this arm or shoulder" I said looking straight forward. I knew he listened.

"Like I said, I've always wanted to join the mile high club" I said with a smile still not looking his way.

He was quiet for a little while longer before he turned towards me and asked, "Would you really do the whole cowboy thing?"

I was the one raising my brows now he was obviously into this so I took the moment in act and tease him a little. I leaned closer so only him and I could hear and I murmured in his ear, "That depends on what you want me to do"

I leaned back to meet his gaze and I winked. He swallowed before looking down in his book quickly. I smiled, "You could always wear leather chaps and fuck me where ever you like!" I suggested shrugging innocently.

He met my gaze, "Anywhere?"

I leaned closer, "Any place, anywhere, whenever you want to" I whispered in his ear.

His jaw was clenching and I could see him slowly biting his lower lip. I moved one arm to his chest, he had pulled down the zipper on his overall that we all was still wearing, exposing a little of his perfectly tone chest. I let a few fingers touch his skin as I leaned in, "Or we could just walk around naked all day, touching and teasing"

"I could take you wherever and whenever I liked" He said like the idea was really growing on him.

I chuckled, "Yes please"

He was just about to open his mouth when Abe appeared raising his brows towards us. His gaze was saying "Not lover my ass"

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"We need to talk"

I swallowed, "Fine, but do you have anything I can change into? I hate this overall"

"I had one of my men pick up clothes for all off you, the others has already changed. Both of you have bags in the back"

I nodded, "Thank you, I'll see you in a few" I said as I went to change in the bathroom.

* * *

Sitting down across from my father after eleven years on my own felt a little strange. Sorry, VERY strange. The weird part was that he still looked the same, I didn't. Sadly I'd barely grown on my height, I was pretty damn short, but I've grown in both physique and mind. At least I think I've grown some and become a little wiser.

I leaned back in my seat crossing my legs feeling better in my jeans and shirt. At first from the moment our gazes locked we just stared. Studying one another, taking in any new features, grown features. Changes.

I searched for some gray hairs but nope, still none. I hope I carried on that gene.

"How you've been?" He asked then just to ease the tension.

I swallowed, "Good, killed a few people, gotten in and broken out of prison. Tried a cool Bruce Willis move" I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

A small grin painted his lips, "It was quite foolish what you did to that man"

I let a teeny tiny smile pass, "But it looked pretty badass"

He chuckled, "It did. Sad that I wasn't the one to teach you though"

One of the stewardesses came and put down two glasses of amber colored liquid in front of us. I raised my brows his way, he smiled, "Just to lighten the tension and I know how you always wanted to drink whiskey with me when you were younger."

"I use to drink sprite with some dye in it to make it look the same as your glass" I said taking a sip from the glass. He smiled and nodded.

I put the glass down, "So you're alive." I stated like it was nothing, his smirk grew.

"You looked pretty damn surprised as I opened that helicopter door"

"You don't say?" Irony lacing my voice, " Care to fill me in on _how_ you're alive? Because when I was dragged away from there, after pretty much killing what was left of those guys, you looked pretty damn dead to me!" I was getting fired up and we were only in the beginning of this conversation. Let's just pray we don't end up pulling our guns towards one another. It happened once when I was thirteen, though we both got out alive after that fight. I wasn't sure both of us would if it happened now.

He was sipping on his whiskey as I spoke, looking cool calm and collected. When I was done he put it down and laced his fingers on the table. "I was pretty damn hurt, not dead" He started, "I had eighteen bullets in my chest and stomach area. Luckily-"

"I was there" Alberta filled in as joined us. "Can I sit?" She asked looking my way. I licked my lips and nodded.

"I had an ambulance helicopter called that arrived as soon as you had left the scene" Alberta said as the stewardess came with another glass of whiskey for Alberta.

"And how do you know each other?" I asked puzzled.

"We met in Germany during mission when you were four. Later I took her on and she was my man off the scene. She called in reinforcements if needed, ambulances and so on. She's very helpful" Abe said looking Alberta's way with a smile.

In my head I was doing puking noises and playfully showing fingers down my throat. My mother died in my early years so I've never really seen my father with anyone. But now that I got the hint that there has become something between, I wanted to vomit. Or die.

I sighed, "Fine so you were pretty damn hurt, then what? Couldn't anyone just let me know that you were some what alive?"

"He was in a coma for two years" Alberta said, "We didn't know if he would wake up, and I didn't want to give you false hope"

"And then when you did wake up? What then?" I felt the anger boiling up again. "I didn't recall any of you trying to reach me then either. You just were alive and knowing about me but you didn't think I wanted to know about it? How fucked up is that? I mean it sounds pretty damn selfish to me."

Both of them were quite for a while before Abe said "I always kept my eyes on you" his face was serious. But I, I was furious.

"But it wasn't enough!" I shouted. I grabbed a hold of the glass and threw it into a wall, "It wasn't even close to enough! I lived eleven fucking years thinking you were dead, everyday trying to live up to your fucking name and you were alive?"

"Rosemarie, calm down" Alberta said trying to calm me down, Abe didn't say a word. His gaze didn't waver from mine though.

"I planned thing after fucking thing to keep the fear around me, to earn the same respect you had when you were _alive. _But now it just feels like I could've had you there all those I really fucking needed you and you were just hiding in the shadows!"

"You seem to have been more than fine with out me all this time, when did you ever need my help?" He asked raising his brows.

"Oh I don't know" I said ironically, "How about the first time I went on a mission with your old guys and they all left me for dead when too many guards appeared and they left with out me? I was kicked half to death before Christian came and saved my ass" He looked a little taken aback as I said that but I continued before he could say anything.

"Or how about the time I went after the group that killed you – or who I thought _killed_ you – and the chief chopped off almost all my hair after he beat the shit out of me because the men working with me betrayed me after being bribed by him? But thank god you were hiding in the shadows keeping an eye on me" I said venom dripping from my voice. "Thank, fucking, god!" I hit my fist hard into the table on each word.

"Should I continue, because there was this moment when I got shot in the leg four times and three guys almost raped me but I got a hold of a machine gun and everybody in that room was dead within matter of seconds!"

Every soul on the plane was dead silent the only thing you could hear was the silent humming from the generator of the plane and my loud breathing.

Abe swallowed roughly, "I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"There" I finished. "No you never there, Christian were though! He _always_ was. He had to live with all the bullshit I put him through, all the fits and safe my ass all those times I could've died! All those shitty things he had to go through, you should've gone through! You! Not him. So why are you even here this time?" I don't think I've ever been this angry before. Every word that left my mouth was filled with venom and anger and feelings I've been keeping in for so long. "Why appear now why not just hide for the rest of your fucking life, keeping your eyes on me while I screw up and fuck around with who ever is willing. Or why the hell no let me get raped in a prison like the fucking disgusting Jessie was about to-"

A warm and touching my elbow stopped me from finishing that sentence. Dimitri stood there with a hard look on his face. His fingers slid down the inside of my arm to grab my hand and laced our fingers together. He gave it a gentle tug as he met Alberta's and Abe's gaze, "I think you should take a break and finish this conversation soon. Is that good?" He asked calmly.

They both nodded and I let Dimitri drag me along to the back of the plane. He opened the bathroom door and let me get in first following behind me and locked the door.

"Sit" He said, his voice low but soft.

I sat down on the toilet lid and it felt like I just yelled out everything I've felt for years. Anger I didn't know I felt. Anger that has been boiling up during the past hours until it finally exploded out in words.

Now I just felt... empty. Starry.

Dimitri crouched in front of me looking me in the eyes but I stared right about his head. I couldn't meet his gaze just yet. If I did it felt like something would break. All those walls I've been working up, keeping up, strong and unbreakable. If I meet his gaze it feels like they will just tumble and fall. They never had, I've never let them, though right now it was very tempting.

I was slightly shaking from trying to breathe calmly holding in tears I hadn't release since I was fifteen. I hadn't cried in ten fucking years. I bit down my lower lip hard to keep it from shaking. I wouldn't cry, I _can't_ cry!

"Rose"

I could hear that Dimitri wanted me to look at him. Meet his gaze. I shook my head slightly and turned my head away from his sucking in my bottom lip as I felt the tears building up in my eyes.

His hands took mine, "Roza it's ok-"

I shook my head harder. I closed my eyes hard. The tears were running over. "N-no" I murmured, a shiver ran through me and I bit down my lip even hard. Fuck, no, no, no, No!

"You have to let it out Roza, it's better that way. Please?"

As the words please left his lips my head snapped his way. He never said anything like that. He was equally as hard as I was. He didn't cry either. He didn't show emotion. But now he-

"Let. Go" His eyes were firm on mine. I was shaking harder now. I tried to take a deep breath when, a sob ripped through my body. I clutched his hands harder in mine. My head dropped, my jaw touching my collarbone as I tried one last time to hold it in.

I started shaking my head again as the first tear ran down my cheek.

I hated it.

But once you let one sob through, the other ones are hard to hold it. It's the same with tears. I clutched my eyes shut tighter but it didn't work. More tears ran over. Rolling down my cheek.

Another sob ripped through my body. My lungs hurt. I'm shaking hard now and I need something to make it better. I need someone. I feel forward, Dimitri's arms caught me. I buried my face into his collar grabbing a hold of his shirt tightly.

I let another sob rip through my body and I gasp for air as chills runs through my body. I can't control it. I'm loosing control. I'm feeling cold, I'm gasping for air that don't seem to stay in my lungs.

I try to bury my head into his shirt but I can't. I can't hide from this. I've held it in for so long, now that I've let go, it won't stop.

I gasp, sob and I cry. I whimper and I don't know how to handle this. I don't know how to-

That's when I feel it. Warm hands moving slowly up and down my back, I hear his slow breath. I felt him breathing on my shoulder. Warmth.

His warmth.

I gasped for air ones more before trying hard to hold it in for a second. I listened to his breath and I let out my breath trying to match it. It was so hard. More tears came as a whimper escaped my lips.

I felt his lips press against my shoulder. I gasped for air again. His lips moved to my collarbone, then my neck. I could feel my breath slowing down, my heart rate slowly going back to normal.

I focused on his lips.

The tears kept coming though. Running down my cheeks. Soaking his shirt. I gasped and pulled back a little. In front of me was a wet spot on his white shirt. My tears.

"Shit" I breathed.

I felt him leaning back so he could see my face. Tears all over my cheeks, probably blood shot eyes. Puffy face.

His hands were resting on my hips as our eyes met again. One hand reached up and dried away tears on one of my cheeks, "What's wrong?"

"I um-" I sniffled, "I um stained your shirt..." I said grimacing slightly. To my surprise he chuckled.

"That's ok, I have three sisters who have all taken turns ugly crying over fuck heads that took the virginity. I'm use to it" he said. A small and warm smile painted he lips. I swallowed and returned the smile sniffling again trying some tears off.

"And I wasn't really ugly crying," I snickered, "It was more emotional I haven't cried in ten years sort of crying"

He chuckled again returning his hand to my hip. "I didn't know there was a difference"

My eyes moved to were my hands were gripping at his shirt. My thumb was playing with his collar. "It isn't. I just don't want to admit I was ugly crying" I smiled again meeting his gaze.

We stayed like that for a while. Just looking again. I had eased my grip of his shirt but I wasn't letting go yet. My eyes traveled over his face landing on his lips. I suddenly had this urge to touch them. I bit down my lower lip thinking about it. My hands moved slightly touching his bare skin above his collar. Letting my hands slide inside I swallowed as I could feel my breathing get heavy.

I was leaning closer. I wasn't really thinking but it felt right. He wasn't moving he was waiting.

Our noses touched. His breath on my lips. Then he moved. One hand slid up to my back as the other one slipped behind my neck. He only had to give it a gentle tug for our lips to meet.

His lips soft and warm underneath mine. It was a slow kiss. It has always been such heaviness, passion and rush behind earlier kisses. Not only with Dimitri but every time I kissed somebody.

This felt so different.

I could actually taste him... Feel him.

Our lips parted and got together again. My hands moved up and into his hair. I pressed my lips a little harder onto his lips. As our lips parted and got together again the tip of his tongue touched my bottom lip. A moan escaped as he kissed me again.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Loud knocks interrupted us we pulled away opening our eyes. I swallowed trying to center my breath again.

"You guys OK in there?" It was Christian.

Dimitri cleared his throat "We better get out there"

"Mmm" I agreed getting up on the same time he did. Our chests were pressed up against one another's. Our eyes met and we snickered. I looked away feeling a little embarrassed thinking about were the doorknob was when his hands cupped my face making me look at him again. I felt a little confused again but it went away as he leaned in again giving me one last kiss.

As our lisp parted I licked my lips still keeping my eyes closed. We stayed like that for just a few seconds before we opened our eyes, shared a smile and Dimitri turned to open the door.

Stepping out we met Christian and Adrian who first had worried looks crossing their faces. But since both of us came out with this half smile Adrian soon started to grin.

"I guess you guys are ok?" Christian asked looking calm, arms crossing his chest. I nodded in return giving him a smile.

"If I'm not mistaken I bet you two were doing some heavy making out in there" He gave us his mischievous grin, "Did you join the mile high club?"

Dimitri and I looked at each other before snickering. Dimitri walked forward, "Shut up Ivashkov" He chuckled and hit his upper arm hard. ¨

"Ouch" Adrian whined rubbing the spot Dimitri hit. "What was that about?" He asked turning to me.

I grinned, "Just shut up Adrian" I hit him hard on the same spot.

What can I say, we're both pretty badass.

* * *

**What did you think of the fight? Or what happened between Rose and Dimitri? **

**What will happen next? **

**Lot's of LOVE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Surprise! Early Update! just warning you some heavy sex on the end. Just in case someone isn't really into it. You've been warned ;) **

* * *

**R POV**

Sitting down again with my father wasn't easy, but I asked both Christian and Dimitri to sit with me in case I got really angry again.

At first Abe tried to make me understand that he never intended to hurt me by keeping it all a secret. He was a little afraid that he would return miraculously the world would want to hunt him down. So he decided to just lay low and go around unnoticed getting his order through, through others like Alberta.

I'd been quiet for a while. He'd explained that he didn't want to take back his first seat as Mazur again, that had passed. I was doing his job already so why should he come in and take it back it wasn't his anymore. It had passed on.

I did like that he didn't wan to rush back in take the steering wheel and let me be the co driver again. I really was happy with that. I had grown into the woman I was and I wasn't planning on stopping just because daddy dearest was alive.

"All I'm asking" He said leaning forward, "It so actually be and talk to you again. I've missed that. My first four years after the coma I spent in rehab to get all my physical strength's back. Then I had to track you down and then find a way to keep tracking you. I didn't know what you were thinking so it was always a hell of a job to keep you on the map!"

I smiled at that, I liked that he couldn't predict my moves anymore. I was my own human being.

"I do know you're very smart though Rose, you've always been. Hell you helped me with missions being ten years old and you found solutions none of my closest and most trust worthy advisors couldn't." He paused and swallowed. "All I want is to be you father again, not your boss, not your co worker. Just, your father"

I pursed my lips slightly as I was studying him as he spoke. His face really told me that he didn't want to take anything away from me, he just wanted to be apart of my life. But that didn't mean it all would happen in one day and WHOOP we're a happy family again.

Christian cleared his throat, "I speak for myself but I think Rose agrees with me on this and that is, Rome wasn't built in a day. And you haven't seen nor spoken to one another in eleven years. That's a lot of time."

"What are you saying?" Abe asked, he didn't look angry like I thought he would. He looked more intrigued and interested in what Christian had to say.

"I'm saying take your time. Get to know each other again, don't be afraid to ask for help and just try to hang out from time to time. Then try to really grow from there and until you're were you meant to be"

I grinned, my arms crossed, looking over at Christian. "You've always been such a smarty pants"

He chuckled, "Well one of us had to be"

I hit his upper arm playfully and we shared a smile.

I felt a little content at the moment. I had a pretty awesome fuck buddy, or should I say lover? Great friends and my father were alive.

"So what now?" Alberta asked looking at the three of us.

"I'm going to my aunt in England" Ivashkov said as he joined the convo and sat down.

"Oh" I said surprised.

"Finally paying her a visit huh?" Dimitri said smirking towards Adrian.

"Yup, she might be real pissy at times but she's my only family alive. And I think she'll enjoy me out of prison, she can't hate me. It's really hard to hate someone like me" Adrian grinned.

I rolled my eyes before looking at Christian. Lissa was standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

"We're actually going to Germany were Lissa has some family we can lay low at. I think it'll be good to stay off some Hathaway action for a while." He said winking my way.

I chuckled, "You'll have a boring life without me Ozera"

"I bet I'll be just fine" He smiled looking up at Lissa taking her hand. I smiled they really had something there. I was happy to see him like that he deserved it after all the years I've put him through.

"Then there's the big question..." Christian said then as Lissa was sitting in his lap.

I still had my arms crossed under my chest, "And what's that?"

"What will you two do?"

All eyes were on Dimitri and I. Our eyes met and both of us half smiled. Dimitri opened his mouth, "We're going to Shanghai"

I pursed my lips a little as my smile grew. He just said that. We didn't really have a plan but we might just come up with one right now.

"Yeah" I grinned, "We're buying an island outside Thailand after that"

Mischief filled his eyes and I badly wanted to be inside his mind to see what he was thinking.

"With what money?" Abe asked looking amused by our behavior.

Dimitri and I shared one more look before we met Abe's.

"We're robbing a casino!" We said in unison.

Adrian laughed, "So the Hathaway Belikov duo lives on?"

Our eyes met again, "We've only got started"

* * *

Saying goodbye to everyone was harder than I thought it would be.

We had stopped on the big airport in Frankfurt, Germany so at least Lissa and Christian were close to were they'd be. Adrian was also leaving Abe had arranged a flight to Heathrow for him.

I was standing outside the airplane watching as Christian said goodbye to Dimitri and Adrian. I saw Lissa near by and I walked over.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hi" A faint blush painted her cheeks.

"Look I know I don't know you at all, but I just wanted to say that you two really fit together" I smiled.

She looked over at Christian then back at me, "How do you know?"

"I've known him all my life and the way he looks at you, it's just so much there in his eyes. I've always wanted that for him and I really think, he's got that in you"

I could see tears forming in Lissa's eyes and soon she had her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. I was taken aback to begin with, but after a few seconds I hugged her back.

"I wish I knew you Rose, Christian speaks so well of you and I really hope that one day we can become really, really great friends"

My smile grew as we pulled back to look at one another, "We'll be best friends" I grinned.

She snickered as she fixed her make up, we giggled together actually. And I don't giggle often.

"What are you two giggling about?" Christian asked as he came closer.

Both of us smiled, "Nothing"

His smile grew. "I knew you two would become great friends"

"Best" Lissa corrected shooting me a smile. "I'll go say goodbye to Alberta, I'll see you inside sweetie" She smiled towards Christian before she left.

We both watched as she walked away before our eyes met.

"She's great" I smiled, "She really is"

Christian held out his arms and we both stepped into a tight hug. "I'm gonna to miss you Rose" Christian murmured into my hair. I bit my lower lip to keep the tears from coming. My throat was getting thick, "I'm gonna miss you too"

He chuckled, "Don't cry on me" we both pulled away, "That'll only make me cry"

I chuckled and sniffled dabbing away the tear that was ready to fall. "No tears" I smiled.

"You fit together too you know" Christian said looking me straight in the eyes.

I looked down in the ground for a second before meeting his gaze, "I don't know what you're talking about" I tried to hide a smile.

He shook his head still smiling, "The day the two of you really admit that you like each other, call me and tell me ok?"

My smile was huge, "I promise"

We fisted bumped before he took his bag and walked over to Lissa. They both grabbed each other's hand and started to walk inside.

Adrian and Dimitri came up on each side of me. I smiled looking down.

"Well I'm off" Adrian sighed looking my way. I held my arms out giving him a hug.

"Don't fuck each others brains out ok?" He joked chuckling into my hair. I laughed, "Don't worry, we won't"

"Not too much" Dimitri teased as Adrian and I let go of one another. I chuckled again and hit Dimitri's upper arm. He just smiled.

"We'll see you around then?" I smiled to Adrian.

"Definitely" He winked as he walked off with his bag.

I turned to Dimitri "Three down, two to go"

He smirked, "Let's go to Shanghai"

* * *

"So Shanghai?" I asked as we sat down and the plane was taking off.

"Yeah" He nodded, "I've always wanted to go, what about buying an Island outside Thailand?" He smiled.

"Who doesn't want to own their own island? Plus we get a lot of privacy. Stan will never find us." I said knowingly looking his way.

He smiled, "Good plan Hathaway"

"Robbing a casino to, I need some more action before I can go on vacation" I said getting confortable in the chair.

"One last thing won't hurt" Dimitri agreed.

Abe came up along side us, "So you're robbing a casino huh?"

"Yup" We said in unison.

He dug out something from the inside of his pocket and handed it to me, "Here"

I frowned looking at the card in his hand. American Express, a black card.

He smiled, "It's not charity, it's your secret account I put away that no one could reach except for me"

"You never told me I had one"

"I wanted to give it to you on you eighteenth birthday. Since I wasn't able to I've saved it for another day. Today."

I took the card looking down on it before meeting his gaze. "I'll only use it for emergencies"

"Whatever you want" He smiled before walking away.

I sighed looking down at the card again, my thumb running over the letters.

Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway.

I smiled, I'm glad he still used my mothers maiden name. I went still went by it, I liked it.

"I think you should try to let him in, not everybody get to have their father back after such a long time" Dimitri said. I looked up and saw him studying me. I looked down at the card again.

"It's... complicated"

I felt his eyes on me as I studied the card. Then I looked up, "I'll go sleep some before we reach Shanghai. Come up with some sort of plan will you?"

He nodded still studying me as I walked away. Sometimes it's easier said than done to just forgive and forget and just love again. But I'll try, like he said, it's not often you get your father back after such a long time.

Even though I feel hurt I somehow feel a little safer. I know he actually out there. I'm not alone anymore. I have family.

* * *

Stepping off the plane into a very humid and warm Shanghai I took off my Ray Ban pilot sunglasses looking around. Dimitri and I had gotten a hold of new more fitting clothes. Both of us wore white shirts with rolled up sleeves, I wore jean shorts and Dimitri khaki and I went for heels and Dimitri a pair of boots.

I hadn't worn heels in a while but it was just for fun and I looked like a real badass in heels. The downside is that there are harder to fight in but I can always kick them off.

We had our separate bags standing outside ready to say goodbye to Alberta and Abe. Alberta came to me first, smirk on her lips, "Be nice to Belikov will you?"

Her smirk brushed off on me, "I'll try"

We hugged and she moved over to Belikov. Abe caught my gaze from the stairs. I walked over stopping a yard a way. I looked down onto my feet, not really knowing what to do.

"Goodbye then" Abe said trying to sound light. I looked up seeing he had his hands in his pockets. Then I did something I didn't plan to do.

Dropping my bag on the ground I took a few steps forward and threw my arms around his waist. I think I took him by surprise because first he tensed up but soon I felt his arms surround my shoulders.

"You've done good kiz" He whispered into me hair as he rested his chin in top of my head. "I'm proud over you"

I smiled into his suit. Pulling away I grabbed my bag again turning towards Dimitri. I looked over my shoulder meeting Alberta and Abe's eyes one last time, I smiled "See you soon Old man"

He laughed moving his arm around Alberta's waist before they both entered the plane again.

Dimitri and I walked towards the black SUV ready to take us to a hotel in central Shanghai.

I looked out the windows. There were so many lights and people here. Nobody would know who we were, a perfect way to start a robbery.

"So what's our plan?" I turned to Dimitri as we got closer to the hotel.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I say we get a good nights sleep, tomorrow we check out the place. Find escape ways check security cameras and security. Let's just blend in and work with the flow. We don't want them to get suspicious. Then we hit in the middle of the night the day after that"

I nodded as he spoke, "Sounds good to me, I need to do some shopping if I'm going to blend in"

He smiled, "I'll fix that"

I raised my brows, "What do you mean I'll fix that?"

"What's your dress size?" Was all he said.

"Dimitri!" I said not feeling this at all.

"Trust me ok?" He said taking a phone and made a call speaking in hushed tones. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "Size 10" I said looking out the window. I knew Dimitri was smiling as he made his call.

As along as it was something that fitted I was happy. Not too slutty though... My boobs are big that's enough; I don't need men drooling on them all night.

I guess I just have to trust him.

The car came to a stop and the door opened by a doorman giving us a broad smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

I looked over at Dimitri and raised my brows. He grinned and nodded. I held back laughter as I took the man's out stretched hand.

Another man took our bags and took us to the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to Hotel Le Royal Meridien Shanghai, may I have your booking name please?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, top floor suite" Dimitri said resting casually against the desk. He played off such a cool look I couldn't help but to smile. And I loved out cover names, a little role-play never hurt!

"Yes your room is ready Mr. Smith. We have five different restaurants that will be open until 11 pm we have the pub and lounge that will be open until 5 am. Of course you can always call room service around the clock. Then there's a pool a gym also a spa, but feel free to ask any staff and they will assist you"

"Thank you Miss" Dimitri said nodding thanks before resting his arm around my waist as we followed the man with our bags. The elevator ride was long. I don't know how many floors there was in this place but hell it felt like we were in there for like five minutes or something.

Stepping out the man turned left and then by the end of the hall was our door. He opened and walked inside disappearing to lift off our bags. He quickly returned and Dimitri handed him a tip smoothly before closing the door behind him.

I walked inside and realized soon that this place was huge. The bed was facing a big wall and across from it was huge floor to ceiling windows that gave a view of the whole city.

"Is this alright?" Dimitri asked from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and I saw him unbuttoning his three top buttons on his shirt before placing his hands on his hips.

A seductive smile turned on my lips. "It's alright," I said casually stretching a little, "It is a little hot in here, isn't it?" I asked as I also unbuttoned the three top buttons giving him a peak at my cleavage.

I could see his eyes traveling that way as I put my hands on my hips mirroring his stance. A smirk started to creep onto his lips, "It is a little hot isn't it" He was on his way to unbutton some more buttons but I held up a finger and said, "Nu-uh," He met my gaze and my smirk grew, "Me first"

I unbuttoned each button with one hand until my first was completely unbuttoned and I parted the shirt as I placed my hands back on my hands.

"Feel free to fuck me violently Mr. Smith!" I said in a slow and seductive voice.

I wore an all lace bra that really left little to the imagination. As I studied his face I could see his eyes narrow, jaw clench and unclench as a growl formed in the back of his throat.

My smirk grew as I popped my shorts button open before flipping my hair over my shoulders, "Come and get me"

Quicker than I'd popped a button open he was across the room pulling my shirt over my shoulders as his face buried itself in my cleavage.

I leaned my head back, "I've been waiting about a month for this," I said as I closed my eyes, feeling his lips and teeth nipping at my skin.

His face came up and he wore devilish smirk on his lips, "And?"

My breathing was already getting heavier I grabbed him by his shirt pulling him in stopping him just a mere inch from my lips, "Make me scream!" I murmured as my tongue touched his top lip.

A dark chuckled escaped between his lips before he spun me around and pushing me backwards as we got to the wall he pushed extra hard shoving me into the wall. I laughed closing my eyes again as his face disappeared between my breasts again. I started pulling at the sleeves of my shirt. I wanted it off.

He helped and threw it over his shoulders then digging his hands down the back of my shorts.

His teeth grazed my jawbone before he let his tongue trance it's way long my neck. He was pulling my bra strap down as I took his head between my hands and forced him to look at me.

"Talk dirty to me" I said as I pressed my lips onto his. He quickly returned the kiss, biting down my lower lip. He tugged at it and I moaned leaning my head back against the wall

"You're very demanding today" I could hear the smile on his lips. I breathed a laugh and met his gaze; his eyes were so fiery I was getting horny just looking at him.

"Let's say I'm at the point fingering myself doesn't help anymore" I grabbed a hold of his shirt again, "My fingers are nothing compared to yours" I said as I traced my index finger along his bottom lip. He quickly took it between his lips and I moaned closing my eyes for a quick second. As his teeth teased my finger I growled taking it out grabbing hold of his shirt again pushing out from the wall spinning us around before shoving him roughly against the wall.

"You're too slow Mr. Smith" I smirked as on of my hands worked on his button and zipper. My other hand was lightly tracing over his rising cock.

"I need..." I trailed off as I pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. Looking down his cock was already half way there. I licked my lips, biting down my lower lips swallowing hard. I met his gaze again lifting my leg stepping down his pants the rest of the way. "...This" I breathed tracing my hand underneath his long swelling cock.

His breath hitched and he closed his eyes.

One of my hands sneaked behind his neck as my lips gently brushed against his before I slowly lowered myself until I was crouching in front of him.

With no warning I took the base of his shaft in my hand and lightly traced my tongue along him. He groaned loudly leaning back against the wall.

I smirked before I took him into my mouth. My tongue swirling around him as my nails scratched the sides of his thighs.

Before I even got far he ran his hands through my hair and I looked up into his eyes. They were so dark, stormy. Demand was all over his face and I stopped.

I slowly eased myself into standing position, resting one hand around his neck and the other on his chest, "You taste so _good_ Mr. Smith"

He growled and before I knew it he bent down caught me around my hips and lifted me up. I laughed as he carried me and threw me onto the large bed.

I lifted myself up on my elbows just in time to see him throw his shirt off and he was all naked in front of me.

I bit my lower lip hard to contain myself as I felt a familiar pounding between my legs.

He climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of me. He grabbed both my legs and pulled down my jeans clad mid section. "Now Mrs. Smith" He said pulling my zipper down. "You want me to make you scream?"

I smirked, "Yes please"

I lifted my butt up as he slid my shorts off leaving my tiny lace thong on, "Then we're doing this on my terms"

My smirk grew and I swallowed and nodded letting him know I was in on this.

"Are you even ready? Worthy of my cock inside you Mrs. Smith?" he asked as he cupped me outside of my pussy. I threw my head back and smiled and I breathed loudly.

"Your panties are wet Mrs. Smith" I opened my gaze again loving the way he played me.

One of his fingers traced the inside of the panty, then both went to the edge close to the seam and like that he'd ripped it open.

I inhaled as he did it again I narrowed my eyes making him look at me, "That was my favorite thong Mr. Smith"

He threw the little piece of fabric over his shoulder, "I don't care"

I loved the nonchalant way he acted. So sexy, he moved his hands and pulled the bra straps off my shoulders, "Let's do a little replay of our time in the isolation cell shall we?" He asked raising his brows.

Before I could answer his teeth were by the fabric between my breasts and he ripped it with his teeth.

Throwing that away he look a look down on my naked and erected body. "Much better"

His hands moved to his cock as he slowly jerked himself off a little to become ever harder.

"Want a hand Mr. Smith?" I asked as I squirmed a little while watching him. He stopped what he was doing, "Who's in charge Mrs. Smith?"

"You Mr. Smith" I said sounding like an innocent little schoolgirl.

"Again" He demanded as I saw him moving his large dick towards my pussy, I breathed harder.

"You're in charge Mr. Smith" I said trough my teeth.

He put his tip against my wet pussy. I breathed an "Ah" but he stopped himself, not digging deep within me. I growled in response since he didn't give me what I wanted.

He grabbed my chin in his hand, "Listen now Mrs. Smith" My lips slightly parted as I breathed heavily, listening closely. "You will not cum until I say so"

My breathing quickened, just the thought of him bossing me around like this could make me cum.

His grip tightened, "You hear me?"

"Yes Mr. Smith" I breathed closing my waiting for him to enter me. I was surprised he with one thrust dug deep into me like he did the first time in the isolation cell.

"Oh uh" I groaned closing my eyes hard, "God!" I breathed.

"Look at me" His voice was demanding and so fucking sexy. I opened my eyes seeing him lift up one of my still heel-clad foot and putting it over his shoulders. My other leg he wrapped around his waist. He was studying me as I silently suffered wanting him to fuck me rough, hard and good.

He smirked as he pulled out slowly and then thrusted in fast. I hissed as he did, and then he paused again. It was the ultimate teasing. Fuck tease.

Doing this a few times it was like he was slowly building up my orgasm, I could feel my clit throbbing as I grabbed a hold of the sheets to contain myself.

"Ready?" he asked then.

"Huh?" I asked surprised and then he started pumping like a fucking maniac. I was so surprised my breathing hitched again and I swear the whole bed was moving by the way he violently and quickly slid in and out of me.

I was breathing slowly and deeply and it was growing into quick and even louder. Letting out an "Uh!" Every time he thrusted into me I clenched the sheets tighter between my fists.

He sat up on his knees more lifting me up with him one hand holding my hip as his quick pace continued.

"Dimitri!" I breathed feeling so close I was near an explosion.

"Say my real name" He demanded.

"Mr. Smith" I breathed, "Mr. Smith, please!"

"No" He growled.

I tried to calm myself down, breath but the way he growled and hugged my hip, his loud breath and moans. It was impossible.

"Please" I breathed my toes started to curl holding my orgasm back

"Not. Yet" He growled again spanking my butt. I gasped for air meeting his gaze as I growled through my teeth. My toes curled in my shoes and it felt like I was pulling the sheets out cause I was grabbing a hold of them so hard.

"Pl-e-ease!" I whimpered as he slowly slid out while thrusting inside but not as deep. He was doing it. The big thrust. The thrust that would shove me so far of the edge I think I'd have two or three orgasms at once.

"Mrs. Smith"

I met his gaze right as he shoved the roughest, deepest and I think most painful thrust I've ever been through.

I screamed out as he did it again. Again. His wet cum mixed with mine and I was still screaming as he did it a third time.

I was breathing so hard, small white starts was blocking my view as he slowly rode out the wave for a little longer.

Every muscle in my body that I'd flexed and tensed up was released and that added to the climax.

I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath, but I was gasping for air.

I felt him put my leg off his shoulder placing them on each side of himself. His hands grazed my hips when I felt his hot lips kiss the top of my dripping wet and pounding pussy.

I gasped for air again, keeping my eyes closed.

His lips traveled upwards, stopping by my nipples biting down and teasing me. Licking then and blowing on them.

A shiver shot through my whole body. I knew he was grinning. I might have been the boss in the beginning, but after taking him in my mouth he took over. I've never been taken like that before.

His lips reached my neck and I moaned turning my head to the side giving him a better access.

"Did I make you," he licked my skin "you scream Mrs. Smith?" His teeth grazed my earlobe growling slightly in my ear as our sexes touched as he pressed himself down on top of me.

I breathed a snicker running both my hands in his hair opening my eyes to hold his gaze.

"No one" I paused, breathing "Has ever made me scream like that"

He leaned him slow kissing me. His lips soft instead of rough, his hands slow instead of anxious, our breathing in sync.

Our tongues lightly teasing the other as the darkness surrounded us. I don't think I've ever slept that good before.

* * *

**LOL, was that some awesome sex or was it just me?**

**Tell me what you think ;) **

**xxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**R POV**

I woke up by a faint knocking.

I clenched my eyes hard then opened them again. Light was falling all over the room from the large window.

The knocking came again and I realized it must be the door. I sat up and I smiled as I was by the end of the bed. Have I been sleeping by the wrong end all night? I looked over to my other side and I held back laughter.

Dimitri's feet were all tangled in the sheets and his butt was free for anyone to see. He had a pillow on top of his head also lying with his head were the feet were suppose to be. I shook my head smiling as I got out of bed grabbing some of the sheets and held them tight around my body.

I opened the door running a hand through my hair. A man stood there holding two hangers with clothing covers over.

He smiled, "Morning Mrs. Smith, Mr. Smith ordered these for his room last night. They just got here from the designers."

I raised my brows taking the hangers, "Thank you." I said surprised.

"Can I get you something else Mrs. Smith? Breakfast? Coffee?"

I only heard the word breakfast and I lightened up, "Oh yes please, could we have some bagels, doughnuts and coffee please? Throw in something Russian if you have, I don't know what the man likes for breakfast" I smiled.

"Of course Mrs. Smith, I'll send it up in a few minutes" he nodded kindly and left.

I smiled and got back into the room.

I grinned as Dimitri butt was still in the wide open. I hung the clothes away in the closet before I walked over standing on top of Dimitri in the bed, one foot on each side. Then I dropped.

He groaned loudly as I landed on top of him. He moved the pillow off his head and ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his face.

I chuckled, "Morning sunshine"

"You sat on me!" He groaned glaring at me over his shoulders.

I snickered leaning forward, "Aw sorry, did I hurt your little Russian ass?" I asked babying him while patting him on his head.

I could hear him groan, "You're an annoying little ass" He said then rolling around underneath me, I laughed as he caught me by the waist and we were now on the right way in the bed.

He ran a hand through his hair as we laid back on his back, arms behind his head.

"I ordered breakfast," I said pulling my knees to me chest looking out the window.

"Thank you." He said eyes closed.

I pursed my lips looking out the window, then a thought hit me, "Do you think anyone saw us while you were fucking me senseless last night?"

Dimitri chuckled, "We're on the top floor"

"I know but what if people would come by in an helicopter or something, they'd see it all!" I said feeling a little weird about that. I mean I was all in for having crazy sex all night but people seeing me while I was doing it? No. Never!

Dimitri pursed his lips looking towards the window thinking about it, "I bet it would become some really kinky pictures"

I hit him with a pillow and he laughed, "What? I'm saying you look great naked here! _We_ look great naked" Then he sat up looking excited, "I bet we'd make great porn! We could totally become to new kind and queen in that market and-"

He stopped as he met my gaze. He grinned knowing I would never agree to it.

"The cowboy stuff, fine and yes we would make awesome porn, but I'm not doing porn!" I said ready to get out of bed.

"Not even with me?" He asked wiggling his brows.

I laughed, "Never!"

He huffed, "I'll change your mind"

Then there was a knock on the door, "Breakfast!" I said as I went for the door. I tipped the man coming with the little breakfast cart and put it by the edge of the bed.

I dropped the sheets that covered my body and went over to my bag and put on a new set of underwear. Turning around I saw Dimitri studying me with a smug smirk on his lips.

"No" I said before he could say anything, "We're not doing porn" I walked over to the bed sitting down and started buttering a bagel.

He chuckled as he wrapped the sheets around his waist sitting down next to me. "What's with all the doughnuts?" He asked.

"I like doughnuts" I said with my mouth full.

"There's ten here Rose" Dimitri said looking at me ridiculously.

I shrugged like it was nothing.

"Wow you got me blini, I haven't had that in ages" He said and started eating.

I gave him a strange look he pointed towards the pancakes "You didn't order these?"

I pursed my lips before giving him an angelic smile, "I just said put something Russian on there"

Dimitri laughed, "You're one of a kind Rose"

"I've heard that before" I winked as I took a large bite into a doughnut. "So what are we doing today?" I asked talking with my mouth full.

"If you want to you can do some shopping after lunch, then closer to the evening we're going to the Golden Dragon Casino to check things out. Have the clothes arrived?" Dimitri said.

"Yeah, over there" I said pointing towards the closet.

"Great, then I'll just make a few calls now and we can get back on track with accounts and so on. Then I'll check for security systems at the Golden Dragon"

"Great" I said taking another donut, "I'll get some shopping done and I we'll meet back here before what? Six?"

"Yup, then we'll change and go to the Casino. I bet you know how to blend in so I won't give you any tips" Dimitri snickered looking my way as he'd finished his blini-pancake thingy.

"We'll I have robbed a few places back in the day" I said rolling my eyes. "By the way can I see the dress?" I asked getting up to get dressed.

"No"

I looked over my shoulder narrowing my eyes at him, "Why?"

The smirk grew on his lips, "It's a surprise for later"

I huffed under my breath, "What color? So I can color scheme with shoes and so on"

"Red" He smirked looking pretty happy with himself.

I raised my brows not understanding what was so funny but I didn't care. Because I, was going shopping!

* * *

"Let me give you a hand with those Miss" One of the busboys downstairs said as I got out of the car opening the trunk.

I smiled thanks and handed him a few bills telling him to bring them to the main suite on the top floor, Mr. Smith would be there.

I was so tired, and sweaty!

I'd been walking around most of the day in Shanghai shopping, shopping and shopping. Sure I bought a lot of stuff I didn't need but always wanted.

Some shoes for tonight, black sling backs I thought would work nicely with the dress I hadn't seen yet. I got a few golden bracelets from a jewelry store. I didn't even look at the price tag; it was pretty so I bought it.

Then I got a few sets of bras and panties. Just because I'm going to work on this robbery doesn't mean I'll walk around in ugly underwear!

I was so disgusted with those crappy granny panties I got at the prison, so the lace felt like heaven. I got this sexy all lace corset I thought I'd try out on Belikov. I was very confident it would be successful.

I wasn't sure how long I'd get to wear it since I think he'd get it off pretty quickly. He's very good at that, undressing me.

I let go of that thought for a while I bet he would do some crazy shit to me tonight as well. I just have to wait and see.

After I got all the shopping done, also buying some more useful clothing I went to get my nails done, I got a pedicure while I was at it. Then I went to some famous hairdresser and trimmed a little and got some sexy curls going so I was ready for tonight.

I might as well do my own make up in the room, so I bought some basics before getting to the car and returning to the hotel. The time was close to five so I had some time to get ready.

I bet Belikov was one of those men saying he wanted me done by six then he wanted me done by six. Not seven lite other women. He could be picky like that, pretty bitchy at times as well. I was happy I hadn't seen that side of him in a while.

I bet I'll see it soon, I'm pretty good at pissing him off, I smiled as I got out of the elevator. The busboy that helped me with my bags were just leaving our room and held up the door for me before closing it and leaving.

Stepping inside I could see Dimitri talking on his phone near the window but he turned as he heard me entering. He shook his head holding back a smile as he nodded towards the bags in the middle of the floor.

I shrugged walking over to the bathroom starting to undress getting ready for a quick shower. I put my hair up in a few clips as I stood there in my underwear. I started the shower and I was trying to reach for the clasp of my bra when Dimitri appeared in the door, "Didn't I say _some_ shopping? Not emptying the stores of Shanghai"

I huffed, "That's barely all the stores in Shanghai," I said getting the clasp dropping my bra. "You can hang the dress on the door please, I'll be ready in an hour"

"Good" he said about to leave, "And Rose?"

"Yeah?" I said stepping into the shower.

"Don't put any underwear on"

I stuck my head out meeting his gaze and mischief was written all over it. I chuckled getting back under the water, "As you wish Mr. Smith"

It didn't take long to shower, then put on some lotion and doing my make up. I was all done as I opened the door and reached for the dress. I pulled it inside as my eyes fell onto red lace I tried to hold back laughter.

Belikov sure knows what he likes on a woman.

I didn't bother to look at the detailing I just put it on. I put the shoes on and then I looked into the mirror.

Oh, damn.

The dress was bright red with a part lace back. Some of the lace worked its way on one stripe on each side to the front. Then there was the plunging neckline.

Shit, my boobs were like all over the place and the dress was hugging my torso very nicely actually. It was a floor length dress, and I skipped the bracelets. The dress made enough statement. I put all hair on one side so the back will be visible.

I stepped out of the bathroom walking over grabbing one of the bags taking out a golden purse I'd bought to go along with the dress.

It was small and discreet bag, yet it would hold my smallest gun along with my phone and gloss. All I needed in one purse, awesome!

"Your ass looks huge"

I spun around hearing Dimitri's voice. He was all dressed in black, black suit and black shirt. No tie, just the two top buttons unbuttoned. Classy yet sexy, I like it.

He grinned, "I like it"

"The plunging neckline was a little over the top don't you think?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

The grin grew, "It's perfect, just what I asked for"

I rolled my eyes, "You're like a horny teenager, ready to go?" I asked turning away from him.

I suddenly felt his hands on my hips, "Horny teenager on the inside but fucking sexy manly man on the outside"

I huffed licking my lips.

"Looking forward to taking this off" His voice deep as his hands slid forward, I smiled as I understood what he was looking for.

"No underwear like you asked" I smiled.

"Good" he winked taking my hand, "Let's go"

* * *

Walking into the Golden Dragon Casino I was a little amazed by the high ceilings and all the detailing. High pillars carrying the roof as people were swarming around beneath us. Dimitri had his arm around my waist as we walked down the big staircase leading to the floor.

Black jack tables, poker and several other card tales were placed out all around. Russian Roulette and Texas Holden.

I smiled I could go crazy in a place like this back in the day. I looked over my shoulder and I caught a group of men checking me out. I always feed on the attention and I admit that I've got a pretty big ego.

Some call it arrogance, but I call it confidence.

I looked away looking around for more important things. They had cameras half hidden by the pillars. I bet all the dealers have bouncer buttons underneath the table in case of trouble.

I could see two guards stationed by each entrance and they all carried a simple gun carrying at most eight bullets. That would get them nowhere when it came to Dimitri and I.

I have a lot of experience with gun and I bet they couldn't pull off half the stunts I could.

Looking over towards Dimitri I was about to ask him about the security system but I realized he had his eyes else were.

Some tiny Asian girls wearing really short mini dresses were crowded along side one of the bars and waved towards him. I could see him wink back and they giggled.

I could see by the blackjack table three of the women there were totally checking him out and totally eye fucking him.

For the first time in my life, I had competition.

I've always been center of attention, who ever had me on his arm had his eyes on me and me only. I've always made sure it's been that way.

But what the fuck now?

I'm in this skintight lacy dress with my boobs hanging out wearing no underwear and he's looking at some flat chested Asian girls wearing a mini dress?

The world was seriously turning into a shitty place.

I felt this heat start to burn within me. I don't want to call it jealousy but I think it's the beginning of it.

I'm use to having the hottest piece of ass around me, but I made a fucking effort looking like this and he looks the other way?

Belikov doesn't know whom he's messing with.

"Madame?"

I looked over seeing a tall slender Brazilian looking man grinning my way. I put on my best smile here's for not looking asshole, I thought not looking Dimitri's way.

"Rose" I said with a soft flirty voice offering him my hand.

He took it eagerly kissing him, "Exquisite"

My smile grew as I slightly pushed my boobs out and he clearly noticed.

"I'm Ambrose, the owner of the Golden Dragon and I'm very happy to have you here in my casino"

"The pleasure is mine, all mine!" I said with a dirty undertone, "It's a beautiful casino"

"Not as beautiful as you-"

"Who's this _love_?" Dimitri jumped into conversation all of a sudden, laying a thick undertone on love. God, now he notices me...

"This is Ambrose, he owns the Golden Dragon" I smiled towards Ambrose with a sugary sweet voice. Dimitri tightened his grip around my waist and I knew he was starting to get pissed off.

I continued to smile, good, he can be pissed off. I don't care.

"And this is?" Ambrose asked not even looking Dimitri's way, all his attention was on me. At least someone appreciated me.

"Oh this is Mr. Smith" I said not even mention was he was to me. Ambrose's smile grew.

"Her husband" Dimitri said through his teeth. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't meet them.

"I was just telling Ambrose what a beautiful casino he owns." I said giving Ambrose a flirty smile.

Dimitri growled, "Yes, Beautiful"

He leaned down close to my ear.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dimitri hissed in a hushed tone. I rolled my eyes before giving Ambrose a smile, "I'm just being polite"

"Polite my fucking ass, and stop showing your fucking boobs off!" He hissed.

"Could you excuse us a moment?" I asked Ambrose giving him another smiled.

"Of course" he nodded and walked away. I turned towards Dimitri speaking in hushed tones.

"You bought me this fucking dress so I could show off my fucking boobs, ass and god knows why I can't wear underwear. But don't fucking tell me not to show something you intended me to show from the fucking beginning!" I hissed.

"I didn't tell you to show it-"

"My boobs are falling out Dimitri, the neckline is fucking deep!"

"Fine the neckline is deep, but stop fucking flirting then!" Dimitri half growled getting up in my face.

"I'm flirting? You're the one fucking flirting!" I huffed clearly offended here, he started it!

He groaned, "I can't believe we're here again?"

"We're where again?" Not getting it.

"You're fucking mood where you're obviously trying to piss me off! I don't need this now Rose, so stop it!"

"If you weren't flirting I wouldn't be flirting so it's your fault to begin with" I said crossing my arms under my chest.

"And here's the blame game" Dimitri rolled his eyes. He then grabbed onto my elbow and started dragging me towards the stairs.

"We're are we going?" I asked innocently.

"Back to the hotel" Dimitri said shortly.

"But we just got here, we don't have enough info-"

"I've got all the information I need" Dimitri snapped before opening the car door and I got inside. I crossed my arms over my chest grumbling curses under my breath.

We didn't utter one word in the car. I was looking out the window the whole time. When we got to the hotel I got out of my own I held up the dress so I wouldn't trip on it as I walked towards the elevator. Dimitri was walking behind me, obviously in an equally pissy mood.

"How nice of you to wait for me" Dimitri muttered as we got into the elevator. I huffed and looked the other way.

The elevator doors opened and I stalked off towards our room. I opened the door then on my way to slam it into him but he caught it before it did. He shot me a glare but I turned and left for the bedroom.

I heard him moving around behind me, I knew he would be the one to talk first.

"Don't you know how fucking embarrassing it is when you flirt and I'm right next to you?" Dimitri snapped.

I took my shoes off throwing them across the room, "And don't you know that it's fucking embarrassing when you flirt with girls across the fucking room when I'm right next to _you_?" I snapped back, "I put a fucking effort into tonight Dimitri, I wore no underwear for you and you look the fucking other way? That's fucking rude!" I shouted walking over to the bed pulling the covers back violently.

"Oh like you weren't flirting with the rest of the men in that room? I bet all of them were undressing you with their eyes and eye fucking you enough as it was-"

"Just fuck it then!" I yelled turning around towards him, "Fuck it! Don't fucking make me dress up if nobody's suppose to look at me. Leave me behind and do the job since you're so fucking good at it!"

"I didn't say you weren't good at it-"

"No but all you pretty much hinting at is that I'm good at is dressing like a whore so the world gets to jerk off to me! I didn't pick the dress Dimitri, _you_ did!" I hissed.

I had been flattered he wanted me to wear that dress, that he thought I'd look good in it. But if he's going to act all jealous on me then fuck it! I won't wear it then!

"Fine, don't wear it! I'll never buy you one more thing in the fucking world!"

"Fine!" I yelled.

"FINE!" He yelled back and walked towards the bathroom and slammed the door.

I was so angry I just wanted to punch someone. My fists were shaking and I punched the air before I ran both my hands through my hair.

Why are we arguing? Why the fuck are we arguing like when we were back in prison again? Things were just fine before he had to buy me that fucking dress.

I reached for the zipper, trying to pull it down but I couldn't reach it.

I groaned loudly as I tried my best to reach behind me but I still couldn't reach it. I screamed out in frustration and leaned my head against the wall.

I took slow deep breaths as I tried to calm down. I clenched and released my fists swallowing my anger as I exhaled heavily.

"Need a hand?"

I looked over my shoulder were Dimitri was standing in only his trousers. A serious look was on his face.

I turned my face back towards the wall again not saying a word.

Maybe I was a little jealous, but I wouldn't tell him that.

I felt light touch my neck before I felt the zipper lower itself. I swallowed as he moved my hair further onto my shoulder and his lips grazed my skin. I leaned my head further to the side to give him move access.

One of his hands slid the dress off my shoulders helping it to fall down to the floor. His hands were skimming my body as I felt his naked chest press against my back.

I kept my eyes closed, just feeling him touching me.

He then turned me around but I kept my eyes closed but I couldn't resist peeking through my lashes as his fingers touched my cheek.

I swallowed as I saw the depth in his eyes and I had this itch to kiss him.

So I did.

As our lips met it was like this really passionate spark ignited and it was growing into a flame the more we kissed.

It was hands, lips and caresses everywhere.

I got him out of his pants quickly, I don't know how but I did. Then he got me into bed, I don't know how either but I was holding onto him, never letting go.

He sat down in the middle of our bed with me on top. His hands were pushing my hair back so my chest was naked in front of his as he took one of my nipples in his mouth. I leaned my head back in pleasure as my hands got tangled in his hair.

Somewhere along here he slid inside me and we found this slow and very intimate pace. We were always pressed up against one another, hands always roaming and reaching.

Lips never leaving each other's skin.

I've always been the one for quick and rough sex, but this was something completely different. It might sound silly but it was so passionate and intimate. The spark was bringing out this emotion that I haven't felt in a long, long time.

It didn't feel like fucking anymore. I didn't really know what to call it, but it was _so_ good!

By each slow thrust it felt like we were just getting closer and closer to one another. It was...

I sighed burying my head in the nook between his head and shoulder. I kept the slow pace as I let my lips run along his jaw as I felt a climax building up.

It felt unreal as this slow sex was making me more turned on than I've ever been in my whole life. It was this tension. This heat.

We slowly stopped as we were done. Still slow kissing Dimitri leaned back with me on top. I kissed and nipped as his lips as we both drifted off towards what felt like a sweet dream... or a beautiful nightmare.

* * *

**A little bit sweeter and more intimate there at the end, but how do you feel about Rose and Dimitri going back to fighting again? **

**Yes/No? Good/bad?  
Let me know, **

**Love love love!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chap 21 of 25, just a warning, this are coming to an end, but not yet ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

**R POV**

Waking up I felt unusually loving. Like last night really did something, like it somehow brought us closer. I'm not saying I love him I'm just start to feel something more than just fucking for him.

It wasn't sex but I couldn't really get myself to call it lovemaking either. That's just silly...

But it was definitely something there. Definitely.

Waking up I squirmed a little trying to feel were Dimitri was. He didn't have his arms around me, which surprised me. When I reached out to touch him it was just empty sheets.

I opened my eyes and looked around the bed, he was nowhere.

I heard a door close and I sat up smiling. He came around the corner with breakfast and I just felt this completeness. Usually I just see the guys I sleep with as simple fucks. But like I said, this is definitely something more.

"Morning" I said running a hand through my hair.

Dimitri shot me a smile but no morning as he stopped the little breakfast wagon in front of me.

He handed me a donut as he poured coffee into cups, I smiled pulled my knees close to my chest, "Last night was seriously-"

"Good huh?" He interrupted smiling, "Best fuck ever!"

I froze, fuck?

"I've never gone that deep inside a pussy before, I swear it was great"

I had some troubles swallowing the donut but as I swallowed I felt it move down my pipes. "Is that so?" I said feeling very off suddenly.

"Yeah, we're always great fucking one another" Dimitri said sitting down on the bed with his back towards me. "I was with this girls once and she totally-"

What the fuck? We're talking about other people now? What the holy fucking hell?

I was just staring at his back, my jaw just waiting to drop to the floor.

"-she was totally wild and we actually tried the whole cowboy thing, it was ok but I bet we'll be much better at it"

I huffed stuffing the whole donut into my mouth. I grumbled some curses as I chewed, Dimitri looked over his shoulder giving me a look.

I gave him a fake smile and he smile back not realizing I was faking.

Bastard.

No fucking asshole!

Here I am sitting totally amazed by last night, thinking about how good it made me feel. Not only on a pleasurable level but also on an emotion level, and that son of a bitch starts talking about cowboy shit he did with another fuck?

Oh hell no! Rose Mazur Hathaway is not even going to start falling for an asshole like that! If I ever get a man as my boyfriend and even start to consider him my husband he won't be doing shit like that! Nu-uh!

**D POV**

**D POV**

"Ok so we get in through here" I said pointing out our way through the Golden Dragon Casino. "Here we have to plug in the iPhone and to get the transfer right. We also need one of the security guards badges to get logged into the computer"

"Why not just hack it and-"

"Too risqué, they can have silent alarms like in Vegas-"

"That didn't stop me from emptying two thirds of their casinos" Rose said arms crossed brows raised. She was in he stubborn mood. I know something was up but I didn't want to take it now. In fact I wasn't in the mood to know even. I just wanted to get this done!

"I know it didn't" I said trying to be patient, "But let's do this safely and unnoticed so we can get out of here ok?"

"Fine" She said shortly. She was giving in too early; she's got to be pissed.

I held in a groan, why does she have to be like this? Seriously? Fuck!

I know she might have expected something else this morning, not me to call whatever we did fucking but what the hell was I suppose to do?

I didn't sign up for some fucking love story in Shanghai, I was in for the fucking. The great fucking!

But now it's-

Complicated.

Now she's just turned off and I have this feeling she might do something rad. She wouldn't blow me off ones she's gotten the money would she?

I pursed my lips studying her.

"What?" She asked as she caught me looking.

"Nothing" I sighed and continued, "So one of us gets in to make the transfer and the other makes sure no one looking. Then we calmly head out, get on a plane and we're out of this place"

I looked up towards Rose and she had her lips pursed staring at the map. I groaned deeply dropping my head before looking at her again, "What now Rose?"

"Nothing" She shrugged giving me half a glare.

"You're glaring at me, Just fucking say it"

"I thought you had sisters Dimitri" Rose said narrowing her eyes on me.

I frowned, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"When a woman say's nothings wrong you just let it be ok? So back off"

I could see her fists clench and I rolled me eyes mumbling some Russian words under my breath. Thank god she didn't understand any Russian.

"Fine, let's do this then"

She just huffed and grabbed her bag.

Seriously? What is up with this woman?

* * *

Stepping into the Golden Dragon again I looked around for Ambrose. The room I needed to get into was right across the room and two guards were standing on each side of the room. I bet another set or two was inside. I could easily take the guys inside; the hard part would be getting past the two outside with out anyone noticing. Especially without the two guards noticing.

"I'll take cake of it" Rose said with a bored voice as we started to walk down the stairs. I frowned and followed her, "Take care of what?"

"The two guards outside, you obviously wants to do the transfer so I'll do the dirty work"

I narrowed my eyes at her and she rolled her eyes, "I'll just keep them busy, it's not like I'll fuck'em or anything!"

I didn't like the way she said that. But I didn't want to bother at the moment so I let it be.

We walked across the room and I grabbed Roses elbow and pulled her aside before we got started.

"What now?" She asked crossing her arms under her chest giving me a bored look.

"Meet you by the stairs when I'm done?" I said making sure I had the phone in my pockets and the right cords to go with it.

She nodded pursing her lips looking the other way.

After this I was suppose to leave and we were suppose to get it started but...

In stead I leaned up acting in the moment and kissed her. My hands getting into her hair as I backed her up against a pillar were no one could see.

It was a rough kiss, she was responding with fierceness but her hands were against the pillar behind her.

I let up a small growl before I let her go and walked up to get shit started. I know she would be pissed I ended the kiss like that but she's way better off on a mission pissed. She works more efficiently that way. Or so I hope...

I stopped farther away hiding but I still had my eyes on her. Her whole face was filled with anger. I could see her mumble a few things and my suspicion of her blowing me off someone grew a little as she looked around glaring. Probably looking for me.

She then walked off towards where the both guards were standing and she stopped to talk to them.

For some reason I had this doubt that she'd distract them enough so they'd actually leave but then-

"How the fuck..." I murmured under my breath as I saw the guards exchange a look and then follow Rose. The door was clear and it would be for about one maximum two minutes more.

I met Rose gaze for a quick moment before they all disappeared and she looked down towards the floor where I saw one of their badges. I was a amazed, I admit that I was.

She disappeared and I walked forward gracefully grabbing the badge and smoothly opened the door and got in.

There were two guards sitting sloppily on each side of the huge computer and security system. They quickly got on their feet one of them trying to reach for their gun and the other one running to attack.

I think he just ran without thinking, I was pretty much twice his size and with just a hard punch in the jaw and he was out before he hit the floor.

I looked towards the other guy. He was shaking pointing the gun towards me. He was shaking, "S-stand b-back! I've gotta gun"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Cute"

I walked forward twisting the gun out of his hand before my leg shot out kicking his out from underneath him. He was on the ground on his way trying to get up but I hit him hard with the butt of the gun and he was out as well.

I sighed shaking my head as I got onto the computer logging in with the security badge. "They do have some sucky security around here" I mumbled. This would've never happened if I'd owned a casino.

Everything moved smoothly.

I was inside and I had to move sums of ten thousand dollars a time so they wouldn't get suspicious. It would take a few minutes longer but that only gave me time to think.

I know I piss her off sometimes, it's not like she doesn't piss me off. And I think the reasons she's pissed is cause I didn't saying this morning. I just acted like it was a normal fuck. But what the hell was I suppose to do?

I mean yes I did feel something, or I think I felt something but the only time I did start feeling something for someone, she left. I know it's a sucky reason, but Rose isn't known for her many relationships. It's for her many lovers.

I'm not either but if I'll ever get serious with a woman, I want to be sure of it. I want to be sure of her!

And I can say I'm not one hundred percent sure Rose won't leave or cheat or whatever. She's just like her father, and I have no problem thinking she'll pull a gun at me someday. But I'm not sure I want that with my girlfriend, wife or whatever.

Why put my heart out there when I'm almost sure I won't have it back in one piece?

And speaking of having it back in pieces...

I checked the different screens with where all the security cameras came up. There was Rose, with Ambrose.

My eyes narrowed and lips pursed. Hell no. Fuck no even.

The guards were nowhere to be seen but the door outside was still clear.

They were standing close, speaking. I could see Rose laugh, god would I give a lot to hear what they're saying.

**R POV**

As I felt Dimitri's lips leave mine and he was all gone, the only feeling grabbing a hold of me was fury. He did that on purpose.

I opened my eyes looking around; he knew what sort of power he had over me. He knew I was growing to like him. He knew and he used it against me.

I felt so stupid. So damn stupid.

Biting down my lower lip I held in what started as tears. I closed my eyes for a second to get a hold of myself.

I wouldn't let someone just play with my feelings. Not when I just started to open up. And he told me to open up to my father and then he does this to me?

I was almost shaking with fury as I walked over towards the guards but held it in.

Stopping in front of the guards I looked around playing worried, "You're security right?" I asked sounding innocent.

"Yes mam, what can we do to help?" One of them asked.

"I thought I saw a man over there with a gun and he was doing something bad. I'm a friend of Ambrose's and I wouldn't want anything to happen to his casino"

The men exchanged looks and checked their guns, "Show us the way mam"

"This way" I said walking forward and I remembered that he needed one of their badges. I know he wasn't on my favorite list at the moment, but I had to work with him if this would work smoothly.

I made a sudden stop turning around running straight into one of them. The Badge was easy to slip off without him noticing.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said, "I'm so clumsy but I get so nervous when I know a man with a gun is in this room and might harm me"

One of them smiled kindly, "No need to worry, we'll protect you if you show us where you saw him"

I nodded and started walking. Before we went around the corner I looked over meeting Dimitri's gaze as I'd dropped the badge along side the wall. I looked down towards it to make sure he saw it before I left.

Now it's all up to him.

I pointed a way and a man that I'd seen stolen a few things the other night so they'd had something to do. I was about to leave when I turned around bumping right into Ambrose.

"Rose" his smile was big, "You don't know how happy I am to see you"

A surprised smile turned on my lips, "Ambrose? Nice to see you to"

"Is something the matter? You look a little flushed" His eyes narrowed as he studied me.

I swallowed; I didn't need this right now. But I couldn't come off as indecent, then I bet he'd grow suspicious off me.

My smile grew, "No it's nothing I'm just surprised and happy to see you"

He took a step closer, "Really?"

I licked my lips shit he was not helping. "Really" Was all that came out.

This disgusting smooth smile came onto his lips. I knew that smile from past experience.

"I'm very, _very_ excited to see you to Rose. Where is that husband of yours?" He asked raising his brows.

"He's a-" I looked around but froze looking back at Ambrose as I felt his fingers on my arm.

"You're to young to be married Rose, much to young. A woman like you should be having..."

his gaze wandered down my body. Then he slowly and very intimately slid the strap of my gown down.

"Fun" he said giving me a dirty look.

My breathing hitched. It felt strange. It felt wrong. Dirty.

I licked my lips and pushed his hand off looking the other way, "I have to get back to my husband"

He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him, "If you ever want to leave, you know where I am" he smiled seductively.

I shook my head and walked away.

I've never had this problem before, I've always love the attention of other men. No matter if I already had one or not. But now I...

I walked up the stairs letting my mind wander.

I couldn't do it. I was to deep into the thought of anything with Dimitri, that any thought of anyone else touching me like that only turned me off. Or made me want to punch them.

How come a man that's already is playing my feelings can have such a grip of me? Aren't I supposed to be strong? I've always been.

Now I just feel weak and... Dirty.

I hope Dimitri never saw that.

**D POV**

I clenched the edges of the desk.

I knew she'd never stay. She's just like every other fucking woman out there saying they want that prince charming but I bet they all end up cheating with some fucktard with more money.

But that wouldn't happen to me. Not today.

I heard a noise from my phone and a notice said that the transfer had been completed.

48 mills were now on the account.

I felt the anger grow within me I bet she'd love to get a hold of this money. Blow me off and go find someone else to screw over.

I growled as I got my things and started to move out. I checked the screens one more time and Ambrose and Rose were no longer there. But I could see several guards walking like they had news towards what I later saw was Ambrose.

I got my things quickly they knew something was on.

I slipped outside without being noticed and I walked towards the stairs. I could see Rose looking distant as she stood on top of the stairs. I bet she's thinking how to blow me off and run off to some old or new lover.

I growled at the thought of it.

As I reached her, my face was stone, "Nicely done" I said. It came out much harsher than I thought it would.

She met my gaze looking a little caught. She then looked away.

I huffed this is bullshit. So much for escaping prison with the only woman in there...

We were about to leave when we heard a loud, "WHAT?"

Both of us turned around.

Ambrose was surrounded with guards and his face was red. He then looked around until his eyes found us.

"GET THEM!" He roared.

I looked over towards Rose and she met my gaze, she parted her lips and said,

"Run"

* * *

**A lot happened in this chap... What did you think?**

**How do you think it'll all end? What will happen now when they're on the run again?**

**And their relationship? Or will it even become a relationship? **

**Who are you rooting for? Rose or Dimitri? **

**xxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Just letting you know that I've changed the chaps a little! So this is the second last chap, the next one will be the last then there's an epilog. All these chaps will be posted this week. I rather do two longer chaps than three short ones... **

**So I hope you enjoy the last chaps on this story ;) **

* * *

**D POV**

Running through streets of Shanghai was definitely a struggle. People everywhere, cars, food stands and not so wide streets.

Rose was running right in front of me as we tried to shake them off, loose us in the crows. But the sons of bitches were quick.

I don't know they were use to this or if we were just slow, but they were closing in on us.

"We need to shake them off! They're closing in" I said as we pushed our way through the crowd.

"Here" Rose said grabbing my arm, pulling me into a dark ally. We ran further in and I realized it was a dead end. Why did she lead us hear?

Is this were she blows me off?

I could see her run jump up on a container and grabbing a hold of a fire ladder that was further up. She pulled it down nodding me to follow her. "Hurry"

She said as we could hear the shouts of the police getting closer.

I followed her quickly making sure the phone was safe and secure in my pocket. The phone was our only way so far to get a hold of the money and I wouldn't want to get clumsy and drop it. Pretty much money was stocked on it.

We were up on a rooftop and I followed Rose as she ran off to the far right, "We're jumping?" I asked as I noticed her looking at the distance between the houses.

"Uh-huh" She said taking a few steps back.

I was amazed that she was so focused; it was like she planned our way to shake them off before we got there. She saw the way ahead and quickly gathered info how to get out of there.

Before I could say anything more she was suddenly off running and jumping from one roof to another. She landed gracefully before turning around waiting for me.

Shit.

I couldn't stop here, so I took steps back and gathered strength to jump. Landing next to her I exhaled heavily.

"You do this often?" I asked straightening up.

"A few times" she said looking around, "C'mon, we'll do this for three more roofs before we go down on the streets again and take a cab."

"How do you know they won't follow us?" I asked studying her. Something was off with her. I didn't like it. At this state she could pretty much do anything.

Her eyes narrowed shooting a glare my way, "Are you questioning my judgment?"

"Don't I always?" I asked raising a brow.

There was this growing anger sparking in her eye. It was something I haven't seen before. She wasn't the most wanted villain in the world for nothing.

I've heard about some of the ruthless things she'd done, and right now I didn't trust her one hundred percent. Not after what I'd seen on the monitors and the way things have gone lately.

Women have always and will always be slippery snakes and can bite your head off when you least expect it. That was my worst worry with Rose.

So why stay and wait for her to bite my head off, when I can predict it coming and get away?

"Just jump!" she said through her teeth.

"Ladies first" I said not wanting to jump and see her gone before I was over there.

She growled and I think I could make out a few curses under her breath. She sprang forward and was across the roof in a matter of seconds.

I followed her, landing smoothly. We hurried towards the other side Rose said "I told you to trust my judgment"

I huffed as we both leaped out and jumped to the next roof.

What we didn't see was the wall of policemen standing on the other side of the roof. As we landed both of us quickly started to move backwards but couldn't get far cause the roof edge was right behind us.

"Trust your judgment huh? My ass" I growled towards Rose.

"I didn't see you finding another way!" She snapped back as the guards came closer.

Some of the guards were armed but many hadn't even a hand on their guns.

"Fuck you Dimitri" I could feel Rose glare from beside me but I didn't meet it. I grabbed my gun that I stashed in my back of my pants. I held it out towards the policemen that were closing in.

"You know, fuck you to Rose! I didn't lead us here, you did. Maybe your fucking master mind brain should've seen this coming!" I snapped.

Rose quickly got a hold of the two guns she'd hidden underneath her dress but to my surprise they were aimed at me, not the policemen.

"Say that again and I'll blow your fucking head off" She growled.

Then they attacked.

I started shooting towards the men running my way. Just stepping aside from the ones running, the edge right behind me took care of them.

I could hear Rose swear as she shooting people all around her. One man jumped up from her side but she quickly spun around and kicked him in the side of his face. He fell off the edge as another set of policemen came from straight ahead. She shot them in the knees and shoulders making them fall to the ground, other tripping right over them.

When she was free for a short period of time she turned to me, "Why the hell do you even count me in of this bullshit if you don't even fucking trust me? You're not the only one with a brain here, you make fucking mistakes as well!" She shouted.

I grabbed one of the guys running my way and punched him in the jaw, "Yeah well I guess my ego isn't as big as yours" I glared before shooting another man so he fell off the edge.

"My ego?" She screamed.

Oh shit.

Four armed policemen ran my way and I shot them all before they could get close enough. Rose was fighting this bigger guy, but she used her height against him and got a good hit in his stomach then kneed him in the balls.

Then she turned towards me, "You're not the only one with balls Dimitri, I've got balls to and they're just higher up and bigger than yours!" She screamed the last part.

I was so fucking bad I wanted to kill someone. Luckily the policemen didn't stop coming. I reloaded my guns quickly before fighting and shoot ten other people.

I looked over towards were Rose was fighting like a pro. Several policemen were surrounding her. She did high kicks and elbows over her shoulder breaking peoples noses. Shooting peopled over her current fights shoulder.

She's a killing machine.

No matter how many lovers she's had, the majority has ended up dead. I just wasn't going to one of them.

She has screwed around with my mind long enough. I looked around to make sure no one saw me, I'd found my escape and I took it.

I jumped off the roof, below was a marquee I landed on before landing on the street. I rolled around before landing on my feet.

I looked up towards the roof were I could hear the gasps and hisses from the fight.

She truly was a killing machine, the most ruthless one there is. But I wouldn't become one of her victims.

She might have been the best lover I've ever had, but I will never be screwed over by a woman I might fall for. I come first, that's what I've always been taught.

So this is me coming first.

"Good bye Rose" I mumbled under my breath before I got into a cab and never looked back.

**R POV**

I hit one of them hard square in the jaw before he fell I spun around looking for Dimitri. I was ready to yell some more at him. I had these awesome lines I'd come up with that would totally-

This cold feeling washed over me.

He was gone.

I looked around even more, over the circle of policemen surrounding me. HE was nowhere to be seen.

And he got the phone with the money.

He had taken the money with him, and left. He'd left me behind.

The cold feeling that had run through me kept me in a hard grip. I could feel angry tears starting to burn behind my eyes.

At least thirty policemen were surrounding me now and that brought me back to reality. The anger running through my body made me shake. My guns way empty and I had no ammo left.

It was just my hands against thirty men. I started fighting for my life.

I hit, I kicked and I screamed taking almost half of them down. I felt one set of hands get a hold of me but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.

I was so angry.

He. Left. Me!

Another set of hands holding me back. I screamed as I punched someone in the face, the kicked someone else in the stomach then in the face.

Another set of hands, and another. I screamed out once again as I felt angry tears spill all over my face.

I felt a kick in my side. My legs swept away from underneath me. Something hard hit me in the back of my head and the last thought that went through my head before I hit the ground was that I was alone.

Nobody would save me this time.

* * *

Ice.

A tub filled with ice and water.

I screamed into the water, nobody could hear me. I would never show weakness in front of any of my enemies.

The rough hand gripping my hair pulled me up for air, screaming in my ear, "Had enough Mazur?"

I spit, "I didn't know you've gotten started yet?"

The man growled and pushed my head down into the icy water. I clenched my eyes holding in the scream this time. I tried to focus on my breathing and not to panic.

Panic was the worst enemy in this case.

These guys are famous for their brutal torturing techniques; I've been through a lot of shit in my days. This wasn't the worst, but I imagine what they'll make me go through.

I was pulled out of the water and pushed to the ground. Rolling around I started to get on my feet but before I got the chance somebody roughly pulled me up and I felt rope get tied tight around my wrist.

I focused on my heart to keep calm, to keep my breath calm. To come off as calm, they wouldn't see me panic.

I opened my eyes as my hands were tied above my head and three men stood in front of me, several on each side of me. Many of them had Asian features, but some were more European looking.

I kept my laid back face one. Nobody could scare Mazur. No one.

Calling myself that gave me like this alter ego. This cockier side of me that was fearless. Invincible.

"I'd heard Mazur was a woman, but I had a hard time believing it." One of them said. His Asian accent was faint, but it was there.

"I thought it was a joke" One of the European looking guys said.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, "Men, the most delusional breed walking on this earth"

One of them hit me hard in my stomach. A strangled laugh left my lips, "You think this is funny Mazur?"

"No, not really" I looked up, "I just thought you guys would be rougher! You are known to be careless and worst of them all. But this is like being bullied in preschool something"

The Asian looking man growled something in his native language and suddenly several buckets of cold water was dumped on top of me. Not that I wasn't cold already, but I knew they weren't done yet.

"Boys, let's show Ms. Mazur _why_ we're called the worst of the worst" he said smug look on his face.

I already knew what was coming.

A ring of fire lit around me, I was in a ring that could self-lit itself. Many think this isn't as bad as it sounds, just standing in a ring of fire. But you see when the body gets cold it reacts differently to heat. It thinks that medium warm water is hot and hot is burning hot.

Hot get's even hotter. So imagine being ice cold then standing too close to fire all around your body. It's made to drive the person to madness. Or Panic.

But I've heard and treated people with this torture before. I've been through a lot in my days. Not many believe me, but if you know the right way to think during torture it's way more bearable than you might think.

If you panic, if you think that the person that's torturing you win, that you scream to give up that they'd stop? Then you're wrong.

They want you to scream, they want you to beg. They'll keep going until they think it's enough, until they're not amused anymore, until it's no fun. It's like playing with a five year old, they continue with something then stop when it's no fun no more.

It's exactly the same in this case.

One thing to make it short is to not give them anything at all. Not scream, not laugh, not taunt them to continue.

Just. Stay. Quiet.

It's no fun. You get no reaction.

Focus on your breathing; focus how the heat is in case the sun. Imagine it's something good, imagine it's already hot and this is nothing. Sure the skin will soon pick you up and it's actually hot. But the mind has a great power over the body.

So I guess that's the good part with being captured and tortured many times. You learn how to deal with it. You learn how to handle the torturer. You learn how to out play them.

I don't think many knows about what I've actually figured out, sure some scientists somewhere. But not many that actually tortures people.

They think they're all that, when in fact I am.

The sweat was starting to bead on my forehead, but I kept my eyes closed. Looking into the flames wouldn't help. Bright warm colors makes the body think that it in fact is a tiny bit hotter in a room than it actually is.

So keeping my eyes closed, seeing only black, that helps too.

I don't know how long I've been standing here, but I was doing all right.

I heard the man shout something else and the heat faded. I smiled to myself, suckers.

They untied me and walked me out until we got into a new room where they sat me down. Two guards were stationed on each side of me. I sighed, why do people have to underestimate me just because I'm a woman?

At the prison they at least knew to keep at least four to six guards by my side in case I blew up. Which I think I might do today. I have to get out of her one way or another...

And trace a certain mother fucker down so I can cut his fuck balls off-

"The world is talking about you Mazur"

His voice brought me out of my thoughts I raised my brows, "Don't they always?"

His eyes narrowed, "You're very cocky for just being twenty-four"

"I have more life experience than most twenty-four year olds" I said leaning back crossing my ankles. "I bet I have more life experience than you to"

He huffed, "I doubt it! In one way I have a very strong urge to kill you myself but there's a very large sum on your head"

I pursed my lips, "How big?"

"Ten mills"

I huffed, "That' better than the last time, then it was just five, I guess I'm worth even more now when I've tested the security at the worst prison in the world"

"It's not just anyone who can break out of there" He agreed crossing his arms over his chest, "And bring along six others"

"I've heard it before but, I'm one of a kind" I smirked shrugging.

"Even though the US is offering that big sum off money, I'd rather hand you over to somebody else that I know would rather get his hands on you"

I narrowed my eyes and raised my brows, "Who might that be?"

"He's a prison chief, you might know him as Stan Alto"

I snorted a laugh, "Stan wants me dead is no news to me! I can tell you though that I think you guys have a bigger shot at killing me than he does. Stanny boy might be chief and all but he's nothing when it comes to you guys"

"I thank you for the compliment, but I'm pretty curious what Stan might do with you"

Looking around as he spoke I already knew this was a place easy to get out of. All I needed before I left was one or two guns for later.

There was a large window right across from me and I knew we were only on the second floor so I'd survive the jump.

I just needed to get up high enough to reach it with out getting shot and I was out. I also have to get the rope off my hands.

My focus returned to my captor. I knew my way out. Let's get this party started...

I narrowed my eyes, "As curious you might be, it won't happen"

The two guys on each side of me were completely else were in their heads. Not alert at all. If they were they would've noticed that I'd started to wriggle in the ropes and they were getting loose.

"Why is that?" his eyes narrowed.

"Because your security sucks" I smiled.

He frowned and I was already off the chair. I wiggled and my tied up hands were on my front and I hit one of the guards hard in his head. He fell like a fucking tree. The other one started to reach for his gun when I jumped up and kicked him in the middle his chest. He flew back as I landed on my feet.

And like a good boy he dropped his gun, which I would grab when I had free hands.

Spinning around I saw a few men run towards me and I rolled my eyes. They hadn't even pulled their guns.

"Was is it with this world's men and then wanting to fight me?"

I groaned as I ducked for a sloppy kick, grabbing his foot with both my hands and threw him over my head. These Asian guys are so much lighter than the American guys. So much easier to throw!

I spun around kicking the second one in his jaw. The third one got a hold of me and I growled as he smirked probably thinking he'd won.

I threw my head back and my head connected with his nose. He let me go and I elbowed his face and he was none of my concern anymore.

Left on the floor was just me and the Asian looking guy who I presumed was the leader.

His eyes was narrowed, "You're a good fighter, but you won't get pass me" He looked dead serious.

I sighed dropping my shoulders I'm so tired of all these men thinking they're better than me. I mean I'm fucking Mazur! I wasn't the world's most wanted for nothing...

"Why does everyone say that? I've passed every dude that's said that to me" I said looking at him like he was stupid.

That just pissed him off because he leaped out while screaming ready to fight.

He hit, I blocked, kicked, locked. He hits hard but he doesn't get a good punch anywhere. That's what a too big ego does to men...

I picked up the gun as I ducked from one high kick; I quickly hid it under my dress before I got up. He was quick to take advantage when I wasn't looking. A hard punch got me in my temple.

I stumbled back swearing, blinking hard. I shot him a glare; at least he got one hit.

I growled running forward, he was ready to block me but I jumped up on the wall beside him and tackled him down onto the floor.

Sitting down on top of him I locked my legs on top of his so he couldn't kick me from behind. I punched him hard right across his face blood spurting from his mouth.

His face stayed on his side and I thought he was out. Waiting a few seconds and still no movement I started to get up when he suddenly moved grabbing a hold off my legs, sweeping me off my feet.

"Fuck!" I cursed as my back hurt a little as he started to hold me down, but I wouldn't let that happen. Before he got the chance to sit down I twisted his arms swinging my legs up and kicking him in the side of his face.

The son of a bitch still wouldn't let god of my wrists!

I growled when he twisted me around and shoved me into the concrete wall. The taste of blood filled my mouth and I then I felt a sharp pain in my side. I knew he'd cut me in the side and that only triggered me even more.

I was tired of him continuing fighting, sure it was amusing but shit why doesn't he just stop?

I twisted my hands towards his thumbs and got one hand free. I didn't waste time I hit my elbow back hard in his nose before spinning around and head-butted our heads together.

I could see his eyes roll back and he fell to the ground.

I breathed loudly looking around seeing no further movement in the room. I saw two more guns lying around near by. I picked them up, hiding another one under my dress in the gun holders I'd fastened on my thighs.

The other I kept in my hand as I started to climb up a cupboard so I could reach the big window that was my way out. Just as I reached the window the door opened and six guys came in looking shocked.

"What the fuck happened here?"

I raised my brows looking around as their eyes met mine. I gave them all an angelic smile, "Gotta run"

They pulled their guns towards me but I was already on my way out the window. The glass shattered and splintered around me.

Landing I shook the glass out of my hair. I looked around and the cost was clear. I took a deep breath fixing my dress. It look totally ugly and tattered. But I didn't really care about my appearance at the moment.

I had my mind on other things at the moment, another mission. First I just got to find him.

I walked down the street setting off, off to kill the man that I loved.

* * *

**I just HAD to use that last line from Shadow Kissed! Was it as good for you as it was in my mind? ^^ **

**So a lot of shit happened in this chap. Where's your mind at? Will they fix this or isn't it just meant to be? **

**How will she kill him? WILL she kill him? **

**Let me know :) **

**xxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Will she kill him? Won't she kill him? WILL they end up together? Find out and see in the LAST chap before the epiloge **

* * *

**D POV**

I couldn't sleep.

Have you ever thought of actually killing yourself just because you can't sleep? The thoughts running through your mind nagging you so much, you just want them to end?

Every single time you close your eyes you see a certain face. Her features. Her eyes.

Hair.

I groaned as I turned on my side, I couldn't sleep.

Closing my eyes I focused on my breathing. I was slowly dozing off. Finally I could sleep!

Click.

I was awake again.

I could hear the knob turning, it was almost soundlessly but I heard it. I didn't move a muscle.

The door opening and closing, I smiled to myself.

She had found me.

**R POV**

The gun was cold in my hand. The metal touching my skin, I swallowed. I could see his form lying there under the sheets. I felt a tug in my heart.

Selfish mother fucker!

He'd left. He had left me behind. Not that I couldn't handle them torturing me, but that feeling when I realized that he was gone?

I hadn't really experience that in a long time. Not in that sort of way.

I swallowed again as I took silent steps towards the bed. The gun was loaded.

Ready.

I just had to pull the trigger.

Standing by the side of his bed, I studied him for a second. He was so, relaxed. Calm. His hair in his face, breath even.

I held the gun up aiming towards his face.

I clenched my teeth, he left.

My hand started to shake. I closed my eyes as I felt tears starting to sting. No, no.

I _can_ do this!

"You forgot rule number one Roza"

My eyes were wide open. I gasped.

"Never hesitate"

The gun was twisted out of my hands; he was off his pillow kneeling in bed as the gun fell into pieces in his hands. Falling onto the floor.

My hands were empty, my lips parted, my heart racing.

Shit.

He was only wearing his PJ pants. His chest so fucking irresistible. I clenched my teeth as I held in every fucking emotion I'd ever felt for him. For us.

Tears making my eyes blank, I hate him.

"I hoped you'd be asleep, it would make this easier for me" I said through clenched teeth.

"I thought you were ruthless but you hesitated, I didn't think that off you" He just loved to rub it in my face. "At least I get shit handled..."He mocked.

I spun around grabbing a hold of a lamp and threw it at him, sadly he was ready for it so he ducked and it hit the wall. I picked up a near by table that it wasn't possible to miss him with. I threw it hard and a small spark off satisfaction as it hit his naked shoulder and back.

Small cuts and scratches covered his back but I didn't stop because of that. I started to look for something else when Dimitri spoke, "Can't we just talk instead of you throwing shit at me?"

I groaned loudly grabbing a book and threw it at him. I missed.

"Talk huh? Like normal people? I don' think that' possible Dimitri" I said pulling my other gun, "Because we're nowhere near normal! Neither of us"

"It's not really fair you have two guns and I have none" He said studying me.

I laughed evilly, Life isn't fair Dimitri, I definitely know that" I said shooting him a death glare.

"If this is because I left you should know that-"

"I don't want to hear it! I should've put this bullet through your head days ago if I knew that you'd chicken the fuck out and-"

"Hey! I did not chicken out I-"

"Just left." I growled. Hair was in my face as I was breathing heavily still two guns pointed his way. "Leaving is a better word for chicken out fuck head! You don't even deserve to be alive..."

He crossed his arms over his chest trying to look intimidating. "Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

I swallowed biting down my lower lip hard, this is not the time to cry.

"I guess I want answers before I put your life to an end"

"Just so you know, you're acting fucking crazy right now. Just put the gun down and say what you want to-"

I shook my head, "You don't even get it-"

"What don't I get? I'm the smart one of us"

not having anything to throw at him anymore I grew tired and threw the whole fucking gun at him. Sure I did get a good hit at the side of his face, but after it hit him he caught it. Now shit was a little more even.

He held up the gun towards me, "Now that shit's more even, talk. If that's what you want, do it"

I shook my head taking steps back, how can the male species be so fucking dense? That stupid? I don't even.

He groaned, "You come here in the middle of the night aiming a gun at me, then you want to talk and you shut up? Now you decide to shut up? You're so damn fucked up Ro-"

"You don't even get it!" I screamed, "You never fucking get it!"

"Well just fucking say it then instead of just pointing that fucking gun in my face!" Dimitri roared.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed as tears were filling my eyes, "I fucking love you and you left me!" I took steps closer pointing the gun towards him, "And how dare you call me just a great fuck? You know that, that last night in Shanghai was more than just so fucking fuck! Then you decide to betray me take the money and run?" Hair was clinging to my cheeks as tears kept falling.

Taking a few steps back I tried to calm myself but it was so much that needed to come out. "I don't even know what to fucking do with myself anymore" I said shaking my head putting a hand on each side of my head.

It was this pounding, this pounding inside my head that wouldn't stop.

"Rose I-I-"

"No" I said holding up the gun towards him, "This is the first and the last time I'll ever let a man get this deep!"

he didn't bother with my warning as he lowered his gun and held out a hand, "Roza-"

"Don't you _dare_ touch me Dimitri Belikov." I growled through my teeth pulling around gun aiming it right between his eyes.

I couldn't hold my hand the gun was still shaking. I grabbed it with other hand but I was still shaking. I dropped my head for a few seconds as tears fell; I was clenching my jaw so hard it hurt.

Everything hurts!

I could hear him trying to move but I quickly were back in focus holding the gun up towards him. For the first time in a few minutes I looked into his eyes. I mean really looked.

No matter how hard I tried, no matter how long I tried, it felt like this wouldn't end like I thought it would.

He's fucking incredible and fiercely protective. Things I've always loved about him. He's fucking gorgeous to he knows it though. And two people having out types of egos? How can that possibly turn into something you see in movies?

My lower lips were shaking as I looked away biting down as new tears fell. I've never really felt this sort of love and now it just feels infected, like some disease that's taking over my body.

I could hear him gather breath to speak but I couldn't let him talk first. I didn't want to give into him. Into this.

I need him to hurt; I need him to hurt just like I am!

"They took me you know..." I said leaning up against the wall. Eyes drifting away from him, gun still in my hand but not pointed at him either.

I knew he was frowning even though I didn't see his face, "What are you talking about?"

My lips pursed, "The police" My eyes caught his, "They won on the roof"

I didn't look away this time. I wanted him to see my face. I wanted him to see the tears wetting my cheeks. I wanted him to see the pain lacing my eyes.

His lips parted as his fingers impatiently fingered the gun, he swallowed "You..." he paused, "You mean that you didn't-"

"Win?" I huffed after that, "I won after they'd tortured me just a little. The police chief was nice enough to give me this" I said lifting my dress so he could see the cut in my side. I had a grim look on my face. "They were also nice enough to give me some ice and fire treatment" I said looking him straight in the eye, I knew he knew what that meant.

His jaw was clenching as I spoke, his whole body tensed up.

"But it's cool" I shrugged smiling darkly, "That way I barely felt anything when they punched me in the face-"

"Will you just shut up?" He growled closing his eyes.

I stopped talking just studied him as he stood there, eyes closed. His body tense,

I puffed air through my mouth, "And here I thought you would like to hear me in pain, know that I both physically hurt because of you and mentally but-"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" He yelled holding the gun up. I didn't budge.

"Shoot me then" I said simply. "Just shoot me and end this bullshit" I shrugged, "I don't care, this isn't what I wanted"

"No, but it happened" Dimitri said through his teeth.

"And still you left" I said no emotion on my face, "That makes me feel _so_ special"

He closed his eyes hard, "Rose you don't even know-"

I cut him off, "Maybe I don't, but I know one thing. And that is that _you_ left _me_. You knew there was something there and you still left"

The tears were returning. I blinked hard as one fell.

"You knew the power you had and you just used it-"

"I didn't use it!" He yelled, "I ran because I couldn't bare the fucking pain you'd cause me if you'd leave first! Maybe you don't know it Rose but your power over me is a hell of a lot stronger than the power I ever had over you"

Were his eyes getting blank?

"That's the only reason why I ran. That's the only reason why I would leave you, because of what I saw in the monitors when I got the money. I saw you with Ambrose and I know, that some day you might leave. Some day you'll get enough and you'll leave. All women do so why would you be any different? Why would-"

"Then why not tell me that? Why not just let me in on it so I know where we're at?"

"Because all women are the same!" He snapped, "You all leave at some point and I know that-"

"But you've said it a hundred times to me Dimitri, I'm one of a kind!" I yelled to get him to stop. "I'm fucking one of a kind, then why would I leave if I'm not like every other woman out there? Why would I?"

"You'll find your reasons..." he muttered.

I scoffed, "Now you're just being a fucking dick head, you know that? A Dick. Head!"

He muttered something looking away from me. I sighed shaking my head. It's doomed.

"You don't even deserve my love" I said feeling defeated. He didn't meet my gaze, "It's like you don't even wana fight. That's all we ever do." I looked to the side as I sank down the wall.

Realization hit me. I'm no better than he is. We're equally fucked up! Evil to the core...

My head sank, "I don't even deserve it"

**D POV**

My head snapped up as I heard the words leave her tongue.

Tears had stung my eyes and I'd kept them close so she couldn't see them. I licked my lips as I opened them. She had sunken down against the wall, her head dropped.

I don't even deserve it.

That's what she said.

I swallowed, dropping the gun sinking down in front of her. I didn't think I knew what to say but, words came anyway.

"I don't think either of us is cut out for this." Her head snapped up and she looked heart broken, she didn't get what I was saying...

"I mean, the relationship type the world has painted up as ideal. Maybe you are right we might not deserve love in that way, but like you said. You're one of a kind. Hell we're a one of a kind thing what ever this is. But know this, no matter how fucked up you get, no matter what you do, I-" I paused.

I swallowed hard, "I love you to"

I hoped she could see in my eyes that I meant it. Cause I did. I loved her so fucking hard I'd break out of prison all over again.

She didn't look sure though, I had to prove it. I closed my eyes and shook my head, "I know it sounds like bullshit and I know you hate my guts but who else in this world can I love Roza? Seriously?"

I took her hands and pulled her up, trapping her against the wall, "I want the one of a kind, I'm too much of a fucking chicken to get it right away. And I'm sorry ok? I am. But I-"

I leaned my head back, shit this was hard, "I will fuck up, you know that but that doesn't mean that your face will disappear from inside my head"

I leaned my forehead against hers, "I haven't been able to sleep since I left. Since I ran like a fucking pussy. I can't relax and every time I close my eyes all I see if you and-"

She broke me off in the middle of my speech as her lips crushed mine. First I couldn't do else than kiss her back.

I hated the fuckers that ever dared to lay a hand on her, but still I knew she was strong enough to cut their balls off all on her own. She so strong and fierce, we're the same and at he same time so different.

She's exactly what I want. What I need.

Her lips felt so damn good against mine. Her teeth nibbling at my lower lip before kissing me full on again. It was so much passion and emotion all at once.

She spun us around pushing me up against the wall. I smiled against her lips, always wanting to be in control.

"You didn't let me finish my speech" I said against her lips and our bodies were pressed together.

She grinned kissing me again, "I don't care"

"Fuck you" I smiled biting her lower lip. She snickered, "Fuck you too"

She threw her arms around my neck as our lips met again. It was like I could stand like this forever. It sounded like something a real pussy would say but fuck the world!

I can do this as much as I want and nobody can tell me to stop because I'll just blow their heads off!

I took her face between my hands, making her look into my eyes.

"I love you"

My eyes wandered over her face, drinking up all her features. I could still taste her on my lips.

She reached her hand up touching my cheek then running her fingertips to my lower lip, "I love _you_"

I pulled her in for another kiss, our lips meeting. It was softer this time. I loved it I loved this!

I love her.

As our lips met again she suddenly jumped and tensed up in my arms. I pulled away smiling, "Roza what-"

I froze.

Her eyes were wide open. Lips parted, nails digging into my skin.

I felt cold all over. What was-?

She tensed again, a faint whimper leaving her mouth, "D-dimi-m-mit"

"No" tears clogging my throat up, "No, no, no, N-"

Over her shoulder I saw him. The gun was still pointed our way. He'd shot her.

My whole body started to shake, "NO! NOO!" I screamed. I screamed on top of my lungs. She was slumping in my arms.

"NO!" I roared setting her down running towards him standing in the doorway.

Stan.

His gun silently went off and pain struck my left shoulder. It didn't stop me. Nothing could stop me!

Another shot, I kept running.

My whole body was on fire, he grabbed for another gun, my eyes widened as he pulled the trigger of a machine gun.

My whole body was shaking, one shake for each bullet sinking into my body.

I was falling.

Blood taste in my mouth.

No, as all I could think.

My head instantly turned over to Roza's. She wasn't moving. I knew he wouldn't leave until he was one hundred percent sure were both dead.

"Rose?" I tried to make her move. I thought hearing my voice would maybe case a stir. A movement. Anything.

"Roza" My voice was going weak as my throat grew thick.

"Roza no" I cried as I crawled to get to her. I could see another bullet hitting her body.

"NO!" I screamed.

Her head fell to the side, her eyes meeting mine.

She was crying.

"Roza" I gasped. I crawled even faster. I couldn't feel my legs.

Reaching for her, I grabbed her hand lying down next to her. I touched her cheek.

She was almost gone.

"Dimi-" she gasped for air, not able to finish her sentence. I pulled her face close.

"Roza" I whimpered as I kissed her lips. She kissed me back with the last power that was in her.

"I love-"

I felt a strong pain in my back. It was like a burst of every organ in my body. I could feel my body giving in. My pulse was load in my ears. Ringing.

Spots were circling her face. The love of my life's face.

This was it.

For the both of us.

* * *

**I have to admit something... I cried when i wrote that D POV! **

**What did you think? How much do you hate me? On a scale of 1-100?!**

**Ofc I just gotta say that all love stories don't end well and you all might hate me just a little bit but, this is the way it is :)**

**It's just to deal with it! Ofc I'm looking forward to the reactions ^^**

**Let me know EVERYTHING that you think, ramble, I love to read it! I read it all, **

**See you for the Epilog on Saturday ;) **

**xxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24 Epilog

**Here's the last and Final chap in this story, and as you see it's in ABE POV! fun huh?! **

**This'll be a short emotional ride, hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Abe POV**

There are so many epic love stories out in the world. Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde, Jack and Rose. Even Pocahontas and John Smith.

There are so many stories known to mankind, but only the most epic ones, the ones people will always remember, are the ones with an unhappy ending.

The one were the love is so strong they die together. They die for one another, or they're separated by far distances. By their love will forever be alive, within one another.

All the above mentioned couples were fighters. The fought for each other, along side each other, they even fought each other.

But in the end they all found the same thing.

Love.

Rose and Dimitri were two of the most feared people walking this earth. They were known to be ruthless, heartless criminals. Killing and stealing in cold blood, the society was unsure they even had a heart in their body.

What they didn't know was they in fact had a heart, they had feelings and they in fact both knew love, because they loved one another.

It was a deep passion and a love that was hard to compare to anything else. But they shared it, even though they wanted to admit it or not.

Sometimes it's hard giving into something that will make you look weak, to make yourself vulnerable. Both Rose and Dimitri shared this sort of problem. A problem admitting their feelings to both themselves and to others.

But I knew they would find one another.

As Rose's father I haven't gotten to know her quite as good as I would've liked to. It's partly my own fault. But even though I never knew about her day-to-day happenings, I always knew she was strong. That she had a spark, a fire within her no one could ever take out.

Dead or alive, that fire lives on.

Standing on my daughter's grave is something a father never should have to do. Not even his daughters boyfriends grave.

But I am.

I feel Alberta's hand squeeze mine as our eyes meet. I lick my lips as I put the red roses down on both their graves.

I might not have led my daughter to the healthiest path in life, but known she has done great things in life to.

And looking at both their gravestone next to one another I know one thing about Rose and Dimitri.

Here their story ends, but their love lives on.

They were two great lovers and no matter what they went through. No matter what happens, in the end nothing will tear them apart.

I even got that on their gravestones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur & Dimitri Belikov**

**Not even death could make us part.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**So... There it is! **

**Was it good to end it all in an Abe POV? Stupid? **

**I also wanna say that I'm taking a break from now until October I think, I'm doing some things now in August and September and I can't handle posting and writing at the same time :) **

**Thank you guys for following this story, the characters and me. You guys are awesome and I thank you for all the love and sweet funny words!**

**Just gotta add and say, No I'm not a deceiving lying bitch for killing them off. I just wrote a realistic story with a realistic ending! If you don't like it, I'm sorry to hear that but you can't love every ending. This is the way I ended it and I expected some hating. And I'm ok with that, but shit happens! All my stories won't end well! Many stories don't. **

**Everybody won't like this ending, and everybody won't like me for this. But that's the way it is:) **

**I'm happy you gave it a shot and that you gave me a review. I can't ask for more. **

**Until next time, **

**xxxxx**


End file.
